A Cautious Hart
by teachinEnglish
Summary: A meeting story set in modern day. Jonathan has taken a hiatus from women, and Jennifer has no desire for a relationship. Can these two overcome their issues in order to take a chance on the love building between them? Some chapters have mature scenes in them, but I didn't want the whole story to be hidden due to an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

A Cautious Hart

Jennifer Edwards clutched her messenger bag as she dashed through the brush and never looked back. She couldn't hear anyone behind her, but the wind through the trees and the sound of her own heart hammering in her ears obscured any other sounds. She panicked slightly when she came to the chain-link fence that surrounded the small airstrip, but, thinking quickly, she turned left and kept her eyes peeled for any opening. When she found one, she forced her way through it and sprinted toward cover. As she raced across the hard-packed dirt field, she made her way to the hangar. She heard the first shot as she rounded the corner. Knowing she was in imminent danger, she flew up the steps of the private jet and moved quickly to the back of the plane. Her breathing was ragged, and she struggled to get it under control as she hid in the bedroom.

Jonathan Hart came out of the cockpit when he heard the commotion on the tarmac. His pilot, Jack, was in a heated discussion with two armed men.

Addressing his pilot as he descended the short flight of stairs, Jonathan asked, "Jack, is there a problem?"

Jack hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the two strangers. "These two want to search your plane."

Jonathan gave them the most disarming smile he could muster. "May I ask what you're searching for?"

In heavily accented English, they told him, "We are searching for a woman."

Jonathan gave a half-laugh. "Aren't we all? What's so special about this one?"

"She has taken something that belongs to us, and we want it back."

"I see. Well, I can assure you that there is no woman on board my plane."

The two armed men glared at Jack and Jonathan. One questioned them further. "You are Americanos?"

"We are, yes. I just finished some business in Buenos Aires, which brought me here afterward."

At the sound of sirens, the two Americans found themselves standing alone.

"Perhaps whatever the woman took wasn't supposed to be theirs after all." Jonathan looked at Jack. "Do you think we can get clearance soon?"

"I'll radio the tower."

Within fifteen minutes, the Gulfstream was in the air, and Jennifer came out of hiding without a clue about what she should do. She didn't have to think for very long though as the door to the bedroom opened and she locked eyes with one of the handsomest men she'd ever seen in her life.

Jonathan registered a look of surprise. "Well, I guess I lied to the gun-toting goons. You must be the woman they were looking for."

They stared at one another for long moments, sizing each other up.

He looked impeccable in his light blue button-down shirt, dark jeans, and loafers, while Jennifer looked like she'd just run through the jungles of Argentina, which she had. However, when Jonathan looked past the dirt-smudged cheeks, the leaves in her hair, and the tears in her clothes, he saw a woman whose eyes arrested and intrigued him. Since they were stuck on the plane together for the next thirteen or so hours, he decided to get her story. Leading with his right hand and signature smile, he introduced himself. "I'm Jonathan Hart."

She reciprocated, although her smile was a little more guarded. "I'm Jennifer Edwards." Her hand tingled from the contact, and her visceral reaction to him made her question what she'd gotten herself into this time.

He turned and headed back toward the cabin. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Following him out, she responded, "Water, please."

He nodded. "If you'd like to clean up, there's a bathroom off the bedroom."

"Thank you."

"After that, you can tell me why you've stowed away on my plane."

She just nodded and headed toward the lavatory with her bottle of water.

Jonathan stared after her, and he could still feel the softness of her hand in his from their brief contact. _Knock it off Hart. You're on a sabbatical from women, remember?_ Not dating didn't mean he couldn't look though, and despite Jennifer Edwards looking a little worse for wear right now, he could tell that she was beautiful. If he let himself, he knew he could drown in her eyes, even though he hadn't decided on a color for them. He was leaning toward whiskey, which sounded rather exotic and seemed to suit her. Her hair was another conundrum. It wasn't completely red, but it wasn't brown either. Auburn? Russet? When the light hit it from the little windows in the bedroom, there were hints of gold and chestnut as well. Forgetting about her hair for the moment, his mind replayed the way she walked from the cabin to the bedroom, and he admired the fluidity of her movements. Yes, she was a woman who definitely intrigued him, even if he was taking a break from the fairer sex for the moment.

Jennifer stood in front of the tiny mirror in the bathroom and pulled several leaves from her hair before grabbing a couple of facial wipes out of her bag and rubbing the dirt off of her face and neck. What I wouldn't give for a hot shower. She brushed her teeth, and while she couldn't do much about her khaki cargo pants and tennis shoes, she at least had a clean shirt and underwear in her bag. Stripping quickly, she traded out dirty clothes for fresh, and felt much better as she finished buttoning the long sleeved, plum colored shirt. She tried running her brush through the rat's nest that was currently her hair but gave up and threw the thick mass of it on top of her head in a messy bun. Thinking of her suitcase at the hotel made her angry at the loss of her things. _It's probably been destroyed by now by my two friends._ Finally, she allowed her mind to wander to the man in the cabin. She ran his name through her brain, and it finally clicked in her journalist's mind. _The pictures I've seen of him don't do him any justice._ His cerulean eyes captivated her when he fixed them on her earlier, and she found it interesting how they changed colors throughout that short conversation. When she'd startled him, they were dark and stormy, but when he introduced himself and smiled that glorious smile of his, they cleared to sky blue. The confidence of his carriage as he walked from the bedroom to the cabin impressed her as well. It didn't hurt any that he was fit and had a firm…handshake. _Stick with handshake, Jennifer. So much safer than thinking of his backside._ She took one last look in the mirror, decided she looked as good as she was going to for the moment, and headed back out to explain her circumstances to Jonathan. Well, some of them, anyway.

When she returned, he had another bottle of water for her, along with a couple of sandwiches and fruit set out at the small table. He looked up when he heard her enter. "You look like you feel much better."

She glanced down, embarrassed. "I do, thank you." She gestured to the food. "You're being awfully kind to a stowaway."

He laughed a little. "Well, I had to stop throwing people off my plane a couple of years ago. It got too difficult to explain to the FFA." When she laughed, Jonathan had to tamp down the surge of need he felt for her. "I thought you might be hungry."

She joined him. "Thank you." After a few bites, she set the sandwich back on the plate and looked at the man across the table. "First of all, I know you didn't know I was hiding on the plane, but thank you for not allowing those men to search. If they had found me, it wouldn't have ended well."

Jonathan simply nodded and gestured for her to continue.

She wiped her hands on her napkin and nodded. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." She yawned behind her hand. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head a little and blinked rapidly. "Anyway, I'm working on a story." After the surge of adrenaline dissipated, her eyes just wouldn't stay open, even though she tried to fight against the sleep deprivation.

"Jennifer?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go lie down in the bedroom? You look like you could use a nap."

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry for being such a bother."

"You can tell me your story after you get some rest."

She picked up her bag and headed through the door. "Thank you." Closing the door behind her, she pulled the covers back on the bed. She couldn't imagine sliding between those white, silk sheets with her filthy pants on, so she stripped down to her bra and panties and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

Jonathan was putting together a proposal for a merger when he heard her scream. She was sitting straight up in the bed, but she wasn't focused on anything other than what she saw in her head. Her arms were swinging wildly, and she kept screaming as though she was fighting for her life. "Jennifer…Jennifer." His voice did nothing to cut through her terror. Trying to get a hold of her arms to keep her from knocking him out earned him a good clip to the jaw, but he finally was able to get to a point where he could hold her and try talking to her. "Jennifer, wake up. Wake up. You're all right. You're safe." Little by little, he felt the fight go out of her. "There you go. You're safe."

Her arms wrapped around him, and she clung to him, sobbing. He held her until she chose to let go. Once she was awake enough to remember that she was wearing nothing but her underwear, she was mortified. As she tried to pull the covers over her, Jonathan grabbed her wrists. They were rubbed raw from restraints. "Jennifer, who did this to you?"

She pulled her hands away quickly. "I'm fine."

His eyes locked on hers. "That's not what I asked. Who hurt you?"

Those fathomless blue eyes mesmerized her. "I was doing a story. The men who were chasing me don't like the way they look to the world right now. They planned to hold me until I told their story the way they wanted it told."

"You were a prisoner? How long?"

She shook her head. "I don't know for sure. What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Maybe a week, a little longer?"

Suddenly, Jonathan whipped the covers back to inspect the rest of her. She pulled the sheet back up as far as she could while he ran his fingers gently over the bruises, scabs, and raw skin on her ankles. Without a word, he got up and went to the cockpit, returning with a first aid kit. She was already putting her shirt back on, but he deftly removed it.

"I beg your pardon. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to put some antiseptic on your wounds and bandage them, but I can't do that with your shirt on."

She looked at him indignantly. "I don't need you to be my nurse, Jonathan. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself."

"I'm sure you're quite capable under normal circumstances, but based on the nightmare you just had, this is anything but normal for you." When he flashed that smile at her, she could see a mix of anger and desire in his eyes. "Besides, I've got a great bedside manner."

In spite of herself, she laughed. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all."

He tried to be as gentle as he could while he tended to her, but she flinched anyway from the sting of the antibacterial wipes. The cream he applied soothed her skin, and he wrapped gauze around each wrist and ankle. When he finished, he closed up the kit and put it in one of the drawers next to the bed.

With the sheet held to her neck, Jennifer looked the man sitting next to her. "Thank you."

Just as he knew he would, he got lost in her eyes. Running his thumb over her cheek, he whispered, "You're welcome." Jennifer thought he was going to kiss her, but he abruptly stood and gathered the wrappings from the used gauze and wipes. "Do you need anything? Water? Will you be able to get back to sleep?"

With the way her body was burning from just that brush of his thumb, she wasn't sure of anything. "Um, no. I mean, I think I can rest now." He nodded and turned to leave, but she caught his hand. His eyes had that same stormy look she saw when they first met. Was it only a couple of hours or so ago? "I know I already said it, but thank you. For everything."

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be in the cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he closed the door behind him, she let out a shaky breath and flopped down on the pillow. For the second time since boarding the plane, she wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Jennifer knew there would be no more sleep, but she needed to compose herself before going out there to give him the whole story. Her body was still humming from having his strong arms wrapped around her, and her imagination ran wild with what a kiss from him would do to her. With the way he made her feel, she honestly just wanted to saunter into the cabin and fuse her mouth to his until he picked her up and brought her back to this bed to ravage her. _Get it together, girl. Hot plane sex with a total stranger isn't your style._ Today, she really wanted it to be though. If she was completely honest with herself, it wasn't just about how physically attracted she was to Jonathan. She learned firsthand how gentle, kind, loving, and sweet he was when he took care of her after the nightmare and bandaged her wounds. It wasn't lost on her that most men would have tried to take advantage of the fact that she was in bed wearing practically nothing. _That man is the absolute total package, but my lifestyle is not conducive to a relationship. It never has been, and he absolutely seems like the relationship type._ Rising, she put her clothes back on and went into the lavatory to splash some cold water on her face.

Jonathan sat on the couch in the cabin, albeit uncomfortably. Never in his life had he wanted a woman more. Yes, she was gorgeous, but he'd met beautiful women, had slept with beautiful women. Jennifer Edwards, however, was like no one else he knew. She was obviously brave, strong, and brilliant with everything she'd just gone through. These were all traits that Jonathan admired and struggled to find in the women he dated. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking of her lying in his bed, all that creamy skin just begging for his hands and lips to explore. _All right, Hart, quit thinking about her body_. He'd really tried to focus on just her wrists and ankles as he tended to her, but his eyes wandered the length of her exceptional legs and glanced at her exquisite breasts. He imagined what her delicate hands with her long fingers could do when she touched him. _Damn. This isn't helping_.

He got up to pace, determined to put the more carnal thoughts out of his mind, but when he turned, he ran right into Jennifer. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling, he pulled her tightly to him. She fit perfectly in his arms, and they stood unmoving for a long time, their eyes searching each other's for some sort of signal. When he brought his thumb to her cheek, she threaded her fingers through his thick sable hair and brought her mouth to his. The kiss began softly, two people exploring, tasting, testing each other, but need soon exploded in both of them, and their mouths turned greedy. His tongue plundered and took, but she gave freely and asked for just as much in return. As his lips perused her jaw and neck, he found delight in a little spot that made her moan. Suddenly, he remembered the reason he was staying away from women and pulled away from her slowly. "Jennifer, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now."

He saw the confusion on her face. "Is there something wrong?" She pulled back quickly. "Are you involved with someone or married?" She didn't think he was, at least nothing about a marriage had ever been published.

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I was involved, but it ended badly, and I need to take some time to figure out exactly what I want. Not to mention the horrible experience you've just been through. I won't take advantage of you."

When she smiled at him, he knew exactly what he wanted, but he needed to put that desire away. Her voice pulled him back. "I understand. You really are the last of the gentlemen, aren't you?"

He laughed ruefully. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad one of us understands." He put some distance between them and ran a hand through his hair. "You've got me questioning everything right now."

She shrugged. "Good. Because I kind of liked where we were headed just a minute ago." When he turned to look at her, she could see the tortured indecision in his eyes. Sitting on the couch, she patted the seat next to her. "Why don't I finish my story from earlier?" When he sat next to her, he took her hand and kissed her fingers. She melted at the sincere thankfulness in his gaze. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. I'm an investigative journalist for the _New York Times_, and I've been working on a story over the past few months about the Misiones Province. There are several indigenous cultures there, along with amazing wildlife and gorgeous natural wonders, like the Iguazu Falls. My story centers on the seven major cultures that reside in the province. How they've adapted to change through the years, but how they've also remained unchanged in the face of European influence, their languages, their tribal customs, all of that. Everything was fine until I started interviewing members of one particular tribe. The Qom, or Toba, have a long-standing feud with the government over land and lack of resources. Amnesty International and the Inter-American Commission on Human Rights are even involved, as these people have been forced off their land and sparked protests, which have left members of both sides of the conflict dead."

Jonathan asked for clarification. "So this tribe took you so you would tell their story?"

She shook her head. "No. The Argentinean Government did."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You're sure?"

"I can't prove it, but I know it was no one from the Toba. They have their own language, and the men who held me captive spoke Spanish. They didn't really talk to me though, unless it was about what they wanted me to write about. It almost seemed like they were waiting for someone who would give me the whole story."

"So what do you have that those men at the airport wanted back?"

He could see the fear in her eyes. "Me." She got up to pace. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in all of this, Jonathan. My intention was to hide, wait for them to go away, and then get off the plane." She looked back at him. "I never imagined you would take off so quickly."

"I'm not sorry we got you away from them. If it was the government, you might not have been able to get out of the country otherwise."

"I thought of that but figured I'd cross that bridge when it came." She took a deep breath. "There's no need for me to go back. Not for the story I pitched to my editor. I can finish that with what I have already, but the Toba need a voice."

Jonathan stepped up to her and took both arms in his hands. "Are you serious? They'll kill you."

"They're killing innocent people over land. The Toba are starving, and if they aren't dying from malnutrition, they're dying from Tuberculosis. Almost all of them live in extreme poverty in the Argentinean slums. The Villas Miserias. Someone has to speak for them."

"Didn't you say that Amnesty International and another human rights commission are involved?"

"Yes, but they can't put a spotlight on the situation like a journalist can."

Jonathan had no idea why he was panicking at the idea of her covering this story. He had no idea why he couldn't stand the thought of losing her when he'd only known her for a few hours. He also hated that there was nothing he could offer her to change her mind, but he needed to try. "Look, we're going to be back in California soon. Meet with someone at the UN or a Senator before you decide to charge back into that kind of political unrest." She'd been looking out the window, watching them soar over the clouds, her mind clicking along as she tried to figure out her next move. His hand on her arm startled her, and she locked eyes with him. "Jennifer, please. Promise me."

She found herself nodding in agreement. "All right. It's actually a good idea to get our government involved." Grabbing her water off the little table, she took a swig before retrieving her laptop from her messenger bag. "You looked like you were working on something earlier. I should let you get back to it."

Her quick change of subject frustrated him, but he let it ride, for now. "And you look like you want to get down to your own work. Would you like the WiFi password?"

"Thanks." She settled on the couch with the computer propped on her crossed legs and put all of her notes into organized outlines so that she could compile the story. While it sounded like she was pounding out her account, she erased more than she typed. Her fingers wouldn't work, and her brain was muddled. The look in Jonathan's eyes when he said please totally disarmed her. This was exactly why she didn't do the relationship thing; they always ended with disillusionment. Either she would be disappointed because her wings got clipped or the man she was seeing would be disappointed because she couldn't be what he needed her to be. It was always the way. Never had she thought twice about the angle of a story because of something someone else said. Today was a first, and she didn't want it to happen again. "Damn."

She didn't realize she'd spoken out loud, but Jonathan responded. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking out loud, apparently." Why did he have to be right? Talking to someone in the U.S. could make getting back to Argentina infinitely easier. Frustrated with the overuse of the backspace key, she closed her laptop and put it away.

Smiling at Jennifer's pent up energy, Jonathan also closed his laptop and offered her a different outlet. "Do you play poker?"

"On occasion."

"Why don't we play? Get rid of work for a while."

"All right. What are we playing for?"

His smile lit up the cabin, and he winked at her. "Clothes"

"What?" she asked, incredulously. It was one thing for her to think about hot plane sex, but this was taking things a bit too far.

"I'm kidding. We'll play for information."

Caution marred her features. "What kind of information?"

"Winner's choice. Whoever wins gets to ask a question that the loser has to answer."

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Well, this could get interesting."

Jonathan dealt the cards then dropped his jaw when Jennifer drew a straight flush. "Was that beginner's luck, or am I being hustled?"

Her laugh filled him. "Maybe a little of both."

He frowned at her. "A deal's a deal. What do you want to know?"

She leaned forward on the table, studying him. "Hmm. We'll start with something easy. Where did you grow up?"

He measured the intent of her question. "That seems like an elementary question since you're a reporter, and I've been in the headlines."

Jennifer looked him in the eye. "I don't read the gossip column, and I've never done a story on you, so I've never taken the time to research you."

He smiled slowly. "I think you're the only reporter I've ever met that I believe."

She sat back. "Good, because I don't lie."

"I grew up in San Francisco, at the Mission Street Orphanage." He was surprised that she didn't ask for more information before she dealt the next round. He was also surprised when he found himself elaborating, something he never did. "My parents died when I was two. As far as I know, I don't have any other family, or none that wanted me anyway. I didn't find a family until I was 15 and met Max. He kept me from heading down a dark path, and he's still in my life. He lives with me and takes care of me."

Jennifer reached over and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. When he looked into her eyes, he expected to see pity. It's what most gave him when they found out he'd been raised in an orphanage. What he saw instead was understanding. He laughed fully at her question, though. "Now, what am I supposed to ask the next time I win?"

It was a marvel to him how easy she was to talk to. However, Jonathan was starting to think she was a card shark when she won the next hand with a full house.

"Jennifer."

She put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, you dealt the first hand and cut the deck this time. It's on you, Buster." She decided she would give him one more easy question before asking the more difficult ones. "What's your biggest regret?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "At the moment, it's that you and I aren't making love." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers, sending Jennifer's whole body into turmoil. "I know that's not exactly a fair statement since I stopped things earlier, but I'm thoroughly enjoying getting to know you better while our clothes are on." He gave her a saucy wink. "Or at least I would be if I ever won."

They both laughed, and Jennifer kept her eyes locked on his, guessing correctly that he had more to say. "My biggest regret, though, is the years I spent trying to make relationships work that were never going to work."

"I can completely relate to that."

Since Jonathan finally won the next hand, he decided to continue the conversation they were currently having. "What makes you understand my relationship issue?"

She smiled at him. "You start off playing hardball don't you?"

He simply nodded. "Um-hm."

"I'm not sure where to even start with this. I guess I must be a rather selfish person. Relationships don't work with me. There's always some sort of wonderful, idyllic beginning, but eventually, there's heart-shattering disappointment." Jennifer loved how engaged Jonathan was in what she was saying. He was an excellent listener. "In case you hadn't noticed, I tend to be rather independent." The twinkle in his eyes when he laughed stopped her heart. "I've only had a couple semi-serious relationships, but both Andy and Elliot got to a point where they told me to choose them or my writing." She shrugged slightly. "I chose writing."

The card game was completely forgotten for the moment as Jonathan sat dumbstruck. He tried to wrap his head around any man letting go of the woman sitting across from him. "That makes no sense to me."

She bristled. "So I should give up my career, something I've worked my whole life for, just to stay in a relationship?"

Jonathan's hands immediately went into surrender mode. "No, absolutely not. I'm sorry I wasn't clear. I can't imagine why they wouldn't have worked harder to compromise with you."

She backed down a little. "Their compromise consisted of me being more available to them. Neither could understand why I needed to go traipsing off to places like Africa or Argentina. They thought it would be much better for me to cover stories of the country club set." She shrugged slightly. "Maybe they just wanted to be my plus one to all the parties." She narrowed her eyes as he started laughing. "Did I miss something?"

"No, not at all. I just find it hilarious that the amount of disdain you have when you talk about those country club parties matches your amount of passion when you talk about the Toba. I don't see how anyone could see that and think you would be happy as a gossip columnist."

Her voice was a little sad when she answered. "I don't think they ever did see that. I'm not sure they ever actually saw me."

When he picked up her hand again, she actually tingled in anticipation of the touch of his lips to her fingers.

"I see you, Jennifer Edwards, and I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She held his gaze for a long moment. "But you aren't in a place to do anything about that right now, and eventually I'd probably disappoint you too. Perhaps, the best thing we can do for each other is agree to stay on the path we're on, which is nice. I like the idea of us being great friends."

He gave her fingers one last brush of his lips. "Great friends it is then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max was at the airport waiting when they landed. He waved as they came down the stairs. "Mr. H., it's good to see ya." He tipped his hat at Jennifer. "I'm Max."

Jonathan completed the introduction. "Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. She hitched a ride out of Argentina with me."

"It's his nice way of saying I was a stowaway, and he didn't throw me out of the plane."

Max laughed and looked at his boss. "I think I like her. She's got spunk."

Jonathan shook his head. "You don't know the half of it, Max."

They were on the road when Max realized he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. "Where should I drop you?"

She hadn't even thought of it. "Um, I guess I can get a hotel room somewhere."

"Nonsense, you can come home with me."

"Jonathan, I don't even have any clothes. I haven't showered in over a week, and the quick clean-up I did on the plane doesn't count."

"All right, we'll make a couple of stops on the way. Do you have your wallet or is that still in Argentina?"

"I do have that. I always keep the essentials in my messenger bag."

Max looked back in the rear-view mirror. "This is promising to be some story."

She laughed. "I'll tell you all about it after a long, hot shower and a tall, stiff drink." When they finally reached the house, Jennifer was awed by the privacy, the pond, and the quaintness of all the stone surrounded by lush green woods. "This is really a gorgeous place. I bet it's just as pretty on the inside."

"Well, it's a little big right now for just Max and me, but when I saw it, I knew I needed to have it."

She took it all in when he opened the front door. "It's perfect. I always hate when I walk into someone's house and it looks like a showpiece. A home should feel like a home, lived in and loved. This has that feeling."

Jonathan loved watching her exuberance bubble over. The passion she had for writing and life was infectious. "That's how I feel too." They smiled at each other. "How about if I show you to the guest room, and you can take that shower?"

"That is the best offer I've had…" She eyed Jonathan suggestively. "…since earlier." He was absolutely adorable when he was flustered, which she figured didn't happen often. He was far too confident and successful. "I'm going to grab my bags out of the car." She gave Max a kiss on the cheek as she walked past him. "Thanks again for stopping, Max. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Jonathan earned a quizzical look from the older man. "Mr. H.?"

Shaking his head, he answered. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

Once Jennifer got settled in the guest room across the hall from the master bedroom, Jonathan headed in to take his own shower and shake off the long day of travel. Thankfully, they gained four hours on the way home, but he was dragging. He hoped that the hot water would revive him some. It was only after he got out of the shower that he noticed the bruise on his jaw that Jennifer had given him earlier. _Well, that's going to be fabulous to explain. I guess I shouldn't have shaved._

Wandering down to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of milk and a cookie.

Max asked right away. "Who'd ya tick off?"

"Jennifer."

"That gorgeous lady clocked you?"

"She was having a nightmare, and before I could get her awake, her fist met my jaw."

Max was intrigued. "So what's the story with her anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet. She stowed away on my plane to get away from some gun-toting goons who held her captive for about a week in the Argentinean jungle. She's a journalist who stumbled onto the wrong end of a story, and they wanted her to write something favorable about them."

"She escaped?"

"Yep. She's got guts, she's brilliant, independent, passionate, gorgeous, strong, and Max, I can't get involved with her."

"She ain't them other dames, Mr. H."

"No, but I'm still me, Max, and until I figure out how I constantly screw up relationships, I'm not getting involved again."

"I keep telling you, it ain't you. It's them."

"Thanks, Max. But at some point, I must have done something. Maybe it's all compounded with rejection after rejection when I was a child. Hell, I don't know." Just then, Jennifer came wandering into the kitchen. "Well, you look like you feel much better."

Her smile lit up her face. "It's amazing what a shower can do." She gasped as she ran her fingers lightly over the purple spot on Jonathan's chin. "How did you get this?"

He laughed a little. "Some gorgeous redhead gave it to me."

She was horrified. "I did this to you? How? I don't remember."

"You were in the middle of your nightmare."

She hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

Jonathan ran his thumb over her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Please."

His smile worked it's magic, and she turned to Max. "I have no idea what you're cooking, but it smells wonderful."

"Thanks, Miss Edwards. I'm making broiled salmon and asparagus, along with lemon and basil quinoa."

Jennifer was astounded. "Does he cook like this for you all the time?"

Laughing, Jonathan snagged another cookie. "No, only when he wants to impress a lady."

Max took the tray and set it out of Jonathan's reach. "No more cookies for you, smart guy."

She laughed at their by-play. "Well, I am totally impressed, and I appreciate all the trouble, Max."

He smiled and winked as he handed Jennifer a cookie. "It ain't no trouble. Dinner'll be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Would you like a glass of wine on the terrace while we wait?"

"That sounds terrific." Jonathan grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses and led her to the door off the kitchen. She wandered a bit as he poured. "This is such a lovely little spot to sit. The view of the trees and the pool is fabulous."

He watched as she took in the scenery, and he could see her there for years to come. The two of them, enjoying wine as the sun set, swimming in the pool together, or enjoying dinner at the little glass and wrought iron table. The problem was that he couldn't trust his heart right now. He knew he'd never felt anything like this, but he had trouble remembering if that was how every relationship felt at the beginning. It made him wonder if she was too good to be true or just exactly what he'd always been looking for without realizing it.

Suddenly she turned. "I lost you."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. What did I miss?"

"I asked how far back your land went."

"Back past the tennis court. I've got about 48 acres."

"A tennis court and a pool? Any other little treasures?"

"No. Not yet. I've thought of putting in a stable, but I have horses at my ranch up north."

He watched in fascination as her smile spread and her eyes lit up. "You have a ranch? How many horses?"

"Only six right now, but I've got two I'm planning to breed in the spring. I take it you like horses?"

"I grew up on a horse farm in Maryland. I started riding almost before I walked. Flying across the open land on the back of a horse is like nothing else in the world." He saw the sad memory enter her eyes. "They're also really good at listening when no one else will."

Jonathan ran his thumb along her jaw. "What teenage heartbreaks did you share with your horse?"

She only hesitated for a moment. "My biggest one was when my mother died. I was twelve, and my world shattered."

Without even thinking about it, he folded her into his arms. "I don't remember my parents, but I think that losing one must be one of the most devastating things a child can go through."

With her ear pressed up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she poured out all the heartache of missing her mom and the turmoil it caused with her father. "We're really close now, but it took a couple of years and a whole lot of patience from both of us. I had no idea how to ask for what I needed from him, so I acted out to gain attention, and I never even thought about how lonely and miserable Pa was without Momma. I really figured out how much I missed home when I headed off to boarding school in Massachusetts." The whole time she spoke, Jonathan's hand caressed up and down her back.

Max wasn't trying to spy on them through the windows, but as he put the finishing touches on dinner, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable and perfect they looked together. He hated to interrupt them, but the food wouldn't wait. Placing the plates on the table, he announced, "Dinner's ready."

They wandered over hand in hand, and Jonathan held Jennifer's chair for her. "Thank you. This looks amazing, Max." When he started to head back into the kitchen, she stopped him. "Aren't you joining us?"

"Nah. You two enjoy." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan. "You eat together when it's just the two of you, don't you?"

"Usually, unless I'm late at work or he's got a poker game. My guess is that he thinks this is a date and doesn't want to be a third wheel."

Jennifer kept her comment about dinner being a date to herself. "I really like Max. He's solid."

Jonathan nodded. "That he is." It meant a lot to him that she not only liked Max but that she'd offered for him to join them for dinner.

Once they'd finished eating and cleared the table, they sat in the living room with a brandy, until Jennifer kept yawning. "I am so sorry. I should probably head up."

"Yeah, me too." He took their snifters into the kitchen and walked upstairs with her.

They were about to go to their separate rooms when she took his hand. "I know I've said it a few times, but thank you again. Now I can add a great meal to the list of things you've done for me. I'll get up tomorrow and catch a flight back to New York, so I'm out of your hair."

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm just glad I happened to be in the right place at the right time. As for New York, why don't you wait until Sunday? You aren't going to be able to talk to anyone until Monday anyway by the time you land tomorrow."

She was already shaking her head. "I've already put you to enough trouble."

"It hasn't been any trouble. Besides, you could do me a favor on Saturday."

Trying to keep a smile at bay, she asked, "Oh, and what kind of favor can I do for you?"

He laughed as all sorts of interesting propositions popped into his head. "How did you manage to turn that into much more than I intended it?" He shook his head. "I have a work thing, and it would be a lot more fun if you would be my date."

Deciding to tease him a little, she reminded him of his sabbatical. "I thought you swore off women for the time being."

"I did, but since you and I are just going to be friends, there's nothing to worry about. I'm under no pressure to impress you."

Her laughter sang through him. "Touché. In that case, I would love to be your no-pressure date. I'll need to do a little more shopping, though. I only bought this outfit and one for tomorrow."

Jonathan studied the soft gray leggings and flowing peach tunic that Jennifer was wearing. "You look beautiful."

She ducked her head slightly before responding. "Thank you."

"I left some gauze and ointment in your room for your wrists and ankles. Do you need anything else before we go to bed?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I forgot to buy pajamas. Do you have an old t-shirt I could wear?"

His smile weakened her knees. "I'll be right back." He returned just a minute later with a silk button-down pajama top. "I don't really wear t-shirts, but you can borrow this."

"Thanks."

He looked at her for a long moment, not really wanting to let her go but knowing he had to. "If you need anything, I'm just across the hall."

Saying goodnight to Jonathan felt awkward, like there was more to say, but for now, there wasn't. "I should be fine. I'm pretty tired, so hopefully, I'll sleep through the night."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Darling."

She ran her hand over his cheek and tucked his endearment into her heart. "You, too." After donning his pajama top, Jennifer drifted off to a contented sleep as his scent surrounded her.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Jonathan felt her mouth on his, her tongue tormenting him perfectly as she ran her fingers over his chest. When she sat up, she seductively unbuttoned the pajama top she was wearing, and he ran his hands up her body, bringing her back to him for a searing kiss. The feel of her breasts pressing against him shot a spear of lust straight to his midsection. Sabbatical be damned, he needed this woman. She rose above him, moving with him like an extension of his own body, and for the first time in his life, he felt completely whole. His name on her lips while they were one was a sound he never knew he needed to hear, and he throttled back his own need to give her more pleasure.

The ringing phone had him swearing, and when he reached for it, he realized he was alone in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jonathan took a cold shower and threw on a robe before padding downstairs for coffee. He was surprised to see Jennifer sitting outside with a steaming cup already beside her. Not sure if he was ready to join her after the very carnal dream he'd just had, he poured his coffee and steeled himself against his lust, because he definitely couldn't avoid her. That feeling of wholeness was something he would need to ponder later. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled up at him. "Better than I have in over a week."

He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he knew at some point she would need to talk about it. "Did they keep you restrained all the time?"

Jennifer stared out over the pool, trying to figure out if she wanted to talk about her time in Argentina. However, she knew from keeping all of her feelings bottled up for so long after the death of her mother that she would need to eventually talk through everything. Knowing, even after their short time together that she could trust Jonathan, she decided that sooner was better than later. "For the most part. They only untied my right hand when they allowed me to eat or wanted me to write. If I needed to use the bathroom, I was released with a female guard who stood in there with me. Otherwise, I was tied to a chair most of the time."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry. I know it isn't my fault, but I'm so sorry that you went through it."

She shook her head and felt his thumb rub over her knuckles. "What I went through isn't half as awful as what the Toba go through on a daily basis."

"You're amazing, you know that? I'll help you however I can, and I can start by giving you a ride back to New York on Sunday."

"That's not necessary. I can make flight arrangements later this morning."

"There's no need since I would only follow you anyway." Her eyes were full of questions. "I'm not sure if you heard the phone ring earlier, but that was my New York office. They need me there next week, so it's not out of my way to let you stow away on my jet again."

She laughed with him. "That would be nice."

The rest of the day was spent with a quick trip to his office to pick up a couple of files he needed for New York, shopping for a dress for the non-date Jonathan had asked her to attend with him on Saturday, and walking along Santa Monica Pier. Before heading back home, they walked down the beach eating ice cream; he had vanilla, and she had chocolate. Jennifer decided she needed a little more information about the work thing, which sounded a little more formal than just a "work thing."

"Last month, Hart Industries won an award from National Capital Business Ethics Awards for large businesses. While I was the one who was present to receive the award, we wouldn't have it without all the people who work at the company, so I'm throwing a party for them."

"Jonathan, that's amazing." She threw her arms around him, completely forgetting about their ice cream. The cone he was holding got smashed between them, and hers ended up all over his back. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking."

When she pulled back, the look on his face was priceless. Once she started giggling, so did he, and they stood there, laughing hysterically. Since the ice cream was still in his hand, along with the crushed cone, he took one last bite before offering it to Jennifer. She kept eye contact with him as she brought her mouth to the ice cream, and what was a funny situation suddenly became fraught with sexual tension.

He cleared his throat. "We should probably, um, find somewhere to clean up before we get in the car."

"Um-hm."

The drive back to the house was quiet until Jennifer spoke. "Jonathan, what are we doing?"

"Driving, Darling." He knew she was looking at him, and thankfully, he needed to keep his eyes on the road.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"I do, yes." He looked at her quickly. "Would you mind if we discuss this over a glass of wine back at the house? I don't want to be distracted, because you mean too much to me to not focus on just you."

Her heart did a little flip flop. Nothing seemed an adequate response, except, "Sure."

Once they were outside by the pool, Jennifer with her wine, and Jonathan with his Scotch, she waited for him to collect his thoughts. Finally, he turned to her. "I'm not sure what to tell you because I don't understand it myself. I've never been one to hesitate when it comes to something I want, but I keep doing that with you. It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me, so I'll apologize for the mixed signals." He looked at her pointedly but without accusation. "Although we both seem to be sending them."

She nodded. "Definitely guilty. I'm sorry." She took a sip of her wine. "I don't think this just being friends thing is going to work."

He shook his head sadly. "No. It would appear not. I don't know what to do about it. I respect you too much to be friends with benefits, not that that ever works anyway, but I can't imagine my life without you."

"That's kind of crazy considering we didn't even know each other three days ago." She paused, then decided to ask. "Maybe you can tell me why you're so gun shy with relationships."

"The simple version is similar to yours. I always seem to disappoint the women I'm with."

Jennifer gave him a discerning look. "Uh-uh. I'm not buying it, Buster. You are far too good at just about everything to disappoint a woman. There's got to be more to it."

He downed the rest of his Scotch in one swallow before setting down the glass and wandering toward the edge of the pool. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants, he began his story. "Irene Darrow and I spent a little over five years together. I really thought she was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. We seemed compatible, we liked a lot of the same things, and she made me happy." Jonathan turned around, and his eyes haunted Jennifer with their sadness. "Apparently, she didn't feel the same." When we were together, she was always attentive, but we were both independent, so it didn't bother me if I called, and she had other plans. There were times when she called that I was busy."

He took a deep breath before finishing. It was always difficult remembering what was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. "I was pretty clueless that she was cheating on me until I got a rather sexy package in the mail. It was full of all sorts of items used between lovers for a weekend away. Her note said that she couldn't wait to try all these things with me. The problem was, she told me she was heading home to visit her family that weekend. Inadvertently, she sent a package to both the other man she was seeing and me. He apparently got a cashmere sweater. I confronted her, and she admitted to having that affair, along with a few others." Jennifer could hear the bitterness in his voice as he finished the story. "The best part was that she had the audacity to ask if we could stay together anyway."

Jennifer's eyes grew wide. "She didn't?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she actually did. When I turned her down, rather vehemently, she had a few choice words for me before throwing me out like I was at fault."

"No taste broad."

Jonathan's laugh was quick and deep. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Reaching for his hand, she laced her fingers through his. "Jonathan, you know her cheating on you was about her and not you, right?"

He looked down at their joined hands before answering. "In my head, I do, yes. Unfortunately, my heart keeps asking why I wasn't good enough for her. What could I have done differently? What should I have been that I wasn't? Why I was so blind that I never saw it? Why is it that no one ever seems to want me for who I am?" He hadn't meant to say all of that aloud, but with Jennifer, his heart seemed to be an open book. Aside from Max, she was the only person he trusted implicitly.

His last comment broke her heart, and to soothe him, she did what he'd done for her the night before. She wrapped him in her arms and held on. For a long time, neither said anything. Finally, Jennifer spoke, and she hoped that he would really hear her. "I know that words won't make all of your pain and mistrust go away, but I think you are the single most exceptional man I've ever met. My bit of gumball psychology is that you still hurt because you grew up in an orphanage rather than being adopted, but if that had happened, you probably never would have met Max. As for Irene, I can't change the fact that she cheated on you, which was stupid on her part, but if you were still with her, I wouldn't be standing here with you. Maybe someday, I'll be able to convince you how remarkable you are."

She felt the light kiss in her hair before she heard the whispered, "Thank you." He pulled back to look at her. "I'm still not sure that I can be just friends with you, though. I feel far too much."

"I know. I do too." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I finally meet probably the most perfect man in the universe, but I can't handle the idea of hurting you."

"I don't want to hurt you either by always looking for some shoe, real or imagined, to drop."

"Irrational fears are so ridiculous. We both know what we feel about relationships is irrational, but here we are."

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "So, where do we go from here, Darling?"

"That's the third time you've called me Darling."

Jonathan backpedaled a bit. "I, um, well, it's just that you…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I like it. No one has ever called me that before."

He took a deep breath. "I've never used that term of endearment with anyone either, but it fits you. You're kind and beautiful…" He shrugged as he was at a loss to explain it further to her. "...and darling."

She laughed a little while running a finger down his cheek. "And you're pretty adorable when you're flustered."

His eyes darkened at her touch, so she reluctantly pulled away. "Maybe just being friends will be easier when I'm in New York, and you're here. We can facetime and text, but not being in the same room as you might actually help my libido calm down."

"Hopefully. Having you right across the hall put some rather vivid images in my head last night while I slept." His smile managed to be both sheepish and devilish at the same time. "I took a very cold shower this morning."

When she laughed, his need for her amped back up, and he had to taste that spot that made her hum on the plane the other day. "Mmm, Darling, this isn't helping us just be friends."

He let her go and walked away from her, cursing himself for his lack of control. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've never had this need to touch or hold someone like I do you. I'll make sure to keep my hands to myself from now on." As he turned, she could see the frustration on his face, but he smiled that smile of his. "I like when you call me Darling, though. I hope you'll continue to, even if we are just friends."

She nodded even as she wanted to scream "no" at him, but she couldn't. Jennifer knew that it was for the best that they were just friends, but if it was best, why did she have this driving need for him? "I should probably get some work done on my story. Do you have someplace that I could set up my laptop?"

"Work is a good idea. I can go over those files I picked up earlier."

He showed her to the little desk at the base of the library stairs and settled himself on the couch.

They both worked steadily for quite some time before Jennifer's stomach growled. Glancing at the clock on her laptop told her it was well after dinner time. "Do you mind if I raid the fridge? I'm starving."

"So am I." He looked at his watch. "How did it get this late?"

"I have no idea." She paused. "I haven't seen Max all afternoon. Did I run him off?"

With a little laugh, Jonathan replied, "No. He ran errands this morning and then headed for a poker game this afternoon. Let's go see what he bought at the market." Jonathan placed his hand at the small of Jennifer's back while they walked into the kitchen, and she found the gesture charming.

They looked through the contents of the refrigerator, but neither really felt like eating what they found. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she was hungry for. "How about if I buy us pizza for dinner?"

"No, but I can buy us pizza for dinner."

"Jonathan, I stowed away on your plane, and you're taking me to your 'little work thing' tomorrow night. Let me do this for you. Please."

There was no way he could say no to the look in those whiskey-colored eyes. "Fine. What do you like on your pie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even though Jonathan tried not to work on weekends, Jennifer spent most of Saturday finishing her story so that she could get it to her editor at the _New York Times_ on Monday. She would turn it into a two-part story once she had the opportunity to get clearance from her boss and had the chance to speak to some political leaders who could get her safely in and out of Argentina again, although she still wasn't sure she could face going back.

Since she was working, Jonathan did too. They worked well in the same room, and he realized that they did a lot of things well together. They were never short on conversation, and a couple of times, she'd asked for his input as she organized her story. He'd also asked for her to supply him with a few words while he finished that merger proposal. Even though he knew she was a writer and words were her livelihood, her mastery of vocabulary still astounded him.

The alarm on her phone startled them both. "Sorry. I set that so I wouldn't have to rush to get ready for tonight. What time do you want to leave?"

"The cocktail reception is from 5:30 to 6:30, and dinner will be served at 7:00, after my speech. I should show up for a bit of the reception, so let's plan to leave the house at 5:30."

"Well, then, I should start getting ready."

Jonathan watched her walk toward the stairs and head up before he went into the kitchen to talk to Max.

"Heya, Mr. H." One look at his boss and he knew something was up. "What's on your mind?"

"Three guesses, Max, and the first two don't count."

"Miss Edwards, huh? What about her?"

"Max, what's wrong with me?"

"Whaddaya mean? Ain't nothin' wrong with you. Did she say there was?"

"No, she's perfect, but we've decided that we need to be just friends because both of us are scared of hurting each other."

"You guys are nuts. From what I seen, the two of yous fit together like Romeo and Juliet, Gable and Lombard, bacon and eggs."

Jonathan sighed heavily. "Yeah. Maybe we'll see things more clearly when she's back in New York."

Max just shook his head. "How can yous see anything clear-like from all the way across the country? Ain't the point of being together to be together?" Frustrated, Max headed to his room.

As Max and Jonathan talked, Jennifer spent time thinking while she got ready. _What am I supposed to do about all these feelings I have for Jonathan? I can't stand the idea of disappointing him like I do everyone else. I can't bear it. Why can't I get that one kiss out of my mind? God, that man can kiss._ As she sat in her red lace lingerie applying her makeup, her body flushed at the thought of his mouth on hers, at the way his tongue shot little tremors of anticipation throughout her entire body. _Damn. How am I supposed to just be friends with a man like him?_

While Jonathan was in the shower, he let his mind drift back to the dream he had about Jennifer. While his body immediately responded to the vision of her astride him, his heart pondered that feeling of wholeness that he'd never felt. _Maybe I need to just take the chance, but it would kill me to hurt her_. He scrubbed his hands over his face. _That's a cop-out, and I know it. It would kill me if she rejected me like everyone else seems to, except Max._

They came out of their respective rooms at the same time, and Jonathan's jaw hit the floor. Jennifer looked stunning in the red, floor-length gown. It was sleeveless, with a plunging v-shape down both the front and back. He assumed she had on heels as she was only about an inch or so shorter than him. "You are so beautiful."

"Well, thank you very much." He noticed her fidget with the gauze wrapped around her still-healing wrists. The length of her dress covered her ankles, but she'd lamented the fact that she couldn't find a long-sleeved dress this time of year. It was only early spring, but everyone already had out their summer offerings. She nodded her chin toward him. "Are you starting a new trend with your bow tie?"

He gave a short laugh. "I never do get these things right. Help?"

She bridged the gap between them, and her fragrance surrounded him. The hints of lily of the valley and lilac, along with something that belonged solely to Jennifer Edwards, intoxicated him. As she straightened his tie, he ran his hands up her arms. "There. Now, you look every bit the debonair CEO of Hart Industries."

His smile melted her knees. "Debonair, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head. Remember, I know what you look like when you wake up in the morning."

As she turned to go downstairs, he stopped her. "I have something for you." She looked at him quizzically. "I wasn't sure how much you'd want to talk about your experience in Argentina tonight, so I bought you these." He picked up the box from the hall table and handed it to her.

"Jonathan, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Jennifer opened the box and found two silver cuff bracelets. They were wide enough to cover her bruises, and she found herself blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "They're beautiful. Thank you." He helped her slide them on, then held her hands for a moment. When their eyes connected, that magnet between them pulled them closer until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. "No one has ever done anything this kind for me before. You're a man of many charms, Jonathan Hart." He took a deep breath before following her down the stairs, but his balance was restored when she called up to him, "I kind of feel like Wonder Woman."

He was still laughing when Max came around the corner. "Mr. H., you sure you don't want me to drive yous?"

"Nah, I've got it tonight, Max. Enjoy a night off."

"All right, you two have fun. Call if you're gonna be late."

"You're a laugh riot, Max."

"Ain't I just?"

...

They spent a few minutes working the crowd when they got to the Hart Industries party before Jonathan had to excuse himself so he could prepare for his speech. Jennifer found her seat for dinner and settled in for what promised to be an interesting night. She'd already caught several people whispering about who she was and why she was with their boss.

The applause died down slowly after Jonathan approached the microphone at the podium in front of the room. "While I appreciate the sentiment, you need to be clapping for yourselves because you're the reason we're all here. When I started Hart Industries, I began with a core group of trusted individuals, and those who now work in our building here and in the buildings we have around the globe make me proud to have my name on the door. Your integrity, your work ethic, and your business practices earned Hart Industries the National Capital Business Ethics Award, and I am honored to work beside each and every one of you." He held up his glass of champagne. "I'd like to raise a glass to you all because without you, Hart Industries would not exist." He watched as everyone clinked glasses, and he caught the eye of Jennifer, who raised her glass to him from their table. "Now, let's eat, drink, and enjoy this party."

He headed back to his dinner companion a little embarrassed from the standing ovation he received. The kiss on the cheek from Jennifer meant more to him than the clapping, however. "That was very well done, Darling."

His heart turned over in his chest when she called him that, and he was glad that, even though they were only friends, they used that endearment for each other.

After dinner, there was a band so people could dance, and the bar stayed open, so a lot of people danced badly, but it was all in good fun. Jonathan quickly realized that he had the best partner on the floor, although he was no slouch himself, and Jennifer mentioned it. "Where in the world did you learn how to dance like this?"

"Max taught me. When I was about 17, he said, 'Kid, ya gotta learn how to dance if ya wanna get the dames.' So I learned."

Jennifer threw her head back and laughed. "Your impression of Max was spot on. Did dancing help you get the ladies?"

He winked at her. "It seems to be working pretty well tonight."

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he gaped at the woman standing in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jonathan's voice was slightly cold. "Irene. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Jonathan. You haven't changed a bit in the last year."

He pulled Jennifer to his side. "Irene Darrow, meet Jennifer Edwards, my date."

Jennifer extended her hand, which Irene shook reluctantly. "How do you do? Jonathan's told me all about you."

"I'm sure. Would you mind if I stole him for a dance?"

Looking up at her date, Jennifer gave him the option. "That's up to Jonathan. He's a man who knows what he wants."

His smile was brilliant and meant only for her. "And right now, I'd like to continue dancing with you." He looked at Irene. "If you'll excuse us." He whisked them back onto the dance floor, and Irene never took her eyes off them.

During a slow song, Jonathan had Jennifer pulled tightly to him, and she noticed that Irene was still staring at them. "Darling, perhaps we should give her something to see. Come with me." Pulling him out into the hallway, she found a secluded spot but made sure that Irene saw where they went. When she found a little alcove, she backed into it and yanked Jonathan toward her by the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. When he crashed into her, she fused her mouth to his and destroyed every defense he had.

Irene approached them, her voice laced with disdain. "Jonathan, I thought you once told me that public displays of affection were rather distasteful. I see you've lowered your standards."

Jennifer watched as Jonathan's eyes turned icy. "You'll want to watch what you say, Irene, and if I remember correctly, I made that comment to you after you put your hands on another man right in front of me."

She nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. That's one of the reasons I wanted to share a dance with you earlier. I'd like to apologize. I feel I owe you that and so much more."

The "so much more" wasn't lost on Jennifer, but Jonathan nodded and gave a curt, "Um-hm." He looked at Jennifer and back to Irene. "I'll come find you in a few minutes."

Irene smiled tentatively at him. "I'll wait by the bar."

Once she was gone, Jennifer gave him a sly smile. "What are you up to?"

"It's what she's up to that I'm wondering about." When he turned back to the woman in front of him, he ran his thumb over her cheek. "I hope that kiss earlier wasn't just for show."

Running the lapels of his jacket through her fingers, she shook her head. "Absolutely not. I wanted to kiss you the moment you walked out of your bedroom, and I saw you in this. You have no idea how sexy you are in a tuxedo."

"We're breaking those friendship rules again, aren't we?"

"It appears we are. For two people who are such stringent rule-followers in every other aspect, why can't we stick to the rules here?"

Jonathan didn't have an answer he wanted to share with her at the moment, so he took her hand and led her back into the ballroom. He found Bill McDowell and introduced Jennifer to him. "Bill, I'm going to go have a dance with Irene. Will you keep Jennifer's company for a few minutes?"

Bill looked the gorgeous redhead up and down. "That's no hardship at all, Valentine, but why in the world would you even consider dancing with Irene when you could be dancing with this beautiful woman?"

"It's a long story. I'll give you the short version when I know it." Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Her smile made him nervous, with good reason. "Take your time. I have a feeling Bill has quite a few good stories he can share with me while you're gone."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Bill already liked the woman standing next to him. "Deep, Valentine, deep."

Jonathan heard their laughter against his retreating back.

She looked up at Bill sideways. "Valentine?"

"Call sign. We were in the Navy together."

"Were you both pilots?"

"Yep, although we got along a lot better than Ice Man and Maverick."

"Oh? Did you both go to Miramar?"

"Nope, just Valentine, but he's always been the best."

She gazed at the dance floor, and all the longing she felt for him was evident in her eyes. "Jonathan seems to do very well at just about everything."

Bill nodded as he watched his friend waltz with Irene. "That's because he works harder than everyone else I know." He looked down at Jennifer. "So, what's the story with you two, and do I have a chance of stealing you from him?"

Jennifer laughed at the gleam in Bill's eyes. "To answer your second question first, not on your life. As for the story with us, it's still being written."

"All right." He hooked a thumb at the dance floor. "Then what's the story with them, because she's the worst thing that ever happened to him."

"Right now, I'm not sure. She said she wanted to apologize to him."

"And I'm the pope."

They both figured out what Irene wanted when they watched as she pulled Jonathan into a passionate kiss. Multiple flashes went off around the room.

Jennifer wasn't the slightest bit jealous, but she was mildly amused. "Hmm. Why do I get the feeling that I should be more shocked than I am?"

Bill laughed heartily at Jennifer, deciding right then that she was probably the best thing to ever happen to his best friend. "You might need to go save him, Beautiful. He's too nice for his own good and will try to get out of this gracefully."

For a small woman, Irene had a grip of steel, and Jonathan was trying to extricate himself without making both of them look like idiots. He'd seen the cameras going off as Irene descended on him, and he gave a silent prayer of thanks when he heard Jennifer's voice. "Well, it looks like public displays of affection are all the rage tonight."

Irene backed away from Jonathan slowly, her smile feline in nature. "I was just showing the love of my life what he was missing by not being with me."

As the man in the middle, he focused on Jennifer and her reaction to all of this. He had to purse his lip to keep from laughing at the mirth he saw in her eyes.

"Well, Irene, as the woman currently in his life, I can attest to the fact that he isn't missing a thing." She winked at the other woman and turned to Jonathan. "Darling, I think we've made enough headlines to keep the presses rolling for the next month. Maybe we should head home."

"That is the best offer I've had all night."

They left Irene standing on the dance floor fuming and Bill sitting on the barstool, laughing raucously. He texted his old friend to congratulate him on hosting the best work party he'd ever attended. "Haven't had this much fun in years. You need to hang on to that redheaded spitfire, and if you don't marry her, I will."

Since Jonathan was already driving when his phone pinged, he ignored it until he got home. He decided instead to see what sorts of tall tales Bill told her about him. "What exactly did you and Bill talk about tonight, Darling?"

"Not much, really. He told me you were in the Navy together, that Irene was the worst thing to ever happen to you, and he asked if he had a chance of stealing me away from you."

He nodded curtly. "That sounds like Bill." Jonathan stole a glance at her in the dark. "What did you tell him?"

"I believe my exact words were, 'Not on your life.'" They rode in silence for a bit before she decided to tease him. "Did that kiss from Irene stir any old feelings?"

"Are you serious?" He shook his head. "I think that if it had happened before I met you, I would have reacted differently."

"Really? Why is that?"

"She had me convinced for a long time that no one would ever love me the way she did, and she was right, but her version of love was all wrong." He reached across the seat and took Jennifer's hand in his. You've shown me more love as a friend than she ever did as my girlfriend." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

They got back to the house and wandered up the stairs hand in hand. It was then that he remembered the message on his phone. He pulled it out, read it, and laughed before he stuck the device back in his pocket. In response to Jennifer's arched eyebrow, he said, "It was from Bill. He said you were a spitfire." Jonathan decided to keep the rest of the message to himself.

Jennifer smiled, but he could see her emotions jumping behind her gaze. "Jonathan, I had an amazing time tonight." She tried valiantly to keep things light. "I've never been on a date where the man matched his pocket square to my dress."

They both laughed a little as Jennifer fiddled with the silk square. It was when he looked into those whiskey-colored eyes of hers that he realized he didn't get lost, he'd finally been found. "Darling, I can't just be friends with you. I know we've talked about this, but tonight, everything changed." He ran his thumb over her cheek and kissed her softly. Resting his forehead on hers, he offered her everything he had. "I'm in love with you. I have been since I first saw you on my plane, and running from my feelings isn't working at all. I need you in my life, Jennifer, and to make a life with you, I'm willing to give you whatever space, time, or independence that you need."

Her tears came unwillingly, but she was powerless against them and against him. "How in the world did you fall in love with me on your plane? I was a mess."

Jonathan ran his thumb over her cheek. "It was your eyes."

Jennifer tilted her face up to gaze at him. "It was? Your eyes captivated me too." She shook her head slightly. "I never thought I would fall in love. I didn't want to because I thought it would mean sacrificing a part of myself. You've shown me that falling in love actually means that I have more than I ever thought possible. There's no way I can ever really live again without you in my life."

When Jonathan brought his mouth to hers, their kiss was passionate and soul melding. Jennifer could see the sadness in his eyes when he pulled back just enough to look at her. "I hope you believe me when I tell you how much I love you, and I pray you understand when I tell you that I can't make love with you until this whole mess with Irene is over. I've never wanted or needed a woman more than I do you, but I don't want her agenda to taint what we're starting to build."

She brought one hand to his cheek and caressed his face. "I absolutely believe you, and I understand. Taking things slowly is probably a good thing anyway, considering we've only known each other for less than seventy-two hours." Jennifer placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He shook his head. "I'm sitting in the middle of a powder keg with another woman. I don't know what she's after, and I'm being blasted all over the internet with pictures of her kissing me. I don't see how I'm amazing."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Since the moment I met you, you've put my needs above your own. You've tended to me, befriended me, and loved me. I've never met another person like you in all my life, and I don't think I ever will."

He pulled her to him and held on. "You're exactly who I've always needed in my life. I had a dream about you the other night, and in it, you made me feel a wholeness that I've never felt."

She gave him a saucy smile. "Would that be the dream that caused you to take a cold shower?"

He cleared his throat as he remembered her body straddled over him and tried to push that particular thought out of his mind. "It would. It was probably the best dream I've ever had."

Running a finger down his cheek, she said, "Sexy and sweet, huh? You'll have to tell me about it some time."

"Count on it." Jonathan took her face between his hands and kissed her lovingly with a hint of passion. "Darling, I don't want to say goodnight, but I have to. If I don't, we won't sleep tonight."

Giving him one last gentle kiss, Jennifer headed to the room behind her. She turned at the doorway and blew him a kiss. "I love you."

He took a deep breath and nodded his chin at her. "I love you, too. Sleep well."

Her husky laugh ripped through him. "As if."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It wasn't quite dawn when he heard her screaming. Jonathan raced across the hallway. Like the day on the plane, she was sitting up in bed, oblivious to anything other than what she saw in her head. Jonathan climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, soothing her, stroking her back, calling her name. "Jennifer, come on, Darling. You're safe. I'm here."

"Jonathan." She buried her head in his shoulder.

Max came running into the room. "Mr. H., Miss Edwards! What's going on?"

"It's all right, Max. It's a nightmare. We've got this."

"It don't quite seem like it, but ok. You want I should get some water?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Max."

Jennifer's screams turned to whimpers as she clung to Jonathan. Her voice was shaky and laced with fear. "Why do I keep going back there? Why can't I get away?"

"It's all right. I've got you." He placed a kiss on her temple.

Max came back in and placed a glass and small pitcher on the nightstand. "You need anything else, lemme know."

As Max closed the door on his way out, Jonathan nodded. Jennifer was still trembling, so he scooted them down and pulled the covers up over her. He pulled her tightly to him, and she snuggled into his arms, her head on his chest. Her tears flowed from her cheeks onto his skin, and he placed another kiss on the crown of her head. "You can tell me about it if you want to."

She took several deep gulps of air as her breathing leveled out, and the shaking finally subsided. She paused between sentences, collecting her thoughts, as she spoke. "It was like I was right back there. It was dark and dank. I was held in a cave, but they had a couple of bare bulbs hanging somehow. Maybe it was an old mining tunnel. I don't really know. The only thing I ever truly kept track of was where my messenger bag was. I don't know why I wake up screaming now. I never screamed there. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how scared I truly was."

Jonathan ran his thumb over her cheek and brought her eyes to his. "Darling, aside from holding you hostage, did they ever hurt you?"

She saw the love and concern in his eyes and shook her head. "No, not like that. A couple of them made crude comments. They might have tried, but the one who seemed to be in charge scared them. I don't think they wanted to cross him." She was silent for a while before resuming, and she appreciated that Jonathan just held her and let her go at her own pace. "They often tried to embarrass me. They'd talk to each other in Spanish and then ask me questions in English. I don't think they ever caught on that I knew what they were trying to do. A few times they threw water on me to either wake me up or to humiliate me. You saw the shirt I was first wearing on the plane; it was white." She gave a slight shrug as Jonathan lay there beside her, seething.

"Jennifer, I'm going to do everything I can to see to it that these men pay for what they did to you."

Her voice was a little sad as she acknowledged the truth. "I don't know that that's possible, but I love you for wanting to try." She cherished the little brush of his lips she felt on the crown of her head.

He could feel her hesitation. "You can tell me anything."

She placed a small kiss on his bare chest. "I know, but it's what I want to ask that has me pausing."

"Ask. Everything I have is yours."

Her tears frustrated her, even though these came from the love she heard in his voice. "Will you stay with me?" She didn't want to be weak, but his arms made her feel safer than she had in a long time.

As an answer, he rolled her to her left side and spooned up behind her, wrapping one arm under her neck and the other around her waist. Placing a soft kiss near her ear, he whispered to her, "Always. I love you."

He watched her as sleep once again claimed her, and her body relaxed in his arms. For Jonathan, however, sleep was elusive, and his mind worked overtime as he tried to find a way to right the wrongs done to the woman he loved.

When Jennifer woke Sunday morning, Jonathan was no longer in her bed. She put on his guest robe and wandered down to the kitchen. He and Max were already drinking coffee and discussing the myriad headlines in the gossip columns, tabloids, and google searches. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined them. "Well, aren't you popular this morning?"

Jonathan rolled his gorgeous blue eyes. "Unfortunately. Don't worry, though, Darling; you weren't left out. This one added a picture of the two of us to their article."

Max laughed as Jennifer commented. "Hmm, that's actually not a bad shot. Do you think they'd send me an 8x10?"

Jonathan couldn't help himself. He beamed that megawatt smile at her. "I was a little worried this might scare you off."

She winked at him. "It might have, but Max's cooking is worth sticking around for."

That was the older man's cue. "Speaking of cooking, what can I make ya for breakfast?"

Jennifer waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm not a big breakfast eater, Max. Whatever's easy."

He scolded her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'll make eggs, toast, some fruit, and you'll eat."

She saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Jonathan leaned over and whispered to her. "It's good you didn't argue with him, Darling. You'd never win." He sat back in his chair. "How was the second half of your night?"

She gave him a small smile. "Much better, thanks."

After they finished their breakfast, they got ready for their flight. Jonathan loaned Jennifer a bag to put her clothes in, and Max drove them to the airport. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before boarding. "I hope to see you again soon, Max. Thanks for everything. You're a gem."

He grinned at her. "Ain't I just?" He took a puff of his cigar. "Don't be a stranger."

Jonathan answered for her. "She won't be."

They both watched as Jennifer boarded the plane. "She's terrific, Mr. H.. Don't let her get away."

"Don't worry, Max. I won't. I'll see you later this week."

"Take it easy."

Jonathan boarded the Gulfstream and waved to Jennifer before disappearing into the cockpit to chat with Jack before their departure. She was standing by the table, the bouquet of daisies Jonathan bought her in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a small kiss on her neck.

"How did you know these are my favorites?"

His smile was slow and secretive. "I didn't, but I do now."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just intend to buy me flowers until you got the right ones?"

Shrugging a little, he admitted, "Pretty much."

"Well, they're beautiful. Thank you." She turned into his arms and nodded her chin toward the cockpit. "Once a pilot, always a pilot?"

"Yep. I always check in with Jack before we take off. He's excellent, former Navy, but it's my plane, and I want to know if anything's off. We usually take one more pass over the flight plan too."

Just then, Jack's voice came through the speaker. "All right folks, we've got clearance. Let's buckle up."

They flew in silence for a while, each wrapped up in finishing work that was due when they got to New York. After that, they talked of random things, but one subject was the elephant in the cabin. Jennifer hated to bring up another woman, especially the one currently wreaking havoc in Jonathan's life, but she was curious about what he planned to do with the Irene situation. "Darling, do you have any idea what Irene is up to?"

He laughed ruefully. "No. At one time, her unpredictability was part of her charm. Now, it's just irritating." He sat for a moment, staring out the window of the plane. "I'd really like to just ignore her, but I don't think that's possible." Jonathan brought his gaze to Jennifer. "I'm sorry that we're dealing with this." He stood and paced, unable to handle the hurt he knew was in her eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you decided to walk away."

Jennifer stepped in front of him and pulled him up, so he was standing in front of her. Her voice was full of steel when she spoke. "Stop it, right now. Do not let this woman into your head that way." He tried to look away, but she held him captive, and he didn't see hurt, he saw golden fire. "I know I've only known you for a few days, but the Jonathan Hart I know is confident, brilliant, charming, kind, loving, and generous. Irene took advantage of that, and she is to blame for her infidelity, not you." Jennifer stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd be stupid to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the best thing in my life." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she whispered to him. "I love you."

Jonathan melted into her arms and finally let go of the grip Irene Darrow had on him.

Jack's voice made them both jump as he informed them they would be starting their descent and asked them to buckle up. When they landed, Jonathan had Derek, his New York driver, waiting, and they headed to Jennifer's apartment. When she put her key in the lock, however, she got a feeling of foreboding because the door opened before she turned the key. Her heart sank when she crossed the threshold and saw the destruction.

Jonathan put his hand on her arm to keep her from rushing in. "Darling, we should call the police. Don't touch anything."

"Who would do this? Why?" Her eyes moved about the living room and landed on smashed lamps, slashed cushions, broken window treatments, and books strewn everywhere.

As she took in the damage, Jonathan spoke to the 9-1-1 dispatcher. He gave them Jennifer's address and assured them that there was no immediate danger. Within twenty minutes, officers were combing through her things, and Lt. Gary Harris was asking questions that Jennifer didn't have answers to. "Is anything missing?"

"I'm not sure. I've been gone for almost three weeks."

"Gone where?"

"Argentina for about two weeks and California for a few days."

"Anyone know you were gone?"

Jennifer shrugged. "My father, my boss, my co-workers."

Harris abruptly changed his questions to Jonathan's direction. "Who are you?"

"Jonathan Hart."

"Who are you to Miss Edwards?"

Jonathan debated the question for a second, but the term "girlfriend" seemed too trite for the woman standing next to him, so he went with the truth. "She's the woman I'm in love with."

Harris looked at him then at Jennifer. "Does she know that?"

Her smile was blinding. "Yes, and I feel the same way about him."

Harris walked her through more questions like what she did for a living, why she was in Argentina, who might have wanted to destroy her things, and at the end, Lt. Harris didn't have any more leads than he did when he first entered her apartment. They'd given her gloves and asked her to check to see if any of her valuables were missing, but they weren't, or at least what she considered valuable wasn't missing. It seemed to just be a random act of violence. Finally, about 10:00 pm, she was allowed to leave, but she couldn't take anything with her.

She turned to Jonathan, completely frustrated. "I guess I check into a hotel until this gets cleaned up."

He ran his thumb along her jaw. "If you don't have any objections, you can stay in the extra bedroom at the corporate apartment."

Tears of appreciation shone in her eyes. "Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

As they were leaving, Harris handed her his card. "I've got officers examining the security footage of the building. If they find anything, I'll call to have you review it to see if you recognize anyone."

"Thank you."

Jonathan held her hand as they walked down the hallway and out of the building toward the waiting car. At the apartment, Jonathan showed Jennifer to her room and sat on the bed as she unpacked her bag. He felt helpless. "What can I do to help you?"

She looked at him and lifted her hands in a show of uncertainty. "You're letting me stay here. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He stood and walked to her, enfolding her in his arms. "I love you. You don't need to thank me." Taking her chin in his hand, he kissed her gently. "I think we should get some sleep. You've got a big meeting with your editor tomorrow, and I have to head into the office."

"Right." She started laughing. "And then I have to go shopping again. I have a closet full of clothes, but I need to buy more. This is crazy." She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. "I left all of the toiletries I bought at your house because I was coming back to New York."

Saying nothing, Jonathan took her hand and led her to the bathroom. It was fully stocked for both men and women. "I'm never sure who's going to stay at the apartment, so I have someone check after it's used and replenish what needs to be replaced. Use whatever you need."

Jennifer just looked at him. "You are a wonder, Jonathan Hart."

"And you are exhausted." He led her back out to the bedroom. "Get some sleep. I'll drop you at the _Times _in the morning before heading to work. If you need to go anywhere, Derek will be at your disposal."

Before he could go across the hall, she threw her arms around his neck. "I have no idea what I would have done without you the past few days." She fused her mouth to his in what started as a kiss to thank him, but it quickly escalated as their need for each other clamored for release. Her fingers combed through his hair as he pulled her closer and mated his tongue with hers. Slowly, they pulled apart and took a deep breath.

Her mouth was just an inch from his. "What sort of spell have you put on me, Darling?"

That smile of his came slowly and seductively. "A spell, huh?" The twinkle in his eyes was devilish. "Hopefully, soon, I'll be able to show you all my tricks."

Jonathan knew that her laugh would always make him want her. "I'm sure you have some pretty spectacular ones."

He gave her one last kiss before reluctantly heading to his own room. Turning at the door, he told her, "I love you, Darling. Sleep well."

"I love you, too." She blew him a kiss as he pulled the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Jonathan dropped Jennifer at the _Times_ before heading to his New York office. "If you hear from Lt. Harris, give me a call. I'll come with you."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Noon?"

She nodded. "I'll text if that changes."

As she reached for the door handle, Jonathan grabbed her arm and brought her mouth to his for a kiss that managed to be both sweet and sexy. "I'll miss you."

Her laugh made his whole body tingle. "I'll miss you, too." Before she shut the door, she blew him another kiss.

Derek started to pull away, but Jonathan told him to wait until Jennifer got into the building.

"That's sweet that you want to make sure she gets in the building okay."

Jonathan smiled at him. "That's part of it. The other part is that I just love to watch her walk."

Derek chuckled at his boss. "You got it bad for this one, Mr. Hart."

"That I do, Derek. That I do."

Donna Jones was waiting by Jennifer's desk when she got upstairs.

"DJ, how are you?"

"Welcome back, Edwards. I'm good, but I'm going to be better once I see that story from Argentina."

She set her bag down and pulled out the hard copy of her article. "You can start with this, and I'll email you the electronic version." DJ was old school when it came to copy. She still wanted to read it on paper and mark it up rather than editing it on the computer. Jennifer actually liked that about her editor. She turned to say something else, but DJ was already walking away, her nose buried in the story.

Laughing, Jennifer pulled out her laptop and got to work on the second installment. An hour later, she'd spoken to several contacts at Amnesty International, the Inter-American Commission on Human Rights, and the UN. She'd also left messages for a few congressmen and senators who championed human rights. DJ approached Jennifer's desk as she was hanging up the phone.

"Edwards, your article is brilliant. You mentioned in the email that it was the first in a two-part series?"

"That's my plan. I've been on the phone all morning trying to figure out how to get back into Argentina safely." DJ's raised eyebrow asked several questions at once. "Let's go to your office, and I'll tell you the whole story."

Jennifer started with Argentina and ended with the destruction of her apartment.

Her editor let out a long whistle. "How do you get yourself into these things, Edwards?"

She gave a little chuckle. "I have no idea. I might have to meet with Lt. Harris at some point today to go through security footage. I'm hoping he'll call so I can roll it into my lunch break."

DJ waved that idea off. "You're way ahead of the game right now. I've already got this story," She shook the hard copy a bit. "And you're working on the next part. Keep me posted."

Jennifer knew that was her dismissal cue. As she got to the door, DJ's voice brought her back around. "Jennifer, make sure you take care of yourself. That was scary stuff you went through."

Writer smiled back at editor. "I will. Thank you."

Jennifer's next office visitor was a tall, dark, handsome man. "Hi there, Gorgeous. Are you free for lunch?"

Her smile melted his heart. "With you, Darling? Any time."

They walked to the elevator with Jonathan's hand at the small of her back, but when the doors closed behind them, Jonathan pulled her in for a smoldering kiss.

"Oh, my. What did I do to deserve that?"

He was currently making her knees weak by running his lips over that delicate spot by her ear. "I've missed you all morning. I told you I would."

They jumped apart when the car stopped a few floors down, but Jonathan held her hand for the rest of the ride. He whispered in her ear, "You're adorable when you blush."

At lunch, Lt. Harris called and asked her to come to the station. She and Jonathan finished their meal then made their way to the precinct.

Harris greeted them both and led them to a room with a few computers set up in it. There was another person in there reviewing something as well. "Thanks for coming down. We've isolated the men who broke into your apartment in several frames. Let me know if you recognize them." He clicked a couple of times, and the surveillance video started running.

Jennifer did a double-take and looked at Jonathan. She could tell he saw what she did. "Those are the men from Argentina." Jonathan slipped his hand over hers.

Harris questioned her. "Argentina?"

She nodded her head. "Yes." Last night, she'd only told Harris about the story she was writing in South America, not about being held captive.

"Miss Edwards, why didn't you mention this yesterday?"

She shrugged. "I honestly didn't think that one had anything to do with the other. I never dreamed that they would follow me almost 5,000 miles."

"Do you know their names?"

"No. I'm not sure that we'll ever be able to figure out who they are." She took a deep breath and stopped to think for a moment. "I wonder if anyone that I talked to today knows them. My contacts for the story have been involved with this for longer than I have." Jennifer turned to Lt. Harris. "Is there a way I can get a still of these men? I might be able to get you names."

Jonathan and Jennifer left the station with a manila envelope containing an 8x10 photo of two of her captors. They sat in the car for a few minutes while she made some phone calls. The first was to DJ. "Hi, I've got a lead on the guys who destroyed my place, and it's connected to my story. I'm going to follow up, but I wanted to let you know I might not make it back in today…Okay, I'll keep you posted. Thanks."

The second call was to Peter Banner, the head of Amnesty International, USA. "Hi, Peter. It's Jennifer Edwards again… Thanks. I have a favor to ask. I just got a picture of two of the men I met in Argentina. If I send you a copy of it, would you look at it and let me know if you or anyone you work with knows who they are?... I really appreciate it… I'll shoot you a text as soon as we hang up. Talk to you soon."

She took a picture of the picture and sent it via text to Peter. She then had a similar conversation with Bianca Simmons, the head of the Inter-American Commission on Human Rights. After hanging up, she sent another text.

"All right, I need to make one more call to Lt. Harris. I forgot to ask when I can get back in my apartment."

Jonathan rubbed his hand up her arm. "Darling, you look drained. How many times today did you have to tell the story of what you went through?

"Just twice. I told DJ, my editor, and Lt. Harris. I only told Peter and Bianca that I met some men who hassled me over my story."

He brought her chin around, so she had to look at him. "Don't push yourself, and don't worry about your place. You know you can stay with me as long as you need to."

Her smile was one of gratitude. "I know, but I have some things I'm hoping aren't destroyed, and I guess I'd just like to know what was pawed through and what wasn't."

Not having any words to make her feel better, he just kissed her temple. "I don't need to go back to the office today, so if you'd like, we can wander together. I'd really like a second date with you."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that too. Especially since our first date was a non-date."

He laughed. "All right then, as the resident New Yorker, you get to choose what we do."

"First, let's go back and change out of our work clothes into tourist clothes."

He gave her a goofy grin. "Tourist clothes, huh? I forgot to pack my Hawaiian shirt." They laughed together as Derek pulled up in front of the apartment building. "We'll be back down in about a half-hour. Why don't you park the car and grab some lunch or coffee?" Jonathan handed Derek a fifty dollar bill as he got out of the car and turned to offer Jennifer his hand.

"Mr. Hart, you're already paying me a salary."

Jonathan shot Derek a look that was all business. "Yes, but I have you on double duty this week, and I'm asking more of you than usual. It's appreciated."

Derek doffed his cap. "Thank you, sir."

As Jennifer walked in with Jonathan's hand at the small of her back, she commented on his generosity. "And that is why you are beloved by everyone who works for you. They all know how much you value them."

He shrugged slightly. "It's just good business sense. Happy people work better, and I have less turn over."

She stopped abruptly and turned to him, all the love she felt for him evident in her eyes. "Most of it is pure Jonathan Hart magic. You're just a really nice man."

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. "When we get upstairs, be prepared to be kissed senseless." He turned her back around and marched her to the elevator. Jonathan actually thought about kissing her all the way up, but two others got on with them and rode to the floor just below the penthouse.

She was barely off the elevator when he spun her around and took her mouth with his. He pulled her as close as he could get her while his tongue danced with hers, and his fingers splayed down her back and through her hair. No one had ever made him lose all rational thought the way Jennifer did, and all she'd done was tell him he was nice. It was the look in her eyes that did him in. He knew in that moment that she would never reject him, and the need to show her how much he loved her possessed him. When his lips moved to that little spot by her ear, her hum of approval pushed him over the edge, and he pulled her blouse from her skirt so that his hands could move freely over her skin to her lace-covered breasts.

Jennifer tried to catch her breath and think through the fog of what this man's mouth and hands were doing to her. "Darling." He was currently destroying all her lucidity. "Darling. We told Derek we'd be down in a half-hour. We only have about fifteen minutes left."

Jonathan slowly removed his hands from under her blouse and rested his forehead to hers. He framed her face with his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I tend to lose control around you."

Her smile made his heart expand. "I rather like the way you lose control, but if we don't want to keep Derek waiting, we should get changed."

"Right now, Derek can wait for days for all I care."

Her little giggle almost had him crushing her to him again, but he'd made a promise to wait until the debacle with Irene was over, and he was sure there was another shoe that would drop. He just wished he knew when.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day was spent exploring what New York had to offer. Jonathan and Jennifer went to the top of The Rock, wandered through Times Square, took a carriage ride through Central Park, and ended the evening in a little jazz club in Greenwich Village. As they danced, Jonathan knew he'd never had a better day in his life. He placed a kiss on her temple. "Thank you for today. It's been terrific."

When she smiled up at him, his heart gave a little lurch. "This is one of the best days I've had in a long time. Maybe forever. It's definitely the best date I've ever been on."

He ran his thumb over her jaw as he brought his mouth to hers. The rest of the world ceased to exist, and both were a little embarrassed when they realized that they were still standing on the dance floor while the band was on a break. Jennifer ducked her head into his shoulder as they laughed.

"Maybe we should get out of here and head back to the apartment."

She nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

They were standing in the hallway between their bedrooms, knowing they needed to say goodnight, yet neither really wanting to when Jonathan's phone rang. "It's one in the morning." He looked at the screen, perplexed. "It's Max." Jennifer put her hand in Jonathan's as he pressed the speakerphone button. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Irene Darrow's what's wrong."

"You called me at one o'clock a.m. to talk about Irene?"

Max shook his head on his end of the line. "I'm sorry, Mr. H. I forgot the time change."

Jonathan laughed a little. "It's all right, Max. I'm still awake. Jennifer and I just got in. What's going on?"

"That dame won't stop calling, and I got no idea how she got our unlisted number. She's been all over the internet too, and you know I ain't much for bein' on it, but I figured I should check on you. To hear her say it, you'd think you twos was gettin' married tomorrow."

"All right, Max. I'll do damage control when I get home. Thanks for letting me know."

"Oh, one more thing. You and Miss Edwards made the news too. Got a cute pic of yous riding through Central Park and another dancin' all cozy at a club."

Both Jonathan and Jennifer looked at each other. "We just got home from the club, and there's a picture out already?"

"Them reporters are barracudas. No disrespect, Miss Edwards."

She laughed. "None taken, Max. That's why I'm not a gossip columnist."

"Max, we're heading off to bed now. Thanks for the head's up."

"Yeah, talk to ya later."

Jonathan slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket. "That's why I changed my cell number after she and I broke up. I'm surprised it took her this long to finagle my home number out of someone."

"Well, she obviously still knows people who know you. She did end up at your company party."

He shook his head slightly. "Talking about her is not the way I wanted to end tonight."

Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then let me give you something else to think about." She rubbed her lips over his, teasing him, giving him a small taste of her before deepening the kiss and emptying his mind of everything but her.

He rested his forehead to hers. "Jennifer, I don't have words for what you do to me."

She gave him a saucy smile. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

Holding her tightly, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Jonathan laughed as he backed into his room. "With you in them, I doubt they'll be sweet."

Laughter filled her eyes as Jennifer blew him a kiss across the hall and shut her door. Meanwhile, Jonathan contemplated taking a cold shower before bed, knowing he would need another in the morning after a night of dreaming about his sexy, gorgeous redhead.

...

Over the next couple of days, Jennifer put the finishing touches on the second part of her story. After working with Peter and Bianca, she hoped to add a third installment highlighting changes in Misiones Province for the Toba. While she knew that wouldn't happen for some time, wheels were turning in the right direction. After a lengthy conversation in Spanish with Matias at the Argentinean Consulate in Chicago, Jennifer decided that going back to Argentina was not a good idea. To be safe, because she had no idea who all was involved in her kidnapping, she'd used the name Maria and told Matias she was a reporter with the _Chicago Tribune_ who was doing a story on local culture in Misiones Province. If they did trace the call back to the _New York Times_, she'd placed the call through the switchboard to deflect the direct link to her. Seeing the time on the clock, she grabbed her purse, stopped for a pastrami on rye for Jonathan and a salad for herself, and breezed into the building which housed the New York offices of Hart Industries.

While Marie hadn't met Jennifer Edwards yet, she'd been told by her boss that if Miss Edwards ever called or came to see him, he was to be notified immediately. When Jennifer approached the desk, she extended her hand. "You must be Marie. I'm Jennifer Edwards. Jonathan isn't expecting me, but I brought him lunch. If he's in a meeting, I can leave it for him."

Marie smiled up at the pretty, young woman. "Let me just check his office." She picked up the phone on her desk. "Mr. Hart? Miss Edwards is here to see you." After she hung up the phone, she told Jennifer, "You can go right in."

"Thank you, Marie."

Jonathan opened the door just as she got to it. "Hi there, Darling. This is a terrific surprise."

"I thought you could use some lunch, and I needed a break. Do you have time?"

"I always have time for you." He stuck his head out his office door. "Marie, thanks. And hold all my calls 'til after lunch."

"I will, Mr. Hart."

He closed the door and went to the table where Jennifer was setting out the food. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of white wine would go well with my salad."

"White wine it is. What have you been working on today?"

"I spent most of my morning on the phone." She took the glass he offered her. "Thank you. I talked with Peter and Bianca about what's going on in Argentina, and they both seem to think that things might be moving in a positive direction. After that, I called the Argentinian Consulate in Chicago to see if they could shed any light on the situation. I used a false name and told them I was with the _Chicago Tribune_. Either Matias didn't know anything, or he was covering for others. I tend toward not knowing anything, though." She took a breath and a bite of her salad.

"Have you made a decision about going back?" His heart was in his throat as he waited for her answer, but his poker face was firmly in place.

"That's one of the reasons I stopped by for lunch. I wanted to talk to you about it in person." Jennifer reached over and took his hand. "I can't go back." She shook her head as she ran her fingers over one of her wrists. "I want to, but it would be foolish of me to risk my life again."

Jonathan came around the table and pulled her into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He took a deep breath before saying anything. "You can still write the article from here. You can still be a voice for the Toba."

She melted into him. "I know, and I will. A couple of years ago, I would have gone back. Last week, I would have gone back." Jennifer looked up and locked eyes with Jonathan. "You would have let me go, wouldn't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

He nodded. "I would have hated it, and I would have worried every minute you were gone, but if going back was something you truly felt you needed to do, I wouldn't have stopped you." A slow smile stole across his handsome face. "I absolutely would have tried to talk you into letting me come with you."

Her laugh was full. "I would have let you." She kissed him before she told him that she'd also heard from Lt. Harris on her way over for lunch. "He told me my apartment is cleared for me to go in."

Jonathan ran his thumb over her cheek. "We can stop after work if you'd like."

Nodding, she took a drink of her wine. "I don't know how much I can salvage, but I have some pictures and other mementos I'd like to get."

"Will it work for me to pick you up about 5:30?"

She kissed him gently. "That's perfect. I should get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Count on it. I'll walk you to the elevator."

They walked down the hallway with his hand on the small of her back. After he pushed the button, he took both of her arms in his hands and pulled her to him so he could kiss her thoroughly. "Thanks for lunch. I love you."

Her smile brightened the rest of his day. "I love you, too."

...

Jonathan pulled up in front of the _New York Times_ building and was just heading in to get Jennifer when she came out the front door.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, I was just coming in to escort you down."

"I was finished, so I thought I'd come down to wait for you."

He nodded slightly. "Shall we, then?"

"We shall."

The yellow crime scene tape was still blocking her door when they got to her apartment, so Jonathan ripped it down and threw it in the garbage once they were inside. Wrapping Jennifer in his arms, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I know you'll need to go through things on your own, but put me to work. Let me help you somehow."

She'd always been independent, and it was a huge adjustment to let someone into her life. With everyone else, it always felt like an intrusion, but with Jonathan, it felt natural. Melting into him, she drew strength and calm from his embrace. "You being here with me is helping more than you know. I want to find my pictures and the box I have from my mother. Do you mind righting furniture?"

He rubbed his hands up and down her back to soothe her before letting her go. "Not at all." He removed his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoned the top three buttons on his dress shirt, and rolled up his sleeves to get to work. Starting in the kitchen, he put the small table and chairs back on their legs, threw away food that had been thrown out of the fridge and freezer, and picked up pieces of broken glass and stoneware.

Jennifer was in the bedroom when he came in holding a dish towel to his hand. "Do you have a bandage?"

She turned around and gasped as she saw the blood on the towel. "What happened?"

"I was picking up shards of broken dishes and managed to cut myself."

"Come with me." She half-dragged him into the bathroom to inspect his injury.

He rolled his eyes. "Jennifer, I'm fine. I just need a bandage."

"It looks like you need more than that." She pulled down gauze and medical tape. "We'll try this, but if it bleeds through, we should take you to get stitches."

His reply had the petulance of a child. "I don't need stitches."

"That remains to be seen." She placed a light kiss on his hand. "I have a broom and dustpan in the closet by the kitchen."

"I know. I was just picking up the big pieces." To get the attention off of himself, he asked if she'd found what she was looking for.

She gave him a sardonic laugh. "I will apparently be buying a new wardrobe." She held up some of her clothes, which looked as though they'd been slashed with a machete. "I must have really made them angry when I escaped." When she moved a pile of clothes, she let out a groan of despair and sank to the floor to pick up the pieces of broken picture frames.

Jonathan immediately bent down next to her. "Let those be. You'll cut yourself like I did."

"But my photos. They're ruined." She held several pictures in her hands that were wrinkled and torn. The tears ran freely down her face.

Jonathan picked another one up off the floor. "You with your parents?"

She nodded and swallowed, trying to stop her weeping. He scooted a little closer and rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "That was the last time we were all together." She threw the torn paper on the floor and headed for the bathroom. Jonathan picked them all up and put them under his suit jacket before going in to try to comfort Jennifer.

"I'm sorry about your photos." He held her for a while, knowing that her sobs were a healthy release of the emotions of the last few weeks. "Is there anything else you need from here?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No. They touched everything. I don't want any of it, except this." Picking up the box she'd found miraculously intact in the back of her closet, which contained some mementos from her mother, she walked out the door for the last time. She would call a cleaning service to take care of the rest.

As Jonathan comforted Jennifer in the back of the car, Derek kept his eye on the rear view mirror. He hated to be an alarmist, but he knew when he was being followed, and they were definitely being tailed. He also hated to interrupt his boss, but his motto was "better safe than sorry". "Mr. Hart, we might have a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Hart, I don't mean to be an alarmist, but I'm pretty sure we're being followed."

Jonathan looked through the rear window. "Which car, Derek?"

"The black Town Car. About four cars back in the other lane."

"That doesn't look like a New York plate. Can you make it out?"

"No. They're too far back. What do you want me to do, boss?"

"Head toward Hart Industries. I don't want to lead them to my apartment." Jonathan pulled Lt. Harris' card out and called. "This is Jonathan Hart… Well, that's what I'm calling about. We just left Jennifer's apartment, but we're being followed… Yes, we're headed toward Hart Industries right now… We're about fifteen minutes away… Thanks."

"Jonathan, you don't think it's those men, do you?"

"I'm not sure, but it makes sense that whoever is following us has been waiting for you to come back to your place." He saw the fear in her eyes and took her hand in his. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

When Derek pulled up in front, Jonathan didn't see Lt. Harris there yet, but he knew night security would be on duty inside. "Why don't you drop us off, circle the block, and park in the employee garage? I'm pretty sure they aren't going to follow you. I'll call you when we've got everything straightened out."

"Sounds good, Mr. Hart."

They got out of the car, and Jonathan kept Jennifer between him and the building with his hand at the small of her back. He used his key card to swipe in and checked in at the security desk.

"Hi, Jim. How are you tonight?"

"Mr. Hart. You're here kind of late, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Just playing a little cat and mouse with someone. Do me a favor and look over my shoulder without being obvious. Is there a…" Jonathan never got the end of his sentence out as glass from the front entrance exploded behind them. He shoved Jennifer behind the security desk, while Jim returned fire. Unfortunately, Jim was outnumbered, and they were wearing flak jackets. He managed to hit one as they moved toward the desk. After firing several rounds, Jim knew they would all need to reload soon, but his job was to protect Jonathan, the pretty lady with him, and anyone else in the building. Standing to take one more shot, Jim took two bullets to the chest.

Jennifer pressed her hands to his wounds, while Jonathan picked up the gun. He'd promised Jennifer these people wouldn't hurt her, but bullets were flying everywhere. As he leaned around the edge of the desk to fire, both he and the other gunman went down.

"Oh, God! Jonathan!"

It was suddenly, eerily quiet. An officer came running behind the desk, and Jennifer screamed at him. "Please, call an ambulance! Hurry!" She tried pressing on both men's wounds, but she gravitated toward Jonathan.

Jonathan could hear Jennifer's voice, but it was muffled and sounded far away. There was a burning sensation in his chest, like he was underwater and holding his breath for too long, but breathing was hard too. He couldn't understand why he felt like he was drowning. He opened his eyes as he heard her tell him she loved him before everything went dark.

The scene around her moved in slow motion as the officers did their jobs, and the paramedics prepped both Jim and Jonathan for transport to the hospital. As Derek prepared to drive into the garage, he saw all of the commotion, including Jennifer climbing into the back of an ambulance, and followed them to New York Presbyterian.

Jennifer was pacing furiously in the waiting room when Derek found her. "What happened?"

"After you dropped us off, whoever was following us came into the building and opened fire. I don't know how Jonathan is doing. They took him back but wouldn't let me see him because they were going to prep him right away for surgery. I need to call Max, but I don't have any reception in here."

"I'll wait. You go call Max."

"Thanks, Derek." Jennifer walked down the corridor and outside to make one of the hardest calls of her life.

The man Jonathan thought of as a father picked up on the second ring. "Hart Residence."

"Max, it's Jennifer."

His voice immediately was cheerier. "Miss Edwards. How's New York?"

"Not so great, Max. Jonathan's been shot."

"What? How? Is he okay? He's gonna be okay, right?"

"He's being prepped for surgery right now, or maybe he's already in there. I don't know. We were being followed, and two men shot up Hart Industries. I think it was the men from Argentina, but it all happened so fast. Jim, the night security guard was also shot."

"Are you okay? What about the bad guys?"

"I'm not injured, but I'm not fine either. The two men are both dead. Jim shot one, and the police shot the other, but not before Jonathan was hurt." She broke then. "Max, I'm scared. Jonathan shouldn't be the one who got shot. Not for me. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Miss Edwards, he loves you, and he ain't never loved no one like this before. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. Ain't nobody's fault but the guys who shot him."

She could hardly talk through her anguish. "I love him too, Max. I can't live without him. What do I do when he comes out of surgery? They won't let me see him. I'm not family."

"I'll call Mr. H.'s lawyer. He'll get you in."

Jennifer inhaled sharply before she spoke. "Thanks, Max. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

Lt. Harris approached her as soon as she disconnected the call. "Miss Edwards?"

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Have you heard anything about Mr. Hart or the security guard?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. They were both rushed into surgery." She brought her hands up to her face, and that's when she noticed all the blood. Her hands were covered, her blouse was splattered, and as the realization of the situation pummeled her brain, she felt nauseous. Jennifer rushed to the nearest trash can and threw up.

Harris handed her a napkin from his pocket. Taking her elbow, he led her to one of the benches just outside the entrance doors. "Are you all right?"

She had the shakes, and her knees felt like jello. "No. I'm probably the furthest from all right that I've ever been. I have the blood of the man I love on my hands."

"The men who shot him are both dead. They were the same men who broke into your apartment."

"I thought so. I don't know how I feel about that. It seems like they got off too easy." She looked up at him. "Have you contacted Jim's family?"

"Yes, his wife was in Maine, visiting their daughter."

Jennifer nodded, a kind of numbness overcoming her. She needed to do something. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to go back inside." Her eyes caught the approaching news vans, and she certainly didn't want to deal with them. "Lieutenant, the press is arriving. Please, keep them away as much as you can."

"I'll do my best. We'll need to talk later. I need your statement, but it can wait until I can get Mr. Hart's also."

The first thing Jennifer did when she went back inside was use the restroom to try to wash off the blood. She could do nothing about her clothing, and she stood at the sink for a long time, waiting for tears that wouldn't come. Her guilt was too great.

Over the next few hours, she asked the nurses repeatedly for information, but because she wasn't family, she continually got the, "We're sorry, there's nothing we call tell you," line.

She was sharing her frustration with Derek when a man in a suit approached them. "Miss Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Alex Carrington, one of the lawyers from Hart Industries. Max Brennan called the California office to let us know what is going on with Mr. Hart. Do you know anything?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, and Jonathan's been in surgery for the last three hours. They won't tell me a thing because I'm not family."

"Max mentioned that you were afraid that might happen. Let me go talk to the nurse, and I'll get this straightened out."

She watched as he approached the same nurse she'd just spoken to and was immediately escorted down the hallway, through the double doors that led out of the ER. The doors didn't quite shut before they opened again, and Jennifer groaned at the woman who barreled up to the desk.

"I'm Irene Darrow. My fiancé was brought in earlier with a gunshot wound. I had to hear about it on the news for god's sake. I demand to know what is going on."

Gritting her teeth, Jennifer strode to the nurse's station, intent on keeping Irene away from Jonathan. "Irene, you don't belong here." Turning to a nurse she hadn't yet met, she introduced herself calmly. "My name is Jennifer Edwards. I came in with Jonathan Hart, who was brought in earlier with a gunshot wound. I can assure you that this woman is not his fiancé. He doesn't even like her."

A look of complete indignity crossed Irene's face as she stared Jennifer down. However, no words were exchanged because a doctor entered the waiting room at that time. Seeing as Derek, Jennifer, and Irene were the only ones waiting, Jennifer hoped it was news about Jonathan. "Miss Edwards?"

She stepped forward. "Yes."

"Please come with me."

Irene tried to follow. "I should be allowed to go with you. Jonathan needs to see me."

The doctor was firm. "I'm sorry. Only Miss Edwards is allowed to come with me."

Jennifer left Irene fuming and walked with the doctor to another, smaller waiting room reserved for families.

"Please, the waiting is killing me. What can you tell me about Jonathan? Can you tell me anything?"

He extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Shaw. Legally, we couldn't share anything before. Mr. Hart's lawyer had some paperwork which changed that. Miss Edwards, I'm sorry. I truly am."

A look of horror passed over Jennifer's face, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Please, just tell me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dr. Shaw immediately took Jennifer's elbow to steady her. "Mr. Hart is still in surgery."

She tried to get control of her breathing and the tears that threatened. "So, he's alive?"

"Yes. I'm not the attending physician. I only came to let you know that you will be given updates on his progress."

"You told me you were sorry, and I thought…I thought that he…"

"No, I only meant that I was sorry for all that waiting without knowing anything. My sincerest apologies for not being more clear."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Only that he's stable and holding his own. Surgery might be another hour or two, but he's in good hands. The doctor in the ER when Mr. Hart was brought in is the head of our trauma team. Dr. Curtis doesn't give up without a fight."

Jennifer nodded. "What about Jim, the other man brought in about the same time as Jonathan? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

Dr. Shaw shook his head. "I don't know how his surgery is going. Does he have family here?"

"His wife was visiting their daughter in Maine and is making her way here."

"All right. You can wait here, and Dr. Curtis will find you when he has news for you."

With that, she was left alone. She paced for a bit but knew she needed to call Max and let Derek know what was going on. He'd been great about staying with her, but now that she knew she had access to Jonathan's condition, she would be all right by herself. As soon as she entered the main waiting room, Irene pounced. "How is Jonathan?"

At first, Jennifer chose to ignore the woman but then thought it might be better to face her head-on. "Irene, I don't know why you're in New York, and I don't care, but you need to back off." From there Jennifer walked over to Derek. "I can't thank you enough for everything. Jonathan's still in surgery, but things seem to be going as well as they can. You can feel free to head home, if you want. I've got your number and will text with any information."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you in a difficult situation."

Jennifer smiled slightly as she saw Derek look over her head to where Irene was lurking in the background. "I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, let me know."

When Jennifer turned around, she noticed Irene heading out the doors. Curious, she followed, knowing that the other woman wouldn't leave without a reason. Rolling her eyes as Irene stepped up to the dozen microphones held out to her, Jennifer headed to the nurse's station.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I'm waiting for news on Jonathan Hart."

Leo looked up from what he was doing. "Are you family?"

Shaking her head, Jennifer responded. "No, but I spoke with Dr. Shaw, and he assured me that I would be informed of Jonathan's status. Something about papers and his lawyer."

"Let me check the chart." He pulled something up on the computer and scrolled through the information on the screen. "Yep, it's all right here."

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm going to go to the smaller waiting room." She looked over her shoulder. "Do you see the woman out there with the press?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I see her."

In spite of herself, Jennifer let out a little chuckle. "You've obviously been dealing with her in here."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be objective."

"It's all right. She pushes a lot of buttons. I probably don't have a right to ask this, but please don't give her any information about Jonathan. She will tell you they're engaged. Irene might tell you anything, but she is no longer a part of Jonathan's life and hasn't been for more than a year." She looked over her shoulder again. "God only knows what she's out there telling the press."

"Don't worry, Miss Edwards. We legally can't tell her anything, and you have every right to ask. You have Mr. Hart's Power of Attorney."

Jennifer's head snapped back around. "What?"

"You're Mr. Hart's POA. You didn't know?"

"No." Her brain wouldn't process the information. "I need to go back to the other waiting room. I don't want to miss Dr. Curtis." Back in the smaller room, she paced. _Why would Jonathan give me the power to make all his medical decisions? We've only known each other a week. What was he thinking? Is this some sort of ruse that Max set up? Max. I have to call him. _She was thankful to have a signal in this room.

"Hart residence."

"Hi, Max. It's Jennifer."

"Miss Edwards, how's Mr. H.?"

"Still in surgery. I don't know if it's good or bad that it's taking this long."

"I'm going to take it as a sign that Mr. H. is fighting."

"That's a good idea, Max. Listen, the lawyer was here earlier, but I didn't really talk to him. One of the nurses just told me that Jonathan gave me his Power of Attorney. Did he mean that you were the POA and gave me permission to get information about Jonathan?"

"Nope. I used to be, but Mr. H. changed it yesterday, and I'm okay with it."

Jennifer was flummoxed. "How did he do it so quickly? Why, Max? That doesn't make any sense."

"You'll have to ask him. It ain't my story to tell."

Just then, a doctor appeared in the doorway. "Max, I've got to go. I'll call you again soon."

"Miss Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Curtis."

"How's Jonathan?"

"In recovery. Surgery went well, but it started off complicated and got even more so when his lung collapsed just before we got him to the OR."

"That sounds bad."

"It would have been if he hadn't already been prepped and on his way. Thankfully, the bullet missed his aorta and heart, but it nicked a rib, and one of the fragments punctured his lung, thus the collapse. We were able to find the pieces of the bullet and get him all sewn up, though. He's in stable condition, but we've got him in the ICU to monitor him through the night." He looked up at the clock. "Well, morning, I guess, is more accurate."

"When can I see him?"

"He should be settled by now. Follow me up, and I'll make sure the nurses know who you are so you can visit. He's pretty heavily medicated, but he's breathing on his own, which is good. We have him hooked up to oxygen just to keep his numbers steady, so don't be alarmed by that. The sooner he comes out of the anesthesia, the better."

"How long do you think he'll have to stay in the hospital?"

"At the very least, a week. Because of the gunshot wound, pneumothorax and hemothorax, my guess is closer to two weeks, as long as there aren't any further complications."

"I'm sorry. I understood gunshot wound, but the other two words were lost on me."

"My apologies. I forget my English sometimes." Jennifer chuckled a bit in spite of herself. "Pneumothorax is the medical term for a lung collapse, but when that happened, Mr. Hart also ended up with some blood backing up into his lung. That's a hemothorax."

Once Dr. Curtis explained it, it made perfect sense to Jennifer, and if she'd been firing on all cylinders, she probably wouldn't have had to ask. When they approached the ICU nurse's station, Dr. Curtis introduced Jennifer to Glenys, the head nurse on duty. "Will you show Miss Edwards to Mr. Hart's room, please? I'll be in to check on him before I go off shift."

"We're going to go to room three, Miss Edwards."

"It's Jennifer, please."

When Glenys opened the door, the room was dimly lit, and Jennifer immediately focused on the man lying in the bed. She took a deep breath, and Glenys placed a hand on her arm. "It's all right to take a moment. He's just gotten out of surgery and doesn't look like he did before."

Jennifer nodded. "He's just such a strong man. Seeing him hooked up to all these things and lying in that bed is disconcerting."

"Give him a few days, and he'll start to look like the man you remember."

"Thank you." Jennifer moved to the bed and slid the chair from the wall closer to Jonathan's side. Most of the tubes and wires were hooked to his left side, so she stood on his right and took his hand in hers. "Darling, I know you might not be able to hear me, but I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Max said to say hi and not to worry. He's got everything under control at home. As if you would ever doubt that. You rest right now, but eventually I'm going to need you to open those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." Before she settled in the chair, she placed a feather-light kiss on his lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you, and I'm so sorry I got you involved in this mess." The tears finally came and coursed down her cheeks as she sat and watched his chest move up and down. She was just so thankful he was alive. Eventually, the reassuring, rhythmic movement of his breathing lulled her to sleep as the sun began to rise.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jennifer woke to the beep of Jonathan's IV monitor. A nurse she didn't recognize came in to change the bag. "Good afternoon. I'm Natalie."

"Afternoon?"

"Not too much past. Both Glenys and I tried to be as quiet as we could. You had a long night."

Looking longingly at Jonathan, Jennifer tried to mask her disappointment. "He's still not awake."

The young, bubbly nurse was reassuring. "He's just sleeping. His body is tired and trying to heal. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up soon." She finished documenting her patient's vitals in the computer and turned back to Jennifer. "Can I get you something to eat? I can order it to the room so you don't have to leave, although it would do you some good to stretch your legs."

"I don't want to leave and have him wake up alone." Jennifer rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "I wouldn't mind some tea and toast. I'm not terribly hungry."

Natalie smiled. "I can make that happen."

When they were alone again, Jennifer leaned over and kissed the back of Jonathan's hand. She jumped when she felt his fingers tighten around hers. "Jonathan?"

His eyes flickered open briefly.

"Darling? I'd love to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

His eyes opened again, and this time, he blinked a few times before he searched the room and found Jennifer standing next to him.

"Hi there."

Jonathan wanted to talk to her, but his mouth felt like it was glued shut, and his brain was foggy. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, but it burned like fire, and he winced.

"Let me call the nurse." Jennifer could see that waking up was agitating him, and she wanted him to stay calm. "Darling, you're in the hospital. I'll tell you all about it once the nurse comes in and checks things." To soothe him, she ran her thumb over his knuckles and continued to talk to him.

Natalie breezed in and immediately checked his vitals and pain medication levels. She depressed the button to help ease Jonathan's discomfort. "It's good to see you awake, Jonathan. Unfortunately, now that you're awake, things are going to hurt a bit. We'll make sure we keep the pain at a minimum, though."

"He tried to speak when he woke up but struggled with that."

"That's normal. I'll get him some water to help wet his throat." She disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a damp washcloth. "You can place this on his lips, and I'll be right back with a cup and pitcher."

Jennifer pressed the cool cloth to his lips gently and could see the relief it gave him. She leaned down and softly kissed him before Natalie came back in. Jonathan smiled slightly but kept his eyes closed.

When Natalie returned, Dr. Curtis was with her. "I hear someone's awake." He walked up to Jonathan's bed. "I'm Dr. Curtis, Mr. Hart. I'm the one who fixed you up last night. I'd like to check your stitches and your thoracostomy tube." He turned to Jennifer. "Would you mind stepping out?"

Jonathan tightened his fingers around hers and shook his head. "No." He wanted it to sound forceful, but it came out as more of a garbled breath. "Please… Stay."

The doctor nodded. "Miss Edwards, would you please move to the head of the bed then?" Jennifer did as asked, but Jonathan didn't let go of her hand. As Dr. Curtis checked his patient, he chatted through last night's surgery. "You were actually very lucky, Mr. Hart. With the trajectory of the entry, it looks like the bullet ricocheted off of something before piercing your chest sideways. It went in just below your diaphragm on your right side and moved through your chest cavity to the left, narrowly missing your aorta and the lower lobe of your heart. It nicked a rib, and a fragment caused your left lung to collapse. That's why it hurts to breathe right now. We got all the pieces out, patched you up, and you should be as good as new with time. You're going to be our guest for the next couple of weeks, though. We need to make sure that there aren't any further complications."

There was a knock at the door, and another nurse stuck her head in. "Dr. Curtis, there's a Lt. Harris out here who asked to speak to Mr. Hart and Miss Edwards."

"I'll be out in just a minute." He turned back to the couple. "I'm going to see if he can wait another day to talk to you. Get some rest. I'm headed off shift, but I'll be back in later tomorrow."

Jennifer shook the man's hand. "I can't thank you enough for saving Jonathan's life."

Dr. Curtis smiled slightly. "It's always a good day when I can talk to a patient after surgery. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she was moving from the head to the side of the bed, Jonathan brought Jennifer's hand to his lips. "Would you like another sip of water?"

He nodded, and she placed the straw in his mouth. After she set the cup back on the tray, she leaned in to whisper her love to him and kissed his cheek. She laughed as he took his hand and pointed to his lips. "Just a little one. I don't think you're up for too much else yet, Darling." Her lips met his in a soft brush, and he ran his thumb over her cheek. That loving gesture brought tears to her eyes, and she blinked furiously so he wouldn't see them.

His voice was rusty and slow. "Hey… I'm… okay."

She rested her forehead on his. "Yes. Yes, you are now. I'm sorry. I was just so scared, and now that you're going to be all right, everything just kind of hit me." Jennifer gave him a brilliant smile that faded quickly. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. Especially not when you wouldn't be lying here if it weren't for me."

Jonathan shook his head slightly. "Them. Not… you."

She sighed in frustration. "What am I doing? You shouldn't be talking, and I'm being an idiot." She stood suddenly. "I should go call Max and let him know you're awake. I have no cell reception here, so I'm going to step out." Leaning over, she placed another small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

He watched her go, completely confused and powerless to follow her.

Jennifer calmed herself before calling Max and letting him know that Jonathan was awake. She promised to call back later and was still staring at her phone when she ran smack into someone else. "DJ? What are you doing here?"

"Really? One of my best reporters, who also happens to be a good friend, is in a shootout at Hart Industries, and she wonders why I'm here?"

Jennifer rubbed her hand across her forehead. "I'm sorry. It's been a long…" She waved her hand in the air. "…however many hours it's been."

DJ placed a hand on Jennifer's arm. "Are you okay?"

A sardonic laugh escaped Jennifer's lips. "Yes. No. Hell, if I know." She began pacing. "Jonathan's lying in there because of me. Because of the story I did in Argentina. Maybe I should have stuck to my guns and not gotten involved in another relationship. I obviously am horrible at them." She was on a tirade, and DJ watched her unravel, waiting until she was done to help put her back together again. "But no, Jonathan Hart has to go and be the most perfect man on the planet. DJ, he's kind and generous. He's loving and sincere. He's got this wicked sense of humor and a devilish smile, but he's also completely charming and the last of the old fashioned gentlemen. How am I supposed to help myself? Trying not to fall in love with him is like trying not to breathe."

DJ intervened. "It certainly doesn't help that his sex appeal is off the charts."

Jennifer speared the air with a finger. "Exactly. I was a goner the minute those beautiful baby blues looked at me." She was still pacing furiously. "How do I face him when I feel all this guilt of almost costing him his life?"

Never one to mince words, DJ asked, "Did you shoot him?"

Spinning around, Jennifer glared at DJ. "Of course not."

"Then how is it your fault?"

"Because he wouldn't have been shot if it weren't for me."

DJ threw her hands in the air. "For being such a brilliant woman, Jennifer, you're completely dense."

Her ire went up. "I beg your pardon."

"Jonathan could have walked in front of a bus this morning."

"Your point is?"

DJ took a deep breath. "Let me ask you this. If the situation were reversed, and you were lying in that bed because someone tried to kill Jonathan and hit you, would you blame him?"

Jennifer spoke without thinking. "Of course not." She closed her eyes and let it sink in. "Of course not."

"Do you think Jonathan blames you?"

"No."

"Then maybe you should go back in and talk to him."

Jennifer pulled DJ in for a strong hug. "Thank you." As the redhead started to walk away, she turned back around, her brow furrowed. "What's the nut job out front raving about in the news? Sorry, I probably should call her delusional, not a nut job."

"Brunette? Gorgeous? I think she shrieked that her name was Irene Darrow. Is that the nut job?" Jennifer nodded, and DJ continued. "Nut job works. She's telling anyone who will listen that she's going to be Mrs. Hart and that she's going to sue the hospital for keeping her away from the love of her life." DJ laughed. "It's actually both comical and sad. She's coming off as a raving lunatic."

"Good. I should probably go make a statement now that Jonathan's awake, but I want him to tell me what he wants them to know. If it were up to me, they'd only get two words; he's awake."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jennifer braced herself for the apology she needed to make before pushing the door to Jonathan's room open. She knew she'd hurt him with the way she walked out, but all of her emotions bubbled over, and she panicked. Right now, her focus needed to be on helping him regain his strength, not on her own issues. He was all that mattered. Pasting a smile on her face, she headed back into his room. Her heart lurched when she realized the bed was gone. She hurried to the nurse's desk. "Can you please tell me where Jonathan Hart is? He's supposed to be in room three, but he isn't."

The nurse smiled up at her. "He's just gone down for a couple of tests. He should be back up shortly."

"Thanks." Jennifer headed back to the room to wait.

Before Jonathan got back, however, DJ returned with a bag. "I brought everything you asked for. I have to say, Edwards, Jonathan has good taste in clothes. I found a couple of pairs of pajamas and brought you two outfits because I didn't know what you might want to wear. One will look good on camera, and the other is more comfortable for hanging out in a hospital. "

"He has good taste in everything, and thanks for this." She hoisted the bag slightly.

"That's why he's with you."

Jennifer's eyes filled. "Thanks, DJ. For everything." She shook her head slightly. "It will feel good to get out of these clothes."

...

Jonathan couldn't figure out what happened with Jennifer. One minute, everything seemed fine, and the next, she was running out the door like she couldn't wait to get away from him.

"Mr. Hart?"

He turned toward the voice. "Hmmm?"

"Deep breath and hold it, please."

"Hurts."

"I know. It's just once. We need to check your lung capacity." He nodded slightly and inhaled. "Good. Let it out. We're going to take a few pictures, and then we'll get you back upstairs."

As they were getting ready to head back up, Jonathan stopped them. It was still hard for him to string full sentences together. It was uncomfortable to take those deep breaths. "Gift shop?"

Oren, Jonathan's chauffeur for testing, chuckled. "We can't fit your bed in the gift shop, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan laughed and winced at the same time. "Flowers…for…Jennifer."

The young man smiled. "I can get you what you want for your lady."

"Daisies."

"And if they don't have those?"

"Roses…colors."

"Got it."

Jonathan was slightly disappointed that Jennifer wasn't in his room when he got back, but it gave him time to give cash to Oren for the flowers. The young attendant was happy to help with the surprises Jonathan had asked him to arrange. His red-headed spitfire came in shortly after Oren left, and Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd showered and changed, and her scent surrounded him. "You…are…beautiful." He noticed a slight sadness in her eyes and vowed to remove it.

She came up to the side of his bed and leaned down so she could kiss him. As her lips brushed over his, his world tilted then righted itself. "I owe you an apology."

He shook his head. "No."

"Yes. I walked out on you earlier. I panicked, and I left. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why did I panic?"

He nodded.

Jennifer cupped his cheek in her hand. "It destroyed me to see you lying in this bed. Last night, after I called Max to tell him what happened, I was talking to Lt. Harris. I had your blood all over my hands and clothes, and I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. When you woke up earlier, I think that everything just kind of overwhelmed me, but I also had this crushing guilt. I'm the reason you're lying here. If I hadn't stowed away on your plane, you wouldn't be here."

He squeezed her hand. "I…wouldn't…know…you." His lack of being able to talk freely frustrated him. "I…can't…imagine…life…without…you."

Her smile slowly spread across her face. "I can't imagine my life without you either. DJ, my editor, gave me a verbal smackdown earlier and made me realize that if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't blame you, so I should give up the guilt."

His smile lit up his room. "Smart…lady."

"She is, and she also brought you some pajamas. I figured since you have to be here for a couple of weeks, you might like to be more comfortable."

He brought his free hand up and threaded it through her hair, bringing her mouth to his for a slow, sultry kiss. It was the best thank you he could think of at the moment.

Oren cleared his throat from the doorway. "Hate to interrupt." The couple smiled at each other as they parted. "You must be Jennifer."

She turned toward the young man in scrubs. "I am."

"I'm Oren. I was this dude's ride to testing earlier, and he asked me to pick up something special for his lady." He held out the bouquet of daisies and colored roses.

Jennifer looked down at the man in the bed. "You really are a romantic, aren't you?" She walked over to Oren and took the flowers. "These are beautiful. Thank you." Behind her, Jonathan pointed and winked at the other man. "Darling, would you mind if I go find something to put these in? I'll be right back. Maybe Oren could help you change into your pajamas."

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his as she blew him a kiss before exiting. Jonathan fist-bumped Oren after the door closed. "Thanks."

"Bro, you told me she was gorgeous. You weren't lying. You need to keep her."

"I…plan…to."

...

Jennifer ran into the lieutenant on her way back to Jonathan's room. "Lt. Harris, how are you?"

"Doing pretty well. Is it all right if I talk to you and Mr. Hart for a few minutes?"

"Yes, that should be fine. He's still having a little trouble speaking. It hurts for him to take full breaths, so please be patient with him."

"Of course. I'm in no hurry. I want to update you, and I have to get your statements for the report." He followed Jennifer into the room.

"Darling, Lt. Harris is here." She stopped and admired the way the navy blue of Jonathan's pajamas brought out the blue in his eyes. A smile stole across her face. "You look much more comfortable."

The two men shook hands. "Mr. Hart, you look much better today than you did last night when I saw you."

"Feel…better…too."

They spent time talking through the events after leaving Jennifer's apartment, how the couple was followed, attacked, and the subsequent surgery. Both Jonathan and Jennifer were happy to hear that Jim was also doing well. He was on the opposite side of the ICU, so Jennifer hadn't run into his wife in the halls.

"Because this attack was committed by non-US citizens, the FBI and Homeland Security are involved. They will be contacting you soon, but I convinced them to let me speak with you first." He turned directly to Jennifer. "We're hoping to find out who sent Tomas and Nikolas Garcia after you. Gunning down two American citizens, holding you prisoner in Argentina, and destroying your apartment gives us some clout and a pretty strong voice with the Argentine government."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Oren came in with Jonathan's dinner. Lt. Harris stood to leave. "I didn't mean to take so much time, but I appreciate your statements. The feds will be in touch soon." He shook both of their hands before heading back to the station.

"I hope I didn't barge in on something important."

Jennifer smiled at the young man. "No, we were finished. Are you doing double duty today, Oren? First, you haul Jonathan all over the hospital, and now you're delivering his dinner. Not to mention your part-time gig as a florist."

"Nah, this is a favor." He gave Jonathan a fist-bump, went back out into the hallway, and brought in another tray. With a wink to the man in the bed, and a "see you later, Bro," he left.

Jennifer gave Jonathan a suspicious smile as she took in the two trays, one with a vase and a rose on it. "What are you up to?"

"Dinner…with…you."

"Awww." She gave him a quick kiss before pulling the rolling tray over and pushing it close enough for him to reach. Since the table was small, she put the dishes and the vase on the table before placing the trays on the chair. She situated herself on the edge of his bed so she could face him. Knowing eventually they would have to face the outside world, she brought up the press and Irene Darrow. Jennifer wasn't quite ready to ask him why he'd made her his POA. The implications of that act frightened her. "Darling, the press has been camped out front since last night. What would you like me to tell them?"

"Whatever…you…want."

She smiled. "Good. 'You're awake,' it is."

Since he couldn't laugh without it hurting, he gave her his million-dollar smile, but the laughter overflowed into his eyes. "Short…sweet."

"Yep." He watched as anger flashed across her face, and he took her hand over the tray.

"What?"

"I'm sure that Irene Darrow has been saying plenty. I've been loath to read the papers or check online, but while I was waiting for you to come out of surgery, Irene showed up and told everyone who would listen that she was your fiancé, and they needed to let her see you. Apparently, she's been feeding the press the same story. DJ mentioned it when I saw her earlier."

"I…don't…get…her…game…plan."

"I don't understand it either, but my plan is to ignore her."

"Good…plan." He let go of her hand long enough to push the tray out of the way and motioned for her to scoot closer.

She made sure not to jostle the bed as she leaned closer to him. "Did you need something, Mr. Hart?"

Jennifer loved watching his eyes darken just before he kissed her.

"You…I…need…you." His thumb brushed along her jaw and brought her lips to his as she braced her hands on either side of his head. She tried to keep the kiss gentle, but his mouth insisted on more, so she gave him what he wanted as his tongue mated with hers. Slowly, she pulled away, her breathing a little skewed. "Jonathan, this is not a good idea."

His impish smile was firmly in place. "Feels…good."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're incorrigible."

Pulling her down, he rested her forehead against his. "I…love…you."

"I love you, too."

He tried to stifle the yawn but couldn't quite manage. He'd slept off and on during the afternoon, but between the testing, the long talk with Lt. Harris, and his body trying to heal, he was exhausted.

"You should get some sleep, Darling."

He held her hand and felt guilty for asking, but he needed her near him. "Stay?"

"There's nowhere else I want to be right now." She smoothed his hair with her other hand and kissed his forehead as he drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days later, two FBI agents spent some time gathering information from the couple. They talked through Jennifer's time in Argentina, and, while the FBI had full access to the police reports from the break-in at her apartment and the shooting at Hart Industries, details were asked for that only first-person accounts could provide. After about three hours, both Jonathan and Jennifer were emotionally spent.

Agent Dawson shook both their hands at the end of the interview. "We're sorry to push so hard, and we apologize for taking so much time, but we want to make sure that we have enough ammunition to bring someone to justice in this case."

"We appreciate it, but Jonathan really needs to rest so he can get better."

"We'll be in touch soon, hopefully, with good news."

As the week wore on, Jonathan continued to improve. He was taken off oxygen, his chest tube was removed, and he was out taking short walks that became a little longer every day. His speech was also almost completely back to normal. Jennifer gave a couple of short statements to the press and kept Max in the loop on Jonathan's progress. Since everything was going well, Max decided the best thing for him to do was stay in California and keep up with things at home.

Jonathan and Jennifer were having breakfast together when Dr. Curtis stuck his head in the door. "Good morning."

They answered in unison. "Good morning."

"Things are looking really good, Jonathan." Dr. Curtis started using the couple's first names at their insistence the second day. "It helped a lot that you're in good shape. Today, I do have several tests I need to run you through, though. It'll probably take a few hours." He turned to Jennifer. "I know you've been a fixture here since the incident, but if you have errands to run or want to get outside for a bit, today would be a good day to do that. Oren's on duty, so he'll be up in about a half-hour to chauffeur you around."

"Thanks, Dr. Curtis." Once he left, Jonathan encouraged Jennifer to take a break. "Darling, you've been here non-stop. Take the time to check in at work, go to the apartment and take a shower, eat real food, whatever you want. I'm just going to be doing whatever, wherever."

"All right. I'll stop by the apartment and pick you up some clean pajamas. Is there anything else I can bring you?"

He felt the scruff of a week on his face. "My razor?"

"Done." She got a twinkle in her eye. "Serendipity isn't too far from here. I can stop and get you some contraband food."

"God, I love you. Bring back something full of sugar and calories."

Her laugh rolled over him and pushed him to get better so he could get out of the hospital. Some of his drug-induced dreams had caused him a few rather embarrassing moments upon waking over the last week. Thankfully, he was off the majority of the painkillers. Tylenol was all he would take now.

Jennifer leaned down and brushed her lips over his but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. "Uh-uh-uh. You're getting sugar later." He watched her walk to the door, his eyes a deep, passionate blue.

"Tease."

"Until Dr. Curtis clears you, that's the best you're going to get, Buster."

...

It was a gorgeous, late spring day, and Jennifer decided to take a walk before hailing a cab to the apartment. She headed around to the back of the hospital and across FDR Drive so she could stroll down the walkway by the East River. She passed joggers, a sweet elderly couple that meandered down the path while holding hands, and a couple oblivious to the world as they kissed on a bench. It wasn't until she was beyond them that the woman's profile clicked in Jennifer's brain, and she turned for another look. _Well, well, well. It looks like Irene isn't as in love with Jonathan as she says she is_. She snapped a quick picture of the oblivious couple on her phone before increasing her pace and hailing a cab.

Back at the corporate apartment, she grabbed two pairs of Jonathan's pajamas and had to agree with DJ. Jonathan had great taste in clothes. Snapping her fingers at the door of his room, she went back in and grabbed his straight-edge razor, along with his shaving cream and aftershave, before moving across the hall to her room. Deciding it would feel good to take a shower and pamper herself a little, she stripped down and let the hot water beat away the stress of the last several days. Jennifer mulled over what to do about the Irene situation. _I don't want to stoop to her level and blast that photo to the press, but at least Jonathan and I have some ammunition if things get completely out of hand._ The woman and her relentless screeching to the press were a constant irritant, even though it seemed that no one was taking her seriously. _I just don't understand why she hasn't made a move already. _Jennifer chuckled a little. _Of course, I haven't made it easy on her. All of the hospital staff is on the lookout and won't let her get near Jonathan's room_.

Jennifer also spent a couple of hours working on the second installment of her story. Once she got to a point where she felt she could leave off for a little bit, she closed down her laptop and hailed a cab back to the hospital. Walking through the main lobby, Jennifer had a bag in one hand and a Strawberry Fields Sundae in the other. As she stood inside the elevator, she saw Irene making a beeline for the car and thanked her lucky stars that the doors closed before the other woman got to them. After exiting the lift, Jennifer breezed into the regular room Jonathan was transferred into after his chest tube was removed and put the bag from the apartment in the cabinet. She was disappointed he wasn't in bed, but then she heard the faucet running in the bathroom.

He shuffled out a little slower than his usual gait and leaned on his IV pole to help with his balance, but she was thrilled that he had enough confidence to move around the room on his own.

Jonathan's smile lit up the room when he saw Jennifer. "Hi, Darling."

"Hi. Have you been back long?"

"Nope. I just got back a few minutes ago."

"Good. I didn't want this to melt." She pointed to the sundae sitting on the tray.

Jonathan closed the gap between them. "I need a different kind of sugar first." He used his right arm to pull her as tightly to him as was comfortable. Knowing he couldn't do anything more than kiss her was killing him. He wanted to be healed, he wanted Irene out of his life, and he wanted to make love to Jennifer more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. His cerulean eyes mesmerized her as he gradually brought his mouth to hers. Casually, he brushed his lips over hers, building her need, prolonging the tension between them. He teased her with his tongue, lightly tracing her lips before plundering and taking everything she offered. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she tormented him by fitting her body along his and pressing against his hard, rigid planes with her softness. Dr. Curtis cleared his throat from the doorway.

Jennifer turned beet red, while Jonathan mumbled, "busted" under his breath.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to check in and see how you're feeling after all of your testing today." Dr. Curtis chuckled. "From the looks of things, you feel pretty good. I can see why your blood pressure is up, though."

Jonathan pulled Jennifer with him as he made his way to the bed. His pajama pants didn't hide much, and he didn't want Dr. Curtis to notice just how good he was feeling. "I'm feeling stronger every day. Hopefully, the tests today reflect that."

Jennifer was trying to stifle her giggle as she made her way to the other side of the bed after helping Jonathan get settled. "He's moving about on his own, which is a good sign, at least to me anyway."

Dr. Curtis agreed. "It definitely is. I'll have the physical therapist get you some exercises you can do on your own, but if you keep going at the rate you are, I could probably get you out of here a little sooner. You will have some restrictions for a while, like how much you can lift, duration of exercise," he cleared his throat again and smiled, "type of exercise. But I'll get you a list the day of discharge."

Jonathan smiled at the older man. "Thanks so much."

After the door closed, Jennifer picked up the spoon and dug into the sundae. "Shall we eat?" The glint in her eye was unmistakable, and Jonathan figured his discomfort wasn't going to go away anytime soon. She held a spoonful of strawberry sundae out to him, and he took a bite, not sure what to expect. While she didn't indulge in sweets often, she figured today was a good day to celebrate, so she alternated between feeding Jonathan bites and taking some of her own. His hand was resting on her thigh, and his fingers traced little circles on the fabric of her skirt. With the next bite she fed him, she dribbled down his chin and on to his chest. "Oops. Don't worry, Darling. I'll get that cleaned up." Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the melted ice cream off his chest, careful to avoid the top of his incision. She sucked lightly, leaving his skin tingling and his body wanting more. As she worked her way up to his chin, a groan escaped him.

"Jennifer, you're killing me."

She'd licked and sucked all of the melted ice cream and strawberry sauce off of his skin, so she fused her mouth to his and left them both breathless. "Jonathan, I know teasing you isn't fair, but I need you to know how much I want you. As soon as the doctor gives you the okay, I want to be with you. I don't care about Irene. I only care about us." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "I love you, and I desperately want to show you how much."

He kissed her gently. "I want that, too."

They sat and talked for a while as they finished the sundae. "What do you say we take a short walk and work off dessert?"

Mischief shone in his eyes. "I suppose a walk will have to suffice, but someday, we'll have to utilize a different form of exercise."

She laughed as she answered him. "We can take up jogging. You can try to catch me."

Winking at her, he shook his head. "Uh-uh. I like the view from behind you."

"Jonathan."

He shrugged. "Well, I do."

They walked a couple of the hallways on his floor and were headed back to his room when they saw Irene standing outside the door, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jennifer couldn't keep the snark from her voice. "I wonder who she gave a favor to in order to get to you."

He laughed slightly. "Darling, your claws are showing."

"I know. I'm sorry, but she brings out the worst in me. I didn't bother to tell you this earlier because I was waiting to see if we needed to use the information, but I saw her today by the East River with her tongue down some man's throat. She didn't see me, and I didn't confront her, but I did take a picture." She pulled out her phone. "You can clearly tell that that's Irene, even in profile."

As they approached her, Irene stood a little straighter. "Jonathan, I'd appreciate some time. I feel I've waited long enough, and if that woman has her way, I'll never see you."

Jennifer took one last dig before retracting her claws. "Considering I have Jonathan's Power of Attorney, you're damn right. I did my best to keep you away from him." She turned to the man she loved and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get something to drink in the cafeteria. I'll be back up in a bit."

Irene's smile was feral. "I'm surprised you're willing to leave him alone with me. With what we shared, he might not want you when you come back up."

"Oh, Irene. You really are delusional. Jonathan has much better taste than you give him credit for." She blew Jonathan a kiss, and he pursed his lips as she sauntered down the hall toward the elevators.

His voice was brittle as he invited Irene into his room. He intentionally left the door open as he entered after her. "You have five minutes."

"Jonathan, you loved me once. I don't see why you can't again."

He countered with, "Why do you want me to?"

That question flustered her. She'd expected him to protest. "Well, because we were good together."

"The only reason we were good together was because I was oblivious to your affairs."

She rolled her eyes as though she were trying to explain something extremely simple. "Sweetheart, everyone has affairs. No one is faithful to anyone. As long as I always came home to you, what did it matter?" She tried to move toward him, but he backed away and held out his hand to ward her off.

The look on his face was pure disbelief that she could be so casual about something so important. "I was faithful to you because it mattered, Irene."

"Fine, then what if I promise that from now on, it will only be us?"

He shook his head. "It won't matter. I don't love you, and I know now that I never really did. If anything, I enjoyed your company until I found out what you did."

Her voice dripped with disdain. "Ugh. Let me guess. Jennifer has shown you what true love really is. You've really downgraded, Jonathan."

He reigned in his temper before answering her. "Not that you would recognize it, but yes, she has shown me what true love is. As for downgrading, you don't even play in her league, Irene. While you're still on the T-ball field, she's hitting home runs in the majors. There was nowhere to go but up from you." He made a point of looking at his watch. "Your time is almost up, and I'm done with this game. Get to the bottom line. You don't want me, but you and your boyfriend want something from me. Spit it out so we can both move on."

She tried to look innocent. "Boyfriend? Jonathan, I don't know what you mean."

This time, Jonathan rolled his eyes. "The man you were kissing on the path by the East River today. Don't try to deny it. I have a photo."

She tried for indignant. "You had me followed?"

"No. I wouldn't waste that kind of time or money on you, but with the way you've thrown yourself at the press, did you think you wouldn't be recognized?"

She knew that there was no point in trying to lie her way out of it. Jonathan was far too intelligent and well informed. "Fine. You always have been too smart for your own good, or mine for that matter. His name is Mick, and we're heading to Australia."

"I'm not trying to stop you."

"We need money to get there."

"Not from me, you don't."

"Let's be real, Jonathan. You have more money than God. You'll never even miss what I need. Consider it a going away present."

"I'm pretty sure I already bought several of your former lovers all sorts of really nice presents. This well is dry."

It finally sank in that she would get nothing from the man standing in front of her. She'd burned that bridge to ash over a year ago. "Well, I guess there's no point in begging. I should go then."

He couldn't help his curiosity. "Irene, one last question. Why Australia?"

Irene smiled, and Jonathan thought he saw some actual love in her eyes. "Mick wants to be a sheep rancher."

He laughed in spite of himself and cursed in his head at the pain that shot through his chest. He couldn't quite picture this woman tending anything, let alone sheep. "Good luck with that."

Irene was gone when Jennifer came back to Jonathan's room, and he was in bed with his eyes closed. The door clicked behind her, and he smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hello, Darling."

"Hi there." Jennifer's smile was slow and sultry as she approached the bed. "So, are you married now, or do I still have a chance with you?"

He held out his hand to her. Kissing her fingers, he pulled her toward him. "You're the only woman I want a chance with." He kissed her senseless then had to take a moment to collect himself before running through what happened with Irene.

Jennifer almost fell off the bed laughing. "So, she's headed to Australia with a man who wants to be a sheep farmer?" She took a deep breath but still had the giggles. "I don't understand why she tried to convince everyone you were engaged."

"The only thing I really got from her was that she needed money to help Mick get the ranch started. I guess she thought if we were back together, she could get that from me."

"That's a pretty thin plan."

"Well, remembering back, Irene was never the brightest bulb in the chandelier."

Jennifer ran her hand over his cheek. "Darling, how did you spend five years with her?" Jonathan looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. She put a hand over his. "I'm so sorry. That was extremely insensitive of me."

He shook his head. "No, it's a legitimate question, and one I've given a lot of thought to over the past year, especially since I met you." He took a breath and looked into her eyes, finding love and understanding. "I was comfortable with her. She was fun and engaging at first, and I cared about her. After a while, we got into a routine, and I think I stayed because I thought she wouldn't walk out on me. When I found out she was cheating, I learned that it would have hurt less if she'd walked out as opposed to rejecting me the way she did. I guess I was just a fool." He looked down at his hands again.

Jennifer crooked a finger under his chin, so he had to look at her. "Darling, you have never been a fool."

"But I stayed with her, even when I wasn't in love with her."

"Did you know that at the time? That you weren't truly in love with her, I mean."

He sat and thought for a moment. "Not completely. I thought I loved her, until you came along." He ran his thumb along Jennifer's jawline and brought her mouth to his for a long, slow, soul-melding kiss. "You've shown me what it means to truly be in love. Jennifer, you were the piece of my life that was missing, and I didn't even realize it until I met you."

Her forehead was resting on his. "Oh, I love you." She paused for a moment. "When you were growing up, you never had anyone to model what being in love was like. It makes sense that you would stay in a comfortable relationship with Irene. I was fortunate to have my parents for twelve years, but I think that seeing what Pa went through after Momma died is another factor in why I steered clear of getting too involved with other men. He hurt so badly, and I never wanted to feel that." She ran her fingers down Jonathan's cheek. "Thinking I might lose you before we even had a chance to really get started was terrifying, but I found out that loving you is worth every risk."

Jonathan was, for the most part, disconnected from all the tubes and machines he'd been hooked up to the week before, but he was still sore from his wound and surgery. However, he had a need to be close to Jennifer, so he scooted over on the bed to give her room. "Come lie with me for a while. Please."

She stretched out carefully, trying not to jar him, and rested her head in the crook of his right shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm always all right when you're in my arms."

...

The next morning, Jonathan couldn't handle the whiskers on his face any longer.

Jennifer prepared everything for him, but he soon discovered how difficult it was for him to hold his hands up long enough to shave. Between the capped IV needle in his left hand and the muscles in his chest that had been cut through for surgery, he couldn't shave himself. He also wasn't sure he could stand in front of the mirror or bend over the sink for that long.

Instead of allowing him to get frustrated, Jennifer offered her assistance. "Let's get you back to bed. I promise not to cut you."

He looked at her lovingly. "I trust you."

Before she could run back to the bathroom to grab a towel, he took her hand and kissed her fingers. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you."

"Aww." She checked the water temperature in the small hospital issue bucket she'd filled to make sure it hadn't cooled too much, then lathered his face. Using long, sure strokes, she shaved off the growth of beard with his old-fashioned straight razor. Jennifer found it ridiculously sexy that he used that instead of a safety razor, but it just solidified in her mind that Jonathan Hart was a man who belonged to a different era.

As Jennifer applied the razor to his face, it gave him a chance to study her. Her eyes were serious and focused on her task, making them darken like when he kissed her. He counted all the little golden flecks in them before focusing on the freckles on her nose. Many of them disappeared when her nose crinkled in laughter, and he wanted to make her laugh as often as he could. Now that the debacle of Irene was over, he could start planning forever with this gorgeous woman sitting in front of him. He already had the ring in mind; he just needed to contact the jeweler to get it made. Hopefully, he would have some time once he was released from the hospital.

When she was finished, Jennifer toweled off the remaining shaving cream from Jonathan's face before running her hands lightly over his cheeks, jaw, and neck. "I don't think I missed anything but double-check for me."

"Feels good."

Her eyes went dark again. "I plan to find all sorts of ways to make you feel good once we get you out of here." She poured a little of his aftershave in her hands and patted his cheeks.

"Darling, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dr. Curtis was going through final instructions with Jonathan before his discharge. After thirteen days in the hospital, he was more than ready to be released.

"Since your regular doctor is in California, I'd like to see you again in a week. We'll take out your staples, barring complications, and evaluate when you can fly home, head back to work, and resume normal activities. For now, pay attention to your body. Don't lift any more than five pounds, no excessive reaching for things, and if doing something hurts or pulls strangely, stop. Call immediately if you develop any redness or oozing from your incisions or have a fever." Dr. Curtis handed Jonathan a stack of papers, which included information about his stay at the hospital, his surgery, possible complications, and what to do if any of those occurred. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Jennifer was down in the lobby to see if Derek had arrived yet, so Jonathan asked a question he knew would embarrass her. "What restrictions do I have with regards to being intimate with Jennifer?"

"You should definitely abstain for now, especially since your incision is still healing. We can re-evaluate when I see you next week. I do have to say that I'm impressed with your progress, but I don't want you to push it. The gunshot and lung collapse were bad enough, but healing from the kind of invasive surgery we had to do is even worse. Since I normally don't do office visits, I spoke with the scheduling desk. Call them, and they'll take care of everything for you." Dr. Curtis stood and extended his hand. "Take care, Jonathan."

"Thanks again, for everything."

Jennifer came in as Dr. Curtis was leaving. She had a potted, green plant with her. "I thought we could visit Jim for a minute on our way out. Now that he's out of ICU, I would like to thank him for what he did for us."

"That's a great idea. Is Derek waiting downstairs?"

She nodded as Oren came in. "Bro, how you doin'? I hear you're getting sprung today."

"I am. I appreciate you giving me my last ride."

"Couldn't let it be anybody else." He helped Jonathan out of the bed and into the wheelchair. "I got you, Bro."

"We'd like to stop by another room first if that's all right." Jonathan gave the room number, and they went that way.

...

It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the apartment, and Jonathan was exhausted.

"Darling, let's get you settled on the couch. I'm sure you're tired of lying in bed." Jennifer fixed the pillows behind his back, had a blanket within reach, and handed him the remote for the TV. "Are you hungry at all? I can run to the store, or we can order something. There's nothing edible here since we haven't been here for a couple of weeks."

"Right now, I think I need a nap. If you're hungry, feel free to eat without me."

She smiled at him. "No, I can wait. I'd rather eat with you."

He nodded, but his eyes were already drifting closed. While he slept, Jennifer threw their dirty clothes in the washer and took stock of the kitchen. Even though she wasn't that much of a cook, she at least knew what they needed. Putting together a list, she placed an order with Instacart. After that, she called Max and caught him up on what was going on.

"Max, we're finally out of the hospital."

"Hey, that's terrific. How's Mr. H. doin'?"

"Much better than a lot of others in his shoes. The doctor was impressed with how quickly Jonathan bounced back. He's still probably got another couple of weeks, though, before he can travel. At least, that's what Dr. Curtis told him this morning."

"You want I should come and stay with you for the next coupla weeks?"

"I'll let you ask Jonathan. He's itching to get back to normal, and having anyone fuss over him might make him grouchy."

"Geez, Mr. H., grouchy as a patient? Nah."

They both laughed and chatted a little longer before Max informed Jennifer that he was off to a poker game.

"Win big, Max. I'll talk to you soon."

"I always do, Miss Edwards, but I miss my silent partner. Take care."

The knock at the door startled her then she remembered the grocery delivery. Since her phone never registered a text, though, she checked the peephole. She took a deep breath when she recognized one of the FBI agents who'd visited her and Jonathan the week before. Opening the door, she pasted on as much of a smile as she could muster. "Good afternoon." She ushered him into the kitchen, hoping to not have to disturb Jonathan.

Agent Dawson sat and took her up on her offer of coffee. She pulled the bag out of the freezer, ground the beans, and poured them into the filter.

"Miss Edwards, I wanted to touch base with you and let you know how our investigation is going."

"It seems pretty open and shut." Jennifer shrugged slightly. "Two men attacked us, and those two men are dead. End of investigation."

"I'm sorry. It seems that way because, in most cases, the U.S. won't bring foreign nationals to court here for crimes committed against a U.S. citizen abroad. It's called passive nationality jurisdiction. However, since September 11, 2001, some of those laws have been changed, especially when dealing with terrorist acts, and U.S. authorities are able to prosecute certain violent crimes against our citizens where that crime was committed."

Jennifer got up to pour Agent Dawson a cup of coffee. "How do you like it?"

"Black, please." She set the cup in front of him. "Thank you." After taking a sip, he continued. "We're trying to push the angle that, not only were you held prisoner in Misiones Province, but you were then followed back to the United States, your apartment was vandalized, and Tomas and Nikolas Garcia shot two innocent civilians and would have either kidnapped you again or killed you. That has the markings of a terrorist act, even though it is small scale in comparison to other examples. I can't guarantee that we'll get access to prosecute anyone in Argentina, but we've got a better chance than we would have a decade ago."

"I appreciate so much all of the work you are putting into trying to resolve this. If it were just me, I wouldn't be fighting so hard for justice, but those men shot Jim and Jonathan. I almost lost the man I love before we really even got a chance to start our life together. I also truly hope that this sheds light on what the Toba live through on a daily basis as well."

Agent Dawson finished his coffee and stood. "I'll keep you posted on our progress. There might also be a possibility of you needing to come in to walk us through the events again. I don't want it to come to that, but if it helps us nail this shut, we'd appreciate it."

Jonathan was just standing as the other two walked toward the door. "Agent Dawson, you remember Jonathan Hart?"

The agent extended his hand. Shaking hands pulled a little at Jonathan's chest, but to not be courteous went against his nature. "How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you."

"You look much better than the last time we saw each other."

"I feel better too. Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to get out of your hair. Thanks for the coffee. I'll let myself out."

Jennifer was about to lock the door behind Agent Dawson when her phone pinged. "Oh, good. The groceries I ordered are here."

A few minutes later, Jennifer took the bags from Janet, the Instacart delivery person, and headed back into the kitchen. She filled Jonathan in on her visit with the FBI while she put the food away.

"Well, it sounds like they might be able to make some progress anyway. Along with that and your article, perhaps those wheels that seem to be starting to turn for the Toba might gain momentum."

Her smile lit up the room. "Darling, thank you for caring about all of this, especially after everything."

Jonathan came over and wrapped his arms around her. "What's important to you is important to me." He kissed her gently. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"Agent Dawson asked how I was feeling. I've met him twice."

Jennifer shook her head slightly. "I don't follow."

"This will be the last I speak of her, I promise. When Irene came in to talk to me yesterday, she never asked how I was. I spent five years with the woman. I could have died, and she never once asked how I felt."

Jennifer played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you all right with how things turned out between you?"

"I am. To be able to look at her and know that she was never the right woman for me brought closure that I didn't realize was necessary."

"I'm glad you got what you needed."

He brought his mouth to hers in a greedy kiss. "I won't have nearly what I need until you and I make love, but until this body of mine heals, I guess we'll just have to wait." He kissed her again for good measure. "I've never been so impatient in my life."

She laughed. "Neither have I." Her stomach rumbled. "Apparently, my tummy is impatient as well. Are you hungry? I can throw together a salad or a sandwich."

"Both sound good, and we can eat in the living room while we watch a movie."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's a date. Why don't you go pick the movie, and I'll make the food. Do you want a turkey or roast beef sandwich?"

"Turkey. Comedy or romance?" He didn't think either of them was in the mood for suspense or drama after the last couple of weeks.

"Surprise me."

With a curt nod, he wandered back out to the living room. Not too much later, they were snuggled on the couch eating their dinner and watching _Love in the Afternoon_ with Gary Cooper and Audrey Hepburn.

About 3:00 am, Jennifer woke with a start and realized they'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. She hated to wake Jonathan, but he really needed to be in bed, rather than sleeping sitting up on the couch. Giving him a little shake, she tried calling him. "Darling?" When nudging him didn't work, she nibbled on his ear a bit. "Jonathan?" She had no idea how he could be so sound asleep semi-reclined. Bracing herself on her arms so she wouldn't lean on his chest, she brought her mouth to his.

His groan was deep and full of longing as he responded to her kiss. When she pulled away, he reached for her and pulled her back, kissing her with utter abandon. "Come to bed with me."

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're still healing, and I don't want to jeopardize that."

His eyes pleaded with her. "I can behave. I slept better on this couch with you in my arms than I did for the past two weeks in the hospital."

She stood and held her hand out to him. "We're both going to have to behave then."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Darling, are you sure you don't mind me going into work for a bit?"

Jonathan shook his head no before taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't mind at all. Even though I can't actually go to the office, I can make a few phone calls and have a facetime meeting or two. I've got a few things to catch up on myself."

Jennifer cleared her place at the table before running to her bedroom to grab her messenger bag. Jonathan was waiting for her by the door. "I'll meet you here for lunch."

He pulled her in gently and nibbled on her lips. "I can't wait. I love you."

"Mmm. I love you, too. I'll see you in a few hours."

As she rode down on the elevator, Jonathan called Derek.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart. How are you feeling today?"

"It's a good morning, Derek. After you drop Jennifer off, will you please come back and pick me up? Don't let Jennifer know what you're up to, though."

"You got it. See you soon."

Jonathan showered as quickly as he could, although washing his hair took him twice as long because he had to rest after having his arms up to lather his hair. Making sure he didn't overdo it, he sat as he got dressed. He wanted to make sure that he didn't screw up his healing time. Even though his incision looked good, he knew that he had stitches under the staples, and he didn't want to pop any of those open. He was hoping they were dissolving already.

He was just putting his watch on when Derek called. "I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Hart."

"Thanks, Derek. I'm on my way down."

As Jonathan slid into the back of the Town Car, Derek asked where they were heading.

"Cartier on Fifth Avenue."

"That's pretty fancy, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan just smiled. "Jennifer deserves it."

They pulled up in front of the four-story mansion with the red awnings just before 9:30. "It doesn't look like they're open yet, Boss."

"It's all right, Derek. Mr. Smitheran, the manager, is expecting me. I shouldn't be more than about a half-hour. If you need to move, we'll just meet up right back here." With that, Jonathan exited the car and headed toward the front door, which was opened for him and relocked behind him.

Jonathan extended his hand. "Mr. Smitheran, I appreciate you meeting with me before the store opens."

"It's no trouble at all. How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to have an engagement ring made."

"Mr. Hart, we have an excellent selection of pre-made rings."

Jonathan's smile was disarming and determined. "Yes, you do. I checked the website, but Jennifer is a one in a hundred million woman, and she deserves a one of a kind ring."

"I see. Do you have something in mind?"

"I do."

Mr. Smitheran assured Jonathan that the design, the stones, and the timing wouldn't be a problem. He walked out of the building about a half-hour later with a ring on order and a bag in his hand.

When he got back to the apartment, he found the number for Steven Edwards and prepared himself mentally for a "meet the parent" interview. In all his life, he'd never had to endure this moment. Jonathan was surprised to find his hand shaking as he pushed the numbers on his phone. _Get it together, Hart. This can't be any harder than putting together a multi-million dollar merger._ Except it was because it meant so much more.

"Edwards residence."

"Yes, is Mr. Edwards at home, please?"

"May I tell him who's calling?"

"Jonathan Hart."

"One moment, please."

The wait seemed to take hours, but suddenly, a very refined voice with an unmistakable upper-crust East Coast accent was on the other end of the line.

"This is Steven Edwards."

"Mr. Edwards, my name is Jonathan Hart. We haven't met yet, but Jennifer and I have been spending a great deal of time together, and I wanted to take some time to get to know you and introduce myself."

"I know who you are. Jennifer has kept me updated throughout your recovery. She credits you with saving her life. Twice."

Jonathan was a little taken aback. "Uh, I see. The first time was just a happy coincidence for me. My plane was on the tarmac, and she used it to hide. The second time needs to be attributed to Jim, my security guard, and the police."

"Oh, she gave them credit, too, but she went on and on about you."

The younger man was slightly embarrassed. However, it also bolstered his ego that she spoke so highly of him to her father. "Well, Sir, I appreciate that. She speaks quite highly of you as well. I'd like very much to meet you, but I'm afraid that I can't offer to drive to Maryland. The doctor hasn't cleared me for travel."

Steven felt he knew why Jonathan wanted to meet him, and as much as he liked the man, based on what his daughter told him, he was still leery of any man in Jennifer's life. She'd closed herself off from relationships for a long time, and after all the scuttlebutt in the news about Jonathan Hart and that ridiculous Darrow woman, Steven Edwards planned to make things a little difficult for the man on the other end of the call. "Well, we can meet when you're cleared then. You and Jennifer can come to Briarwood for a weekend."

"That would be wonderful, Sir, however, what I'd like to see you about is something I'd rather discuss sooner rather than later."

"You haven't gotten my daughter pregnant, have you?"

Suddenly Jonathan felt like he was sixteen all over again, and Max was talking to him about how to treat a girl. "No, Sir. Not that I really feel it's any of your business, but Jennifer and I haven't made love yet." That comment took the wind out of Steven's sails, and he was silent for a moment. "Mr. Edwards, Sir?"

Begrudgingly he said, "I'm still here. I can drive into the city tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'd like to keep the real reason for your visit from Jennifer for now. I would like for us all to have dinner, though."

"I can't tell my daughter what I don't know, can I?"

"I guess not. Let me give you the address of my corporate apartment." After rattling it off, Jonathan and Steven said their goodbyes, but Jonathan was certain that Steven knew why he was coming to New York.

...

The first thing Jennifer did when she got to work was hand off a hard copy of the second installment of her story to DJ.

The editor looked up in surprise. "I didn't expect this until the end of the week. Didn't Jonathan just get out of the hospital yesterday?"

"Yes, but I got the bulk of it done the first few days he was there. He slept a lot, and I couldn't sleep at all because I was so worried about him."

DJ sat back in her chair. "I'll take a look through this in a minute. I haven't seen the nut job in the news lately. Whatever happened with her?"

Jennifer laughed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of DJ's desk to tell the story.

Tears were streaming down the other woman's face. "What woman in her right mind would give up on a man like Jonathan Hart for a sheep farmer?"

Jennifer shook her head. "I'm not going to lie, I'm glad she's gone, but you're right. I don't think she's in her right mind."

Suddenly DJ got serious. "So, what's next for you, Edwards?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "You never have been one to beat around the bush." Not happy with the confines of the chair, she got up to pace. "Never in my life did I think I would give up a career I love for a man. You know that; you heard me pontificate ad nauseam about it on several occasions. Four weeks ago, I wouldn't have, but then I looked into those amazing blue eyes of Jonathan's. Now, I don't see it as giving up my career; I see it as an evolution. Part of me still can't believe I'm going to hand you my resignation, but the other part of me knows that I can't live without him. Since he lives in California, that's where I'm going."

"Edwards, your's is a big desk to fill, and I'll miss you, but the _New York Times_ uses freelance journalists all the time. You'll be the first on my list if that's something you're still thinking about."

"Thanks, DJ. Freelance journalism is definitely something I want to do, and since I've already started this series about the Misiones Province and the Toba, I'll finish that out. Hopefully, you'll have my third installment in the next couple of weeks. It depends on when the FBI gets back in touch with me."

"How's that going?"

She filled DJ in on her conversation with Agent Dawson.

"Well, at least there's a chance." Jennifer turned at the knock on the door, and DJ waved her hand. "Come on in, Aaron."

With a quick nod to her editor, she walked out of the office. "I'll shoot you the electronic copy of my story before I head out to lunch."

Jennifer gave herself extra time before heading back to the apartment. She had a little surprise she wanted to get for Jonathan, and working half days for the rest of the week afforded her the time to put everything together without his knowledge. Her afternoons and evenings consisted of time she wanted to spend with her love.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jennifer didn't need to be to work until late the next day. DJ texted her the night before, asking her to come in after lunch. It was unusual, but Jennifer didn't mind sleeping in or spending the morning with Jonathan. What she didn't know was that it was a conspiracy against her to get her out of the apartment when her father arrived.

"Darling, what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Oh, this and that. I'll give Max a call at some point, and I've got some business I can attend to. If the rain holds off, I might take a short walk down the street."

"You could wait until I get home, and we can take the walk together."

"I like that idea better. It's a date."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I like dates with you." Placing a light kiss on his cheek, she ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?"

Jonathan had to purse his lips so she wouldn't see the laughter he was trying to hide. "That sounds terrific. Would you like me to choose, or would you like to?"

"Surprise me."

"I can do that."

"I'll see you when I get back." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

When she got to work, there was an arrangement of daisies and multi-colored roses on her desk. She opened the card and was surprised to see Jonathan's handwriting on it, since she'd only just left the apartment a half-hour earlier.

**I'll never get tired of surprising you. I love you, Jonathan**

_How in the world does he do things like this?_ She just shook her head and chuckled, knowing she would never know that answer.

...

Jonathan opened the door to see Steven Edwards standing in the hallway. "Mr. Edwards, please, come in."

As he came into the living room, Steven shook Jonathan's hand. "Call me Steven, please. If I'm here for the reason I think I am, we can dispense with formalities."

"Yes, Sir. Steven." Jonathan's palms were sweaty, his mouth was dry, and he felt like he did on his first date. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"I'll take a short Scotch on the rocks. Thank you."

Jonathan went behind the bar, pulled out two highball glasses, added ice, and splashed a bit of Johnnie Walker Gold Label Reserve Scotch into the glasses. Handing one to Steven, he held his out to the older man. "To Jennifer, the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Steven smiled slowly. "I can definitely drink to that. Now, why am I here?"

Rather than beat about the bush, Jonathan decided to speak plainly. "I plan to ask Jennifer to marry me, but I know how much you mean to her, so I'd like to ask your blessing first."

Steven measured the younger man standing in front of him. "Would you marry her without my blessing?"

Jonathan gave a curt nod. "I would, but I would never ask her to choose between us. She loves us both far too much."

"You're quite confident in her love for you."

"I am."

Steven asked the question that had been on his mind since Jennifer told him about the man she was dating. "What about that Darrow woman? No one causes that kind of commotion without some truth to the story."

Motioning Steven to the wingback chair, Jonathan sat on the couch. He waited until the older man sat before telling him the condensed version of Hurricane Irene. "She and I dated for five years. We were compatible and had fun together, and I thought I loved her. When things went wrong, they went wrong quickly, and I realized that they'd been wrong for a long time. I ended things between us well over a year ago and didn't date anyone again until I met Jennifer. Irene showed up recently at a Hart Industries function and started making passes and innuendos. It boiled down to her needing money and thinking that if I took her back, she would get what she wanted. She struggled to understand that I didn't want her back, but she is out of my life for good now. Actually, she's headed to Australia."

Contemplating where to steer the conversation next, Steven brought up Jennifer's independence. "Jonathan, my daughter is a free spirit. There are many who have tried to clip her wings."

"Yes, she told me. However, I happen to love her zest for life. I fell in love with who she is, and I don't want her any other way."

"Do you think she'll say yes when you ask her to marry you?"

A moment of panic set in. "God, I hope so." He thought for a moment, and his usual confidence returned. "Yes. I do, but if she doesn't, I'll give her the time she needs."

Steven held out his glass for a refill. When Jonathan came back, Steven proposed a toast. "To you and my daughter. May you have a long and happy life together." Jonathan just nodded as he tapped Steven's glass since he couldn't speak over the lump in his throat. "Do you have a ring for her?"

The younger man cleared his throat. "I do. It's being designed as we speak. I plan to see the doctor, get these staples removed, and once I know everything is healing properly, ask Jennifer to marry me."

Nodding, Steven asked about his daughter. "How is she doing? I've asked her, but all I get is an, 'I'm fine, Pa,' and I know she only says that so I don't worry."

Jonathan didn't want to betray Jennifer's confidence, even to her own father, so he countered with a semi-question. "I'm not sure what all she's told you."

"She told me about what happened in Argentina, although I don't think she intended to. She was telling me about stowing away on your plane and how you took care of her. Thankfully, she's always been an awful liar, and I was able to pry the story out of her."

Laughing, Jonathan agreed. "She didn't intend to tell me either, but I saw her wrists after she woke, screaming from a nightmare."

"Does she have them often?"

"She's only had two that I know of."

"She had a few after her mother passed as well. Jennifer tends to internalize everything. She wants to deal with everything on her own. Unfortunately, I wasn't much help when Suzanne died. I closed myself off from everyone, including my daughter. It's one trait I wish I hadn't passed on to her. My wife, she was the queen of talking. She held nothing back, and for as much as Jennifer resembles her mother, this is one characteristic they did not share, although Suzanne could always get the girl to talk to her."

"I think she realizes that she needs to talk through what happened in Argentina. After her second nightmare, she shared quite a bit of her experience with me. If I need to, I'll push for her to see someone professionally, but she seems to be dealing for now. Part of that might be because she's been focused on me." Jonathan gave a slight shrug and was happy to realize that he didn't feel it as much in his chest as he did a couple of days ago.

Steven decided to shift topics. "I suppose that you'll move my daughter across the country once you're married."

"Los Angeles is where my headquarters is, but if Jennifer prefers to stay in New York, I can move my base here. I'm already well-established in the city."

Studying the man across from him, Steven asked, "You would uproot everything and move across the country?"

To Jonathan, it was simple. "I love Jennifer, and if she wants to stay here, then here is where we'll stay. I might complain about the winters a bit, though."

Chuckling, the older man commiserated with his future son-in-law. "The winters are quite brutal, which is why I choose to travel so much during them."

Realizing the time, Jonathan rose. "We should probably call Jennifer, so she doesn't wonder why you're here when she gets home."

Rising, Steven asked to use the bathroom before calling his daughter. As he walked down the hall, he peeked in the room across the hall from the bath and was glad to see that Jennifer was indeed in her own room in the apartment. He knew it was old fashioned, but she was his daughter, after all. Upon returning to the living room, he called to let her know he was in New York and would like to have dinner with her.

"Hi, Pa! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sweetheart. I'm in New York for the day and thought we could have dinner."

"That would be great. Jonathan and I were planning to go out tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I would. I'd like to opportunity to meet this young man you keep talking about."

"Just promise me you'll be nice. Let me give you the address to the apartment, and you can meet us there." She rattled off the address, which he didn't bother to write down since he was already there.

"Sweetheart, I'm always nice. I'm just protective of you."

Jennifer laughed at him as she sat at her desk. "Pa, I promise you that you don't need to protect me from Jonathan. He is the best man I've ever met."

"Hmm, we'll see. I'll see you soon."

They disconnected, and shortly thereafter, Jonathan's phone pinged. He read the first half of the message out loud. "Hi, Darling. Pa just called and is in New York for the evening. Would you update our dinner reservation to three? I hope you don't mind, but I'd love for you two to meet." Jonathan paused in his reading and smiled as he spoke to Steven. "The reservation was originally made for three." Jonathan continued reading silently. _My afternoon is dragging, and I can't wait to see you. I have this driving need to grab you and kiss you._ There were a couple of love related emojis at the end of her text, and Jonathan had a smirk on his face as he thought of the kisses she would give him.

He texted back quickly. _I don't mind at all. I miss you and can't wait for those kisses._ He added a couple of emojis of his own and hit send. Before he could get his phone back in his pocket, it pinged again. Jonathan smiled and turned to Steven. "I just got a text from Mr. Smitheran at Cartier. The stones I requested for Jennifer's ring arrived, and I need to approve them. Would you like to come with me? We have a little more than an hour before Jennifer gets back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jennifer came through the door after work and immediately headed for her father, who was on the other side of the room. "Pa! It's so good to see you."

He wrapped her up in a bear hug and held on tightly. He was suddenly well aware of how close he'd come to losing her in the last month. Not accustomed to showing emotion, even in front of his own daughter, he cleared his throat and let her go. "I'm sorry. I guess I missed you more than I realized."

She kissed his cheek before walking to Jonathan to give him a hug and her father a chance to collect himself. "So, where are we going for dinner? I'm starving."

"I made reservations at the Aquagrill Oyster Bar." He turned to Steven. "I hope it's a good choice."

"I've heard wonderful things about it but haven't had the chance to try it yet. I guess we'll see tonight if it lives up to the hype."

At the restaurant, Jennifer was pleasantly surprised at how smoothly the conversation flowed. She expected her father to be surly and grill Jonathan like a teenager before prom. "I have to say, Pa, I'm a little amazed at how well behaved you are tonight."

He looked slightly wounded while Jonathan hid his chuckle behind a cough. "I told you I could be nice."

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry I didn't quite believe you."

Dinner was relaxed as Steven regaled Jonathan with tales of Jennifer as a young girl, much to her embarrassment, and Jonathan shared a bit of what life was like growing up in the orphanage. Both Steven and Jennifer were impressed with his optimistic attitude despite the way he grew up.

"I have to credit Max with a good portion of my attitude. If I think back, I was pretty self-confident, but I was also fairly lonely, which is why it was easy for me to fall in with the wrong crowd. I wanted to feel like I belonged to someone. If it weren't for Max, I know I wouldn't be where I am today. It was his belief in me that pushed me to take a chance on that little transistor idea I had."

Before they knew it, they'd been sitting for about three hours when Jonathan yawned. Jennifer leaned over to him. "Darling, we should probably get you home."

Steven chimed in. "Yes. I'm feeling a bit tired myself, but I've thoroughly enjoyed dinner."

"Pa, you're not driving back to Maryland tonight, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I've got my usual room at The Plaza. I'll go straight to the gallery from here tomorrow."

Jonathan nodded. "We'll have Derek drop you off on the way back to the apartment."

When they stopped in front of the hotel, Jennifer got out to walk Steven to the door. "Pa, thank you for not being too hard on Jonathan. By just having conversations with him, I feel like you got to know him better."

"Sometimes, you make me sound like a dictator."

"Well, you've been known to be a little harsh on the previous men you've met."

"None of them were ever good enough for you."

She narrowed her eyes. "And you think Jonathan is?"

"I know what I saw between you at dinner. He looks at you the way that I used to look at your mother, and that tells me a lot."

Jennifer threw her arms around her father. "I love you, Pa. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Take care of yourself."

When she got back into the car, she found that Jonathan moved into the backseat while she was talking with her father. He slid his fingers between hers as they drove back to the apartment. "I like your father."

She smiled in the darkness of the car. "He likes you too. I really was impressed with how easy he went on you. I expected him to grill you."

Jonathan chuckled a bit. "Maybe my charm overwhelmed him."

Jennifer laughed as well. "Hmm, maybe. You are rather charming."

Even in the low light, she could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah? How charming?"

She leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "Charming enough that I still want to grab you and kiss you when we get home."

"I'm glad that we're almost there then."

...

The next few days before Jonathan's follow up appointment flew by. As he sat in the hospital waiting room, Jennifer held his hand. He was confident that he was healing well, but his plans for the night hinged on the doctor releasing him from most of his restrictions.

"Would you like me to wait here?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I wouldn't mind the company while I wait, but I'll understand if you would rather not see the staples come out."

"I'd like to hear the doctor say you're all right."

Finally, a nurse called him into the ER, where he was led to a room so he could continue waiting for Dr. Curtis. The nurse took his vitals and assured him that, barring an emergency, the doctor would be in soon.

It wasn't too much longer, and Dr. Curtis knocked on the door. "Jonathan, how are you feeling? Jennifer, good to see you again." He shook both of their hands.

"Everything is feeling better. I can tell I'm not back to a hundred percent yet, but the twinges are less insistent, and I've got most of my regular energy back."

"That's good. Let me check your incision, and then we can get those staples out."

...

The couple stopped for lunch to celebrate. "With the exception of still having to be careful of how much I lift, it feels good to be back to normal." At her look, he added, "And I'll make sure I schedule a visit with my own doctor when I get home."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, and I'm sure it does feel good." She reached into her purse and pulled out a long, velvet box. "I have something for you."

Jonathan looked at Jennifer quizzically. "Darling, what's this for?"

She looked at him shyly. "I think you'll understand when you open it."

Opening the box, he stared at the I.D. bracelet with the thick gold links. Engraved on the top in an elegant scroll was, "Words will never be enough." Taking it out of the box and flipping it over, he read, "All my love, Jennifer." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Words will never be enough?"

She took her hand and rubbed his cheek. "You saved my life. There aren't enough words to say thank you." She gave a little shrug. "Then there's how much I love you. There definitely aren't enough words to describe the way I feel about you."

"This means more to me than anything I've ever gotten before. Thank you." He leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Will you help me fasten it?" She linked the lobster claw clasp and watched the gold glint off of his right wrist in the restaurant lighting. "Are you ready to go?"

"In a minute. I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

He ran a thumb over her knuckles. "Sounds serious."

"I guess so, but I hope it's a good serious." She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I talked with DJ after you got out of the hospital. I don't actually work for the _New York Times_ anymore."

He nodded once, hoping she meant what he thought she meant. "What are your plans from here then?"

Her eyes locked with his, her vulnerability clear. "I thought it would be nice to move to California. I hear LA is a good place to live."

Jonathan's smile almost blinded her. "When are you planning on moving?"

She laughed at him. "When are you planning on going home?"

"Would a couple of days work for you?"

Her eyes clouded over for just a second. "It would; it's not like I have much to move."

Running his thumb over her jaw, he brought his mouth to hers gently. "Let's go back to the apartment. I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Lead the way."

Back at the apartment, Jonathan texted Mike to make sure everything on his end was ready for one part of Jennifer's surprise. Getting an affirmative response, Jonathan began the next phase. "Darling, we'll need to leave about 6:30."

"Oh? And where are we going?"

"That's part of the surprise. But I can give you another part right now."

He held out his hand and led her to her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her for a smoldering kiss. He forgot why they were standing there as her tongue danced with his, and her body molded itself so perfectly against him. "Dr. Curtis gave you the all-clear this morning."

"Mmm. Yes, he did."

Her fingers were currently unbuttoning his shirt, and her mouth on his neck was causing his brain to misfire. "Then perhaps I can give you a little surprise before you give me yours."

Jonathan took her mouth and devoured her, pulling her close so that there was no mistaking what she did to him. "Darling, as tempting as you are, that kind of a surprise right now would be rushed, and when I make love to you, I want to savor every inch of you."

Jennifer read the desire in his eyes clearly, but she also recognized his determination to play out the evening his way. Her tone was playful as she nipped his bottom lip. "Fine, we'll do things your way, for now."

He pulled her to him one last time, hoping that after tonight, he would never have to let her go again. His lips whispered against hers, "I love you. Go check your closet."

She narrowed her eyes but walked to the closet. Pulling out the garment bag she knew wasn't there this morning, she hung it on the door and unzipped it. Inside was an iridescent, dark blue party dress. The back zip, fit and flare dress had a low, vee neck, and to Jennifer's delight, it also had pockets. "The dress is gorgeous, and the fact that it has pockets wins you 'man of the year.'"

He laughed heartily at her. "The saleswoman told me you would say that."

Narrowing her eyes at him once more, she shooed him out of the room. "If I can't have any fun with you right now, then I can at least get ready for our date."

Jonathan was standing in the living room in his tuxedo when she came around the corner. "You look even lovelier in the dress than I imagined you would."

"Well, thank you very much."

He handed her a little box. "I think you'll find that these will match the dress perfectly."

Opening it, she looked from the box to the man in front of her. "Jonathan, these are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aww." She took the sapphire and diamond drop earrings out of the box and put them on her ears. "Will you help me with the bracelet?" He affixed the matching bracelet to her wrist and kissed her where her pulse beat. "You spoil me."

"You deserve it." He held out his elbow for her to thread her arm through. "Shall we?"

"We shall."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Derek drove them to North Cove Marina, where he would meet them again a couple of hours later. Jonathan held Jennifer's hand as they walked down the pier toward the twenty-eight foot charter boat. Captain Mike was standing there waiting for them. Jonathan extended his hand. "You must be Mike."

"I am. Jonathan?"

"Yes, and this is Jennifer."

Mike smiled. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you."

The captain turned to Jonathan. "Everything is ready for you. The food's been delivered, the champagne is chilling, and we can ship off when you're ready."

"Thanks, Mike." Jonathan stepped onto the boat to help Jennifer, while Mike steadied her from the pier. Once both his passengers were on board, he untied the lines and stepped down. Using his docking pole to push away from the pier, he headed the little craft out into New York Harbor.

Normally, the captain offered historical facts about the sites seen along the various shore lines. Places like the Statue of Liberty, Brooklyn Bridge, the Freedom Tower, and Ellis Island were draws for tourists, and Mike knew all about all of them. Tonight however, Jonathan wanted to hear about the sites from the gorgeous New Yorker sitting next to him. "You get to be my tour guide on our sunset cruise."

"Jonathan, I'm sure Mike knows more than I do."

He leaned in and kissed her below her ear. "Maybe, but his voice isn't as sexy as yours."

Her laughed filled him. "What am I going to do with you?"

The intensely passionate look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. "Love me."

"I do." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jonathan opened the champagne, and he and Jennifer snacked on the various cheeses, meats, crackers, and fruits on board as the boat made its way toward Liberty Island and back around so that Manhattan was on port side and New Jersey was on starboard. The sun slowly sank behind the towers of the New York skyline, highlighting it in a palette of molten gold and fiery orange, while the world hushed in the shadowy violet of nightfall. Mike slowed the boat as they approached the Brooklyn Bridge, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer from behind. "I think this is now my favorite bridge."

Jennifer turned her head toward him. "You have a favorite bridge?"

His smile was mischievous. "Maybe."

She turned back toward where he was looking and saw the four banners unfurl. They were illuminated by the lights of the bridge and asked, "Will You Marry Me?". Jennifer looked from the bridge to Jonathan and back again. "How did you do this?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She laughed as she shook her head. "No." She framed his face with her hands. "I can't believe you want to marry me, especially after all the trouble I've caused you."

He pulled her closer. "Jennifer, you are the only woman I'll ever want to marry. If you can't say yes right now…"

To stop him, she fused her mouth to his. "Yes. Yes. I will marry you. You're the only man I want to spend my life with."

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Jennifer was speechless as he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. The platinum setting housed five flawless, round cut diamonds. Her center stone was three carats, while the other four were a half carat each. "Five stones and five carats because we've known each other for five weeks, but I knew in the first five minutes that you were the woman I wanted and needed in my life for the rest of my life, even if I couldn't admit it right then."

Not wanting Mike to overhear, she whispered into Jonathan's ear, "Take me home. Show me how much you want me."

"That's the last part of the surprise, Darling."

Her husky laugh sang out on the night air. "God, I was hoping you would say that."

...

The couple barely kept their hands off each other in the elevator, but Jonathan pointed to the camera and neither was in the mood to give the security staff a show. Once he shut the apartment door behind them, he dragged her around for a kiss that emptied her mind of everything but him. Slowly he unzipped her dress and peeled it off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. She stood before him in her black lingerie and strappy silver heels. Jonathan drank her in from head to toe. "You are so beautiful."

"You make me feel that way." She slid her hands up his chest and untied his bow tie before unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. Remembering the cufflinks at his wrists, she unclasped the monogrammed silver buttons and handed them to him before pushing his tuxedo jacket and shirt off his shoulders at the same time. "Oh, my." Her fingers fluttered over his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his for a mind-blowing kiss. She kept her mouth busy teasing his while her hands unzipped and loosened the clasp on his pants. When they fell around his ankles, she knelt down to help him with his shoes and socks. Looking up at him, she smiled slowly. "Darling, you're wearing sock garters."

She loved the twinkle in his eye. "I am."

"Do you wear them all the time?"

"Not usually, no. When I wear a tuxedo though, I find that thinner socks are more comfortable with the shoes, but I hate when they bunch, so I wear the garters."

"For some reason, I find that completely sexy. Like your straight razor, it's old-fashioned but suits you well."

While they talked, she managed to divest him of everything but his underwear, and as she stood, she trailed her hands lightly up his legs, over his hips, and up his chest, where she traced the bright pink scar that would continue to heal and fade over time. He saw the sadness enter her eyes as she tried to meet his. Using his index finger, he raised her chin. "Jennifer, I'm fine."

"Are you still in any pain?"

"A twinge now and then."

"Maybe we should wait."

He ran his thumb along her jaw and kissed her sweetly but she could feel the passion vibrating on the edge of his touch. "I can't wait any longer to make love to you. We'll take our time, and if one position doesn't work, there are several others."

He robbed her mind of any further thoughts when he took her lips hungrily. Jonathan pushed her gently toward the bedroom as he continued his assault on her mouth, walking her slowly backwards. Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom he removed her bra and relished in the feel of her breasts against his chest. Once they stopped moving, she pushed his briefs down his hips and used her foot to hold them to the floor so he could step out of them. "Jonathan Hart, you are a gorgeous man."

His fingers fanned out over her hips, slowly inching upward, over her ribcage, until his thumbs brushed over her breasts. Her head fell back as his lips grazed her neck and he found that spot that made her hum. He removed his mouth from her skin slowly and gazed into her whiskey colored eyes. "Jennifer, I need you to know something before I make love to you. It might not be important to you, but it is to me."

She brushed her fingers over his cheek. "If it's important to you, it matters to me too."

He kissed her gently. "You're the only woman who's ever meant enough to me to bring to this apartment. You're also the only woman who will ever share the bed on my plane or my house."

A look of shock entered her eyes. "Jonathan, you were with Irene for five years."

He nodded. "Yes, but she never came with me when I traveled to New York; she rarely traveled with me at all. I imagine she used it as time to spend with others. As for the plane and the house…well, I needed to get rid of her completely, so I replaced my plane and finally bought a house I could grow into, complete with all new furniture. I haven't been with anyone since she and I broke up."

Jennifer's heart almost burst with the love she felt for the man standing in front of her. "You have the most beautiful, romantic heart. Those aren't things that I would have thought of, but it touches me that you did. I love you."

"And I love you." He turned her and gave her a little push onto the bed. She fell back, laughing, as he crawled over her. From the way things tugged, he knew he wouldn't be able to support his weight for long on his arms, and Jennifer saw the grimace on his face. "Darling, scooch up to the headboard. Rest your back against it."

He started to protest. "Darling, I…"

Her smile was slow and seductive. "Trust me."

Once he was settled, she crawled toward him, her shoes and panties still in place. "Jennifer, you are the most provocative vision right now."

Straddling him, her bottom resting on his thighs, she kissed him, mating her tongue to his. As his mouth trailed down to her neck and on to her collarbone, she lifted herself until her breasts were even with his mouth. Taking full advantage of the opportunity presented to him, Jonathan feasted on the fullness in front of him. With his hand, he kneaded and reshaped one breast while suckling on the other. His tongue and lips made Jennifer moan with want as her hands held his head in place and her fingers threaded through his thick, sable hair. Her movements and the little hitches in her breath drove him to a frenzy. "Darling, I have to taste you."

Rolling her off of him, he slid to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. Forgetting his injury, he grabbed her behind her calves and pulled her toward him. He winced slightly but quickly forgot about it when he looked into Jennifer's eyes, which were filled with need and lust. He dispensed with her panties and indulged himself. His agile tongue darted in and out, teasing her, causing her to quiver in anticipation. As he alternated between her feminine haven and her tight little nub, he could feel her body begin to give way to his ministrations.

"Jonathan, please. Don't stop."

As she begged him, he devoured her and watched her shatter with his name on her lips. He crawled up onto the bed while she trembled, and Jennifer, making sure to keep her weight off his chest, rolled on top of him, taking him in as deeply as she could. His hands bracketed her hips as he held her still so that he could catch his breath at the first feeling of being joined with her. "You look like you did in the first dream I had about you."

"The one that was both sexy and sweet?" She began rocking her hips against him.

"Um-hm."

She flashed a knowing smile at him. "Do I feel like I did in your dream?"

His smile was lecherous. "Uh-uh. You feel a thousand times better."

She reached back and braced her hands on his thighs as she pushed them both toward oblivion, and they cried out in unison as they reached the edge together. When she collapsed on top of him, she leaned toward his left and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on her forehead while their hearts continued to race.

When she could speak, Jennifer asked how Jonathan felt. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He laughed a little. "No, I don't think so, but I'll let you know for sure when feeling returns to the rest of my body."

She swatted his shoulder. "Jonathan."

"I'm kind of serious. I think I had an out of body experience for a minute."

Propping her head in her hand, she stared down at him. "I've never before felt what you just made me feel. You make me feel wanted and loved and cherished."

He kissed her softly. "You are all of those things." He ran his thumb over her jaw. "Darling, we've both been with others, but until tonight, I've never actually made love with anyone. You're the only woman who's ever made me feel the way I do right now."

"Aww. Well, aren't we a pair?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "A pair of what?"

She laughed. "I don't really know, but I think we're a pretty terrific pair of whatevers."

He nodded once. "I agree." He took her left hand and kissed it just above where her ring sat on her finger. "When would you like to get married?"

Jennifer's eyes sparkled more than the diamonds in her ring. "Soon, as in like tomorrow soon."

Jonathan gave her a smacking kiss. "I like the sound of that." He brought his mouth back to hers for a long, sensuous, mind numbing kiss. "In fact, I think we should celebrate our impending marriage."

She couldn't hold back her groan as he ground his hips against hers and she felt him fill her again. They made love once more before falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day, Jonathan and Jennifer flew back to California. On the plane, they made love, and while they were wrapped up in each other's arms afterward, they talked about their plans.

Jonathan kissed her temple. "Darling, I didn't even think to ask you where you want to live when we get back. I just assumed you would live with me, but if that's not what you need or want, we can adjust."

She placed three small kisses on his chest as she laughed. "We've pretty much been living together since we met."

"Yes, but in separate rooms, until last night. I want you in my bed every night, but if you're not ready for that, I understand."

"I want to be in _our_ bed every night." He loved that she emphasized the word "our". She gave a slight shrug. "Besides, all my shampoo and make-up is at your house anyway."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "It sounds like it's become _our_ house, which makes me ridiculously happy."

"Me too."

Jonathan thought he heard hesitation in her voice, so he turned on his side to look into her eyes. "Darling, is something wrong?"

There was confusion in her eyes. "No…"

"You're hesitating. Talk to me, please."

"I don't know exactly. I love you, and I want to marry you. I know that I want to move into that beautiful house with you and make it our home with Max, but there's something…I can't explain it." Tears came and frustrated her.

He pulled her close again. "Shh. Things have moved quickly for us, and if you want to slow down, we can."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

He pulled back so he could look at her again. "There's nothing you could ever do to disappoint me. Darling, I love you."

She ran her fingers down his cheek. "Whatever I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with us. I think that I'm maybe feeling a little overwhelmed over the move and not having a steady job to go to every morning. I don't know. What I do know is that I want to move in with you and marry you as soon as possible. I'll figure all the rest out later." Jennifer snuggled back into Jonathan's strong embrace and pushed back the irrational fears that threatened to overwhelm her.

...

When they deplaned, Max was greeted with a huge hug from Jennifer, and Jonathan was pulled into a separate hug from the older man.

"It's good to see you, Mr. H." Nothing else needed to be said as Max looked at the man he thought of as a son.

"Thanks, Max. You didn't lose the house at the track while we were gone, did you?"

"Mr. H., you cut me to the quick. I'm actually pretty flush right now."

As they drove, Max caught Jonathan up on things around the house, and before Jennifer knew it, they were driving across the little bridge toward the house she fell in love with when she first saw it. If she were ever going to buy her own place, this is exactly what she would have looked for. As much as she'd always loved the excitement of New York City, the quiet of the country always drew her in. Because of that, she couldn't understand her anxiety as she walked through the front door. Again, she pushed it down and chalked it up to all of the changes in so little time.

Over the next several days, Jennifer became increasingly jittery, her heart rate jumping erratically if a door slammed or someone snuck up on her. While Jonathan was at work, she tried to keep herself busy by helping Max around the house, although that was rather futile since he was so efficient. She tried going for runs and bicycling, but she found it difficult to leave the grounds and couldn't understand her growing fear of being alone. Rather than sit by herself on a particularly beautiful day, she asked Max to put together a picnic basket in order to surprise Jonathan with lunch.

She drove to Hart Industries and rode the elevator up to his floor. Greeting Deanne, Jennifer asked if her fiancé was available.

Deanne smiled. "Mr. Hart made sure I knew that he's always available for you, Miss Edwards. You can go right in."

"Thanks, Deanne."

Jennifer opened the door, but Jonathan was on his cell phone, his back to the room as he looked down on the city. She walked over and placed the basket on the table before perching herself on the corner of his desk. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, he gave her a brilliant smile when he saw her. He finished his call and took her in his arms. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in the middle of the day?"

She ran her fingers under the lapels of his suit coat. "It's gorgeous outside, and I thought I could entice you away from the office for a picnic."

Jonathan's eyes darkened. "Darling, you always entice me." He brought his mouth to hers and teased her with little nibbles before deepening the kiss to the point where she melted into him. His hand was resting on her bottom, pulling her closer to him when his door burst open.

"Mr. Hart, I need to…" Stanley Friesen barged into the office, followed closely by Deanne.

"Stanley, I told you not to…"

As the lovers parted slowly, Jonathan turned his attention toward the door. "How can I help you, Stanley?"

The research guru stammered a bit, and his face was flushed. "Mr. Hart, it's...it's how I can help you. I…I have those projections you asked for."

"Thank you, Stanley. I'll go through them with you after I return from lunch." He turned back to Jennifer. "Shall we, Darling?"

She walked over to the table and grabbed the basket before threading her arm through his. "We shall."

Over his shoulder, he waved to Deanne. "I'll be back in about an hour."

Stanley turned to the administrative assistant. "You should have warned me, Deanne."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "I did. You didn't listen, as usual."

...

Sitting on a blanket in the park, Jonathan and Jennifer enjoyed a leisurely lunch. He laughed a little as he remembered Stanley's embarrassment. "I might have to get in the habit of locking my door when you come to visit me at work."

She looked at him coyly. "Or we could refrain from touching each other in your office."

His eyes darkened as his thumb ran over her jaw. "That's not going to happen. My employees will just have to get used to their boss being affectionate with his wife."

Her smiled bloomed. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Hart."

Since his fingers were threaded through her hair, he brought her mouth to his slowly. The taste of crisp, white wine and strawberries mingled with Jennifer's own unique taste, and Jonathan almost forgot they were in public. He pulled away slowly. "This was a perfect idea and a lovely distraction from work. I could get used to it."

"Well, I'd run out of things to do at the house, and I've done all I can do on the third installment of my story. I was feeling rather restless, and seeing you always makes me feel better."

He reached over and took her hand in his, kissing her fingertips. "Jennifer, I know it must be a bit of an adjustment for you. I've come home to my work, and everything is familiar. I've even gotten the bonus of adding you to my existing world, but you've given up everything to move across the country. I don't know if I've told you how much it means to me."

She smiled gently at him. "You have, and you're right. It's just an adjustment period."

He kissed her hand again. "What if we set a wedding date? I'd obviously like to be involved in the planning, but as the bride, you get to make most of the decisions."

Her laughter filled him, and he realized that he hadn't heard her laugh as much as he did when they were in New York. He missed it. "Such a smart man. Planning our wedding is something I would love to do."

"All right. We'll set the date when I get home from the office tonight."

They packed up the basket and folded the blanket. Jennifer's arm was threaded through Jonathan's as they walked back toward Hart Industries. As they chatted and laughed along the way, an older car backfired when the owner started it up, and Jennifer pulled Jonathan down, diving for cover. Food and wine littered the sidewalk as the picnic basket bounced off the pavement. The car backfired once more when the driver pulled out of his spot and accelerated into traffic.

Jonathan had no idea what happened, but Jennifer was quaking from head to toe. "Darling, are you hurt?" He tried to check her, but she was curled up in a ball on the sidewalk. "Jennifer?" He shook her a bit as realization dawned. "Jennifer, it was a car. It was just a car."

A small group was starting to form around them, so Jonathan shielded her the best he could. "She's fine. We just had a little accident. Thanks for your concern." Noticing people beginning to move again, he turned back to Jennifer. "Darling, let's get you up off the ground." She gave little resistance, but as she stood, Jonathan noticed that her knee was bleeding. Using his handkerchief, he dabbed at the scrape. "Let's get you home." He hastily picked up the basket and its contents before leading Jennifer to the underground parking garage at his office building.

From the car, he called Deanne to let her know he wouldn't be back for the day. After that, he called Max and asked him to grab a cab to come downtown and pick up the other car. Jennifer hadn't spoken a word, but her trembling had subsided for the most part. He reached across the seat to hold her hand, but they were folded tightly in her lap, and she didn't respond to his touch. When they got home, Jonathan walked Jennifer up to their room so she could lie down; her hands were still clenched in front of her. "Darling, why don't you change into something more comfortable and take a nap. Perhaps you'll feel better when you wake up."

As a response, Jennifer stretched out on top of the comforter with her face toward her side of the room, her knees tucked up against her, and her arms wrapped protectively around her front. Unfortunately, the afternoon sun was on her face.

"Would you like me to close the shades?" She nodded, and Jonathan threw the room into an artificial darkness. He walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Would you like me to sit with you?" She shook her head slightly. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave her, but he was hoping she would rest and feel better. "All right, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He left the room and headed downstairs to call a friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jonathan stopped in the kitchen before making his phone call. Max hadn't left yet and wondered why he needed to pick up the other car. "Should I call the mechanic before I go?"

"No. The car works fine, but I drove Jennifer home."

"Is Miss Edwards all right?"

"No, Max, she isn't. I think everything over the last few weeks finally caught up with her." Jonathan ran the story by his oldest friend.

"Gee, that's awful. She musta been scared outta her mind to hit the deck like that."

"Yeah. I'm going to call Susan and see what she suggests."

"Good idea. I'm gonna go get the car. See ya later."

"See ya, Max." Jonathan went out to the living room and used the little desk by the library's spiral staircase. He called Susan's private line, hoping he wasn't catching her at a bad time.

"Susan Kendall."

"Susan, it's Jonathan."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but…"

"But what? Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes, something's wrong, but not with me. First of all, thanks again for fitting me in the other day."

"No problem. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask. Do you have a few minutes?"

She laughed a little. "A few. I'm finally catching lunch at my desk."

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry to disturb that."

"No worries. How can I help you?"

He took a deep breath. "It's Jennifer. She's been out of sorts since we got to California, but both of us chalked it up to adjustment pains. She left everything to move across the country with me, and she seemed to be doing all right. Until today."

"What happened today?"

"We were having a lovely picnic lunch and headed back to the office. Suddenly, a car backfired, and Jennifer hit the ground. It backfired once more before I really realized what was going on. Jennifer was curled up in a ball on the sidewalk, her hands clenched, not speaking. I was able to get her home, but she hasn't said a word to me since. She's upstairs resting, but I don't think she's actually sleeping. I'm worried about her, Susan."

"It sounds to me like a classic PTSD symptom, Jonathan. You two went through something horrific, and for Jennifer, the day in New York was her second traumatic experience. Now she's in a different city, a different job, different stresses."

"Is that why this didn't hit 'til now, do you think?"

"It could be. She had you to think about while you were in the hospital. It probably kept her mind off of things, but now, she's got more time for her mind to take her down those dark paths."

"Do you know of someone she could see to help her sort through everything?"

"I'll text you a couple of names, but Jonathan, the sooner you can convince her to see someone, the better."

"Susan, I've got to go." He heard Jennifer screaming and sprinted toward the bedroom.

...

He rushed to her side of the bed. Jennifer was no longer screaming, but she was whimpering the word "no" over and over and thrashing about.

"Darling, wake up." He shook her lightly, hoping not to startle her, but she didn't wake. He tried a sharper tone. "Jennifer."

Her eyes popped open, but when he tried to hold her, she pushed against him and scrambled to the other side of the bed. She sat on the edge on her knees, holding her hands out to ward him off. "Don't. Don't come near me."

Confusion marred his features. "Jennifer, it's me. It's Jonathan."

"I know." She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. "I know."

He was having trouble handling the pain he saw in her eyes. All he wanted to do was take it away, but he didn't know how. "Darling, what can I do? How can I help you?"

Covering her face with her hands, racking sobs overtook her. "I don't know."

Jonathan sat gingerly on the bed, hoping not to scare her again. "If you need me to hold you, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

They both sat where they were for long moments, the chasm between them unbreachable, until inch by inch, Jennifer moved toward him. Finally, she crawled into his lap, and he cradled her, holding her while she wept. He alternated between light kisses on her temple and soft soothing words, not even noticing his own tears as they fell in her hair.

Max knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Dinner's ready."

Jonathan nodded. "Not sure when we'll be down, Max."

Jennifer tried to sit up, but Jonathan held her where she was. "You should go eat if you're hungry."

He shook his head. "No. Right now, I'm exactly where I need to be."

This time, she pushed a little harder and extricated herself from his arms. "I'm fine." Her tone said she was anything but. She got off the bed and headed to the dressing area.

Jonathan sat where he was. He knew she needed to talk, but this was completely new territory for him, and he didn't want to push her too hard. "Jennifer, please don't shut me out. Let me help you."

She came back around the corner and took an indignant stance. "That's the problem. You're always helping me. Before I met you, I was a strong, independent, self-reliant woman. Now, every time I turn around, I'm being saved by you."

Jonathan sat, stunned. Since he wasn't sure where the venom was coming from, he chose not to say anything. In the moment, he didn't realize that whether he chose to comment or not wouldn't matter. Anything he said or didn't say would fuel the fire consuming the woman in front of him.

Her eyes blazed. "It figures. You always have all the right things to say, but now you choose to go mute."

He tried gentle and honest. "Darling, I'm not the only one who's done the saving. You have no idea how you saved me by hiding on my plane. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She gave a rueful laugh. "Saved you? That's rich. You wouldn't have three scars on your body if it weren't for me. You wouldn't have spent two weeks in the hospital if it weren't for me." He started toward her, but she backed away and put her hands out. "No. No."

Narrowing his eyes, he studied her. She couldn't look at him; he always saw too much. "Jennifer, why are you afraid of me?"

She met his eyes in anger, but he could see the fear too. "I'm not."

"You are. When you woke from your nightmare, you were afraid. You were terrified of me. Why?"

Jennifer knew she was hurting him, and she didn't want to, but these words just kept coming, and her fear and her anger were overpowering. She didn't know how to stop it, and she didn't understand how she could want to push him away and have him never let her go simultaneously. Maybe if she told him about the dream, maybe if she said it out loud, it would make sense.

She paced as she talked, too full of anxious energy to do anything else. "You were in my dream. I was back in Argentina, running through the jungle, but then I came out of the trees and into the city. New York loomed in front of me. I started climbing a fire escape to get away, but when I got to the top of the building, I had nowhere to go. Hearing the person chasing me climb over the parapet, I turned." She swallowed the sob that threatened to overwhelm her. When she met his eyes, the grief in hers clawed at him. "You were the one chasing me. You were the one trying to kill me." She covered her face and sank to her knees.

Jonathan dropped to the floor from the bed and slowly scooted toward Jennifer. He sat next to her, not wanting to touch her if that's not what she wanted or needed. His voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "I'm here if you need me."

She launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm such a mess. I know you would never hurt me, but when I woke up, all I could see was you with a gun pointed at me."

He kissed her temple. "Darling, I've got a friend who's a doctor. She could recommend someone to talk to."

Jennifer tried to pull away. "You think I'm crazy?"

He held on and locked eyes with her. "No. I think you've been through more than any one person can handle in the last several weeks."

She hung her head. "I don't like being weak." In the next instant, she was angry again. "Why isn't this affecting you at all? How come you're just going on with life like being shot never happened?"

Jonathan couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Jennifer Edwards, you are the strongest, bravest woman I know, but even Wonder Woman needed someone to talk to once in a while." Through her tears, she gave him a small smile. "As for the rest, I'm not sure." He paused between each thought as it came to him. "Maybe it's because I'm home. Maybe it's because you stood by me the entire time I was in the hospital. Maybe it's because I know beyond a shadow of a doubt how much you love me." He ran his thumb over her jaw, and the sadness in his eyes overwhelmed her. "Do you doubt my love for you, Jennifer?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No." She lowered her head again. "I'm wondering how you can love me right now, though."

"You don't have to wonder, just be confident that I do. My love for you will never change."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt more in control than she had over the last few days. "Will you come with me?"

"If that's what you want."

"Will you wait while I fix my face, and then we can go eat dinner?"

He kissed her gently. "Your face is beautiful."

"You're slightly biased, but I love you for it." She got up and headed back into the dressing room to try to repair the ravages of tears.

Jonathan took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths. He had no idea one person could go through so many emotions in such a short time. It rocked him to the core that, in her dream, she put his face on one of those murderers, and he hoped that there was some sort of simple explanation for it.

As she came back into the bedroom, he stood, and she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying all those awful things to you. I felt so angry and terrified, but I couldn't control any of it. I knew I was hurting you, but I couldn't stop."

With a kiss to her temple, he reassured her. "We'll get this all figured out together."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They ate dinner by candlelight on the patio. Conversation seemed almost normal, but Jonathan could sense that "normal" was a struggle for Jennifer. Because there was still so much about her before he met her that he didn't know, he asked for random stories from various times of her life. As she spoke about her past, he noticed the sparkle and love for life come back into her eyes. With every question he asked her, she threw the same one back at him. They sat for over four hours laughing, reminiscing, and enjoying each other's company. For a while, everything else disappeared, and Jonathan hoped that eventually, the events of the last several weeks would be able to be put away completely.

"Darling, we talked at lunch about setting a wedding date. Do you have a date in mind?"

Jennifer smiled at him, non-committedly. "No. Do you?"

He reached across the table and took her left hand in his. "Tomorrow, but I think you probably want more time to plan."

Still relaxed from their earlier conversations, she laughed. "Well, I would like to get a dress."

Jonathan rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "You could wear a burlap sack and still be the most beautiful bride anyone's ever seen."

She gave him a sideways glance. "See, you are biased. I think I might be able to put a little wedding together in a couple of weeks, if that suits you." Her eyes widened with unspoken panic. "Unless you want a big wedding. You have a lot of people who work for you."

"I want whatever you want. The only people I need at our wedding are you, your father, and Max. And someone to marry us."

He could see her calm down a bit. "All right." She looked around at the little fairy lights through the trees and the little lanterns that illuminated the paths from the pool to the gardens and from the patio around to the pond. "What if we had the wedding here in the garden?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

Suddenly, she tried to stifle a yawn, to no avail. "I'm sorry. I should probably think about heading up to bed."

Jonathan nodded at the table. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll clean up down here and join you in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

She sidled up to him and ran her hands up his shirt front. Earlier, he'd removed his suit jacket and tie, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. She placed light kisses on his exposed chest and ran her index finger through the coarse hair there before unbuttoning a few more buttons. "Don't take too long."

He kissed her slowly and seductively. "With you waiting for me, I won't be long at all." When he was alone on the patio, he checked his phone, which had buzzed earlier. He opened the text from Susan and saw two names of doctors she recommended for Jennifer. Hopefully, she would still be amenable to seeing someone tomorrow. He also hoped that planning a wedding would be a good distraction for her rather than an added stressor. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for the night, he finished clearing the table, loaded the dishwasher, and went up to bed, where the woman of his dreams waited for him.

...

The next day, Jonathan woke with Jennifer in his arms. He had to get up and go into the office, but he hoped to be able to be with her while she chose a doctor and made her first appointment. If she wanted him with her, then that's where he would be. He lay for a long time, just holding her while she slept. Eventually, she began to stir.

"Good morning."

He kissed her temple. "Good morning, Sleepyhead."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"An hour and you're still in bed?"

"I was enjoying holding you."

"Aww." She pillowed her chin on his shoulder. "Don't you have to go to work?"

He nodded. "I do, at some point."

She hated the petulance she heard in her voice. "You don't need to babysit me."

He kept his voice calm. "I'm not babysitting you. You'd be hard-pressed to find any man who wouldn't trade places with me in a heartbeat."

"What do you mean?"

He kissed her senseless. "I have a gorgeous, sexy, naked woman in my arms. I have no motivation whatsoever to move."

Her laugh filled his heart. "That is such a typical male answer."

"Well, I believe I'm a pretty typical male."

"Darling, you are far beyond typical." She sighed. "I suppose I owe you another apology."

He glanced at her sideways. "For what?"

"For the babysitting comment."

He pulled her closer. "Jennifer, let's make a pact right now. I don't want you to feel as though you need to apologize for every little comment or mood shift you have as you work through what you need to work through. If you say something to me that I feel deserves an apology, I'll ask for one. All right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "That seems a little one-sided. You're the one making all the concessions for me."

"Fine, here's your part of the deal. If you need something from me that I'm not giving you – space, someone to listen, time, whatever, all you need to do is ask."

She rolled on top of him and slid over him all in one fluid movement. "Does that include if I need something like this?"

He was robbed of thought as her body moved over his. When he could finally think again, he assured her. "Darling, you can have me like that as often as you want."

...

Sitting at breakfast, Jonathan broached the subject of a therapist. "I called Susan to ask about recommendations. She texted me two, and one of them she saw herself a while back. She told me I could share the story with you if you wanted to hear it."

"Your friend is a woman?"

He smiled at the hint of mock jealousy in Jennifer's voice. "She is, yes. Dr. Susan Kendall is a very well-respected doctor."

Recognition dawned. "She's the doctor you went to see after we got back from New York."

He nodded. "She isn't my regular doctor, but they're part of the same practice, and Dr. Colby was booked out for a month. Susan worked me in."

Jennifer walked her fingers up his shirt front. "So, just how good of friends are you?"

"We've never been more than friends. Her ex-husband and I knew each other through business. I got to know her as Drew and I met at various functions, and I decided pretty early on that I liked her more than him."

"I'm assuming the ex-husband is the reason she went to see someone."

"Um-hm."

"What happened?"

"Drew had several affairs and ended up murdering one of the women he was seeing. Susan struggled with that for a long time."

"How awful for her. She sounds like a remarkable woman."

"I think so."

"Which of the two doctors did she see?"

Jonathan pulled out his phone and pulled up the text. "She saw Dr. Bev Pinter. Susan said both were amazing, but if you wanted her to, she could put the referral through, which might get you in sooner."

Jennifer nodded and got up to put her breakfast dishes in the sink. "All right. Let's call and see when I can get in."

"You're sure?"

She moved about the kitchen restlessly. "I don't really have a choice, do I? I can't live like I have been for the past week. I'm jumping at every little noise, I'm pavement diving at the sound of a car backfire, and I'm having dreams that you're trying to kill me." She moved over and sat in his lap. "Worse than that, I'm hurting you because I go from fine to angry to sad in the blink of an eye."

With her in his arms, he pulled up the text message again and depressed the phone number link. Putting it on speakerphone, he listened as Jennifer made the appointment. She wouldn't be able to get in for a couple of days, but it would have been closer to a month if it weren't for Susan's recommendation.

Reluctant to leave her, Jonathan rearranged his schedule in his head. There was nothing pressing today that he couldn't deal with tomorrow. Stanley might fret a little over not being able to go through those projections for another day, but he'd deal with it. "What do you say I play hooky all day and we start planning a wedding?"

Her smile lit up her face, and that made Jonathan's decision to skip work worth it.

They spent the day deciding who to invite, where exactly on the grounds to have the ceremony, what to eat, and running to different bakeries to see who would be able to make a cake in so short a time. They didn't need anything elaborate, but it was a tradition they both wanted to keep.

The following day, Jonathan went into the office, while Jennifer worked on wedding planning that she couldn't do with her fiancé around. She went dress shopping. While she had an idea of the style she liked, she didn't realize how daunting it would be to find that one dress. It didn't help that she was by herself, and the boutique was filled with brides who all had entourages with them. Feeling a little down and defeated, she wandered outside and facetimed DJ.

"Edwards? How's California?"

"Pretty good. Do you have a few minutes? I know I'm catching you in the middle of the day out there."

"Nah. I'm good. It's a slow news day." Jennifer's smile wasn't exactly what DJ expected. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry." Jennifer waved it off with her hand. "Let me ask you something before I launch into my 'woe is me' story."

"Shoot."

"Are you free to come to California in a couple of weeks? I'm getting married, and I'd love for you to be my maid of honor."

"A couple of weeks? That's crazy fast, but then again, you two got engaged crazy fast. I'd be honored to stand up with you."

"Thanks. It'll be good to have a friend here."

"All right, spill. What's going on?"

Jennifer walked DJ through everything since flying to California and her subsequent doctor's appointment the next day. "And to top it off, I'm shopping for a wedding dress by myself. I'm not sure if it would bother me this much if everything else wasn't going on, and I know I'd miss my mother regardless; I miss her all the time, but especially at a time like this, you know?" She hated crying, but those infernal tears wouldn't stop leaking out of her eyes.

"Listen, I've got some time coming. I can hop on a plane tomorrow and shop with you. Do all that maid of honor stuff."

"DJ, you don't have to do that."

"What if I want to?"

"Then, I think you're a pretty terrific friend."

"Settled. I'll text you when I have my flight arranged."

Jennifer blinked back the last of her tears. "This means a lot, DJ."

"You mean a lot, Jen. I'll see you soon."

Feeling a little more light-hearted, Jennifer wandered back into the shop and found a couple of dresses that she thought she might try on after DJ arrived. Before she headed for home, she stopped by Mrs. Bittersweet's Chocolate Shop to inquire about a cake topper. The sweet, little old lady who owned the shop assured Jennifer that they could finish the design in time for the wedding.

Jennifer pulled into the drive at the same time as Jonathan. "Hi there. How was your day?"

He met her under the porch and kissed her cheek before opening the front door, so they could go into the house. "Not bad, but it's much better now. What did you do all day?"

"I did some wedding shopping. I talked to DJ."

"Oh, and how is she?"

"She's great. Darling, is it all right if she just shows up tomorrow and stays in the guest house until the wedding?"

"I think we can handle that. I'll have Max make sure everything is aired out tomorrow morning. What time will she be here?"

"I'm not sure yet. She said she'd text me with her flight details." Just then, Jennifer's phone pinged. "Well, speaking of…her flight lands at 6:40 pm."

"Let her know we'll be at LAX to pick her up." He poured himself a glass of Scotch while he waited for Jennifer to finish on her phone. "What time would you like to leave for your appointment in the morning?"

"Oh, um, the appointment is at 10:00, and they told me to be there fifteen minutes early. I'm not sure exactly where the office building is."

"We're about twenty minutes away. Let's plan to leave at 9:15 to be safe."

"Sure. I'm going to go see if Max needs help."

Jonathan sipped his drink slowly as he thought back and realized that Jennifer's nerves were completely frayed. She only talked about her appointment if pressed, and she filled silent spaces with nervous chatter, which was completely out of character for her. While he didn't expect Dr. Pinter to be a miracle worker, he hoped that tomorrow's visit would bring Jennifer some relief. And him, too, for that matter, even though he felt guilty for thinking it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On the way to Dr. Pinter's office the next morning, Jennifer gripped Jonathan's hand until his fingers went numb. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers as he drove. Not wanting to say the wrong thing, he said nothing and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles to try to soothe her.

He sat next to her as she filled out the paperwork in the waiting room, but she panicked when she got to the insurance section. "Jonathan, I don't have insurance anymore. I don't have a job. What if they won't take me as a patient?"

"It's all right. Fill out the rest of the form, and I'll talk with the receptionist."

"They won't let you talk about me. We aren't married. This is a silly idea. We should just go. I should just go."

Jonathan rubbed his thumb over her jaw and locked eyes with her. "Jennifer, this is going to be fine." He took the clipboard from her and walked up to the counter. Reading the woman's badge, he addressed her by name and kept his voice low so no one else could hear him. "Hi, Linda. I'm here with Jennifer, and she's a little concerned about not having insurance. It won't be a problem if I pay her bills out of pocket, will it? We're getting married in two weeks, so she'll have coverage after that."

Linda assured him. "Not having insurance isn't a problem as long as each session is paid for on the day of the appointment."

He gave her his million-dollar smile. "Are you able to set up a recurring payment with my credit card? I know she won't accept cash from me to bring to the appointments. She's extremely independent, which is one of the things I love about her."

"That's not a problem at all. If you'll just give me your card, we can set that up now."

Jonathan handed her his credit card, signed the form, and went back to Jennifer. "It's all taken care of."

"But how?"

"I told her that we were getting married in two weeks, and we would update your insurance information then."

"And that's all right?"

"It's fine."

She folded her arms under her breasts. "I really detest when you use that patronizing tone with me, and once again, you needed to take care of me."

"I'm sorry. I saw a problem, and I fixed it. I didn't see it as a need but as something I wanted to do for you."

He was saved by Dr. Pinter, calling them into her office. She greeted them both with a handshake and the offer of a bottle of water, which they both took. Rather than sitting across from her at her desk, they sat in three chairs that formed a triangle. She started with the breakdown of how their hour would work. "I'd like to hear the story of why you're here, Jennifer, and how Jonathan plays into it, and then for the last half hour, I'd like to speak to Jennifer alone."

Her anger from just minutes ago forgotten, Jennifer grabbed Jonathan's hand at the mention of being alone in the office. Dr. Pinter noticed the nerves and asked Jennifer to recount her story from the beginning. Jennifer gave a shortened version of the story she'd worked on, her time in Argentina, meeting Jonathan, the shooting, hospitalization, Irene, and moving to California. As she was talking, Dr. Pinter took notes, but Jennifer noticed that the doctor's attention was always focused on her, the patient. It was a skill she, herself, had honed as a journalist, and that small connection made her a little more comfortable.

"Jennifer, that's a lot of change over the last month and a half. You're getting married in a couple of weeks, too, right?"

She smiled at Jonathan. "We are."

Dr. Pinter looked back and forth between the couple. "Why did you ask if Jonathan could come with you to our sessions?"

She was silent for a bit. "I tend to feel calmer when he's around." She paused for a minute. "I guess it's because he's part of the story too, and lately, even though I love him, I get irrationally angry with him. I don't know why. I'm hurting him, and he's been nothing but wonderful about everything." Her voice got quieter as she finished her admission.

"Jonathan, do you agree with what you just heard?"

He wanted to be tactful, but he knew he also needed to be honest. "I do. Jennifer has been through hell the past few weeks. All I want is for her to feel better. I agreed to come because I love her and want to know how I can help her at home." He decided it was better if he said the rest, even if it made Jennifer angry. Dr. Pinter needed all the facts in order to help. "I also don't really know what I'm doing. I'm a man who sees a problem and solves it, but that doesn't seem to be what she needs right now. I don't want to make things more difficult."

"All right. I'd like to spend some time talking to Jennifer. If there's anything she'd like to share at the end of the session, we can do that."

Jennifer's knuckles went white as she squeezed Jonathan's hand.

"Darling, it's all right. I'll be just outside." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Maybe next time you should wear your silver cuff bracelets."

She chuckled and slowly let go of his hand. Mouthing, "Thank you," she blew him a kiss.

As he looked back at her one last time before shutting the door, Dr. Pinter's administrative assistant stuck her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your eleven o'clock canceled."

"Thanks, Linda. Keep that block open, please."

Smiling, Dr. Pinter turned her attention back to Jennifer. "For the most part, this is your show. You get to talk about what you want to talk about. I'll ask questions from time to time, and I'll also give you some ways to deal with stress or anxiety, but the time we spend together is about you. After we talk this morning, I'll decide which type of therapy suits your needs best."

"I just want to be able to control my moods again. Not knowing which emotion is going to come ripping out of me is annoying and aggravating." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "You also saw how much I'm hurting Jonathan. He's not a man who is ever unsure of anything, but he doesn't know what to do with me."

"What do you mean by that? Why does he need to do anything with you?"

Jennifer shook her head. She wasn't sure how to explain it. "The other day, I had a dream." Jennifer walked Dr. Pinter through the dream itself and the meltdown she had with Jonathan afterward. "I just unleashed this horrible tirade on him. Everything that came out of my mouth was so hurtful, and I didn't mean any of it, but I couldn't stop. Jonathan has been nothing but amazing, and I can't imagine my life without him, so why am I so mean to him right now?"

They talked through the end of Jennifer's scheduled hour and into the other that Dr. Pinter kept cleared. It wasn't a usual practice, but the doctor made a special exception for the young woman sitting in front of her. As they neared the end of the second hour, Dr. Pinter made a suggestion. "Why don't we try a relaxation technique? If you begin to feel angry or anxious and can't pinpoint the reason, you can use this to help calm down and think through your feelings."

"That sounds good."

"All right. First, sit back, get comfortable. Uncross your arms and your legs." She waited for Jennifer to settle into the chair. "Good. Now find a focal point. One of the paintings, something out the window, anything that will hold your attention." Again, Dr. Pinter waited. Once Jennifer's gaze was fixed, Dr. Pinter began again. "Take a couple of deep breaths and exhale. Don't hold them in. Let them out. Let everything relax and try to clear your mind."

Jennifer couldn't help herself; she started to giggle. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, the doctor smiled. "No need to be sorry. Obviously, that made you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, but… oh, this is silly."

"Jennifer, none of this works if I don't know what can and will help you."

Exasperated, she tried to explain. "It felt like I was in a TV show or back in college when a hypnotist came in. You always hear, 'listen to my voice' or 'clear your mind.' Then, suddenly, the person is hypnotized and clucking like a chicken."

Again, Dr. Pinter smiled at her patient. "I never make my patients cluck at the first visit. We don't get to that until at least the second session."

When Jennifer laughed, she let go of all the tension she was feeling and finally gave in to letting this woman with the kind eyes help her. "Thank you."

Jennifer was surprised at how quickly two hours went. While they knew it would take time, both were pleased at the progress made. Before leaving, Jennifer set up a series of weekly appointments.

On the drive home, she related the chicken story to Jonathan, which made him laugh, and she thanked him for suggesting that she see someone.

"Darling, I love you, and I only want you to feel better."

"I know. One of the things I talked about with Dr. Pinter was why I always seemed to snap at you. You're the person I love most in the world, but you're the one who takes the brunt of my irrational moods."

He brought her hand to his lips. "I can handle your mood swings right now."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should." They pulled into the drive, but she held his hand so he couldn't get out of the car. "I need to say this to you." She put a finger on his lips so he wouldn't interrupt. "I take things out on you because I know you won't leave. I know how much you love me. It isn't fair to you, and if you ever need to walk away, to get some air or take a breath, I'll understand. Living with me right now is really hard. I know this because I'm having trouble living with me. You have my permission to take a time-out without feeling guilty."

Jonathan pulled her to him and kissed her gently but thoroughly. "Aside from Max, you are the one person I would do anything in the world for. I'll be here with you through everything." He saw the determination flash in her eyes. "But if I need that time-out, I'll take it."

...

Jonathan and Jennifer met DJ at the airport that night and brought her back to the house for a home-cooked meal, thanks to Max. Because it was after 10:00 pm, according to DJ's body clock, she didn't eat much and headed off to the guest house to unpack and sleep. Over the course of the next two weeks, Jennifer and DJ had plenty of time to catch up, even though those weeks flew by in a frenzy of wedding preparation. As Jonathan hoped, planning the wedding helped Jennifer keep her mind focused on happier things. Seeing Dr. Pinter and having DJ around helped immensely also.

Before they knew it, the day before the wedding arrived. Steven had flown in the previous morning and was settled in the guest room, while Jennifer was staying in the guest house with DJ. She and Jonathan met in the kitchen for breakfast, but before she could pour her coffee, she was pulled in by the lapels of her dress' suit jacket and ravaged with a sensuous kiss.

Her fiancé's voice in her ear was a growl. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." She scraped her teeth over his earlobe as his hand slid down her back to her bottom.

Her father cleared his throat as he came through the swinging door, and the couple jumped apart like two teenagers caught necking on the front porch. "Good morning."

Jonathan whispered in Jennifer's ear, "It was about to be." To Steven, he said, "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

Jennifer gave her father a hug and a greeting. "Good morning, Pa."

He poured coffee as Max came in to move breakfast along. DJ came through the back door, and suddenly, there was conversation, laughter, and commotion. To anyone looking in, it was a normal, festive morning, and it was exactly what Jennifer wanted and needed in her life. Unfortunately, there was a storm brewing, and later that morning, it hit with a vengeance.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Max grabbed the ringing phone. "Hart residence." He waited a beat. "Sure, just a minute." He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Miss Edwards, it's for you. It's the florist."

Jennifer took the phone from Max. Jonathan watched as his fiancé's agitation grew. Finally, she slammed down the phone and stormed into the kitchen. He left everyone else in the living room and followed her. She was staring out the window above the sink, her whole body vibrating as she tried to regain control.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"That was the florist, which you already know, but that was the florist. They can't deliver any of our flowers tomorrow because something happened to the automatic sprinkler in their greenhouse. The timer didn't work, or the auto shut off didn't shut off or some nonsense. Anyway, the greenhouse flooded overnight. All of the flowers for tomorrow are ruined."

"All right. We'll call another florist."

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "We can't just call another florist. There isn't a florist around who can deliver on such short notice."

Jonathan stuck his hands in his pockets, knowing that if he tried to use touch to calm her down right now, it would backfire horribly. "We can try, Darling. Why don't I make a few calls and see what I can do?"

He saw the flash in her eyes and braced himself for the firestorm. "Yes. You do that. Why don't you make some calls? Use that Jonathan Hart magic or money or whatever to fix this. Meanwhile, I'll go file my nails or eat some bonbons or do whatever else it is that rich wives do."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the snarky comment he wanted to make, he said, instead, "If you'd like to take care of this, then please do. I just thought you might have more important matters to attend to, like your final dress fitting, and I wanted to take something off your plate."

"I don't need you to take care of me or take things off my plate. I did a fine job handling my own schedule before I met you, and I can still do a fine job, even with a few complications."

He nodded, agreeing with her. "You can, yes. I'm only trying to help."

"Well, maybe I don't need your help." She paced back and forth in the space between the counters, all the while worrying the ring on her left finger. Her tirade was fierce and venomous. "Why do men think they can fix everything? Why don't they ever just listen? Nod, smile, and listen? Not everything needs to be fixed. Maybe some things are just too broken to be fixed. Maybe some people are just too broken to be fixed." She continued to pace, her thoughts overwhelming her, and the pacing doing nothing to conquer the anger or the demons she was fighting. Suddenly, she whirled on him. "Maybe I don't need this at all. I told you, right from the beginning that I wasn't good with relationships, and I'm really beginning to see that I'm right. Why couldn't you just have believed me? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? With as brilliant as you are, why couldn't you see that I wasn't worth the risk?" She took a deep breath and walked toward him. "I can't do this. You can't fix everything, and I don't need someone to take care of me like I'm still a little girl."

Before she could yank the ring off her finger, Jonathan grabbed her wrists. "Jennifer, stop. Think about this. Let's calm down and talk this through."

"I don't need to calm down." She fired right back up again. "That's another thing. Why do men always tell women to calm down? Why don't I have a right to be angry? It's not my fault you never get angry about anything. Besides, when I calm down, I let you talk me into things, but when we fight, I know exactly what I want."

He narrowed his eyes. "So, you want me to fight with you? Is that it?"

She wrenched her hands away from him and began pacing again. "I don't know. We've never had a good, knock-down, drag-out fight. You're always so damn calm. How can you always be so calm? Maybe you need to be when you're the head honcho, Mr. CEO, but I'm not on your board or one of your employees, and I don't need to be or want to be handled like I am."

He definitely didn't want to fight with her, but she was doing a good job of pushing all the right buttons, and nothing in his arsenal was diffusing the situation. He really wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Jennifer, I'm not calm because I'm the CEO of Hart Industries, although it helps during tense negotiations. I learned to control my temper because it's a fierce and living thing that I can't afford to lose control of. I won't unleash it on you." He swiped his hand through the air with finality. "Not now, not ever."

She saw the cold fury in his eyes before he turned on his heel and stalked out the back door, desperately needing that break she gave him permission to take.

Jennifer was about to go after him, dissatisfied with the way the conversation ended, but Max came through the swinging door. "Miss Edwards? I'd give him some time."

She was still vibrating with fury. "He walked out on me, Max. He got the last word in and walked out."

The older man nodded. "Yeah. He told me you gave him the okay to do that."

With the wind taken out of her sails a little, she nodded. "I did. I guess I just expected him to fight back first."

"Why'd ya wanna fight with him anyway?"

She sat tiredly in one of the chairs by the kitchen table. "I don't want to fight with him, Max." She rubbed her hand over her forehead. "I'm just not used to having someone else take care of me. I guess I feel like he doesn't think I can do things on my own."

She bristled a little when Max laughed. "C'mon, Miss Edwards. Mr. H. knows you're the toughest dame he's ever met." He looked at her. "What'd ya do when he was in the hospital for two weeks?"

The abrupt change of subject confused her for a second. "What do you mean? I sat with him. We talked. I snuck him food."

Max smiled and pointed at her with his cigar. "You took care of him." Jennifer opened her mouth, then shut it again. "He told me you was his rock that whole time. Do you think he's any less capable of taking care of himself after that?" She took a deep breath before shaking her head negatively. "Look, I didn't get my marriage right. My ex-wife, Pearl, and me was good, and then we wasn't, but when we was married, we took care of each other. That's what people in love do. And just because yous two take care of each other don't mean you still can't take care of yourself. Make sense?"

"Yeah, Max. In a roundabout way, it does, and it sounds similar to what Dr. Pinter told me." She hung her head for a minute, the shame of her words and actions overwhelming her. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Will you let my pa and DJ know that I'll come apologize later. I'm sure that it was pretty uncomfortable in the living room for all of you while I was screaming my head off in the kitchen."

"Whadaya gonna do?"

"I'm going to try to straighten things out with the man I want to marry tomorrow. I just hope he still wants to marry me."

"Don't worry about Mr. H. When he loves ya, he loves ya forever, and I ain't never seen him love no one more than you."

Before she headed out the door, she gave Max a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Max. You're the best."

He shrugged slightly. "I know."

...

She wandered the grounds, searching for Jonathan. Jennifer knew that he hadn't left in a car, as that was the first thing she checked. He had to be somewhere, but he knew the property better than she did, and he obviously didn't want to be found easily. Eventually, she came upon him by accident. He was standing near the pond, twisting the signet ring he wore on his right hand. The movement also let light glint off the gold ID bracelet she gave him while they were still in New York. He hadn't taken it off since she put it on his wrist. It felt like a lifetime ago.

As she stood and watched him, she felt that overwhelming guilt press in on her again. This time, it wasn't about the shooting or what anyone else had done to them, though. It was about her and how she continued to hurt the man she loved. Looking at his strong profile, she realized that she could push all she wanted, but eventually, she would only succeed in being as lonely as she was before she met him. If she was being brutally honest with herself, she liked the way he took care of her, and she loved the way he loved her. Not just physically, although that was mind blowing, but emotionally, too. No one, not even her own family, had ever taken the time to truly understand what she wanted and needed. No one except Jonathan. Praying she had the strength to say what she had to say to him, she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and stepped out of the shadows to talk to him.

He knew she was there. There was a light breeze, and he could smell her perfume. He worried the signet ring on his finger, his only outward sign of agitation. Inside, however, his mind and his heart were at war. The battle scars were adding up, and his mind told him to surrender and retreat. He couldn't take much more. While his heart lay bleeding, it also told him not to give up. This was, after all, just a battle. Once Jennifer had some more time to process everything, maybe they could still win the war. God, he hoped they could. He didn't want to go back to just being the shell of a man he was before he met her. He'd been happy. He and Max had a good life, but that was before Jonathan knew what he was missing with Jennifer. He was right. She made him whole. If he lost her, it would destroy him. He took it as a good sign that she came looking for him, but his heart hammered in his chest as he wondered if she would eventually come talk to him. He couldn't go to her. This was her fight, and she had to finish it on her terms. Not that he wouldn't fight like hell to keep her in his life if she tried to leave, but he wasn't sure how much more fight he had left in him. If it was taking her this long to decide, chances were that she didn't have anything good to say to him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and hung his head, feeling as though he'd already been defeated.

"Hi."

He turned to look at her. "Hi."

"I have a lot to say to you."

He nodded. "All right."

Tears started pouring down her face. "I can't keep hurting you the way I do. You deserve so much better than what I'm giving you right now." He stepped forward, prepared to fight for what they had, but she put her finger on his lips. Then she took his hand and placed her ring in it before closing his fingers around it. "I'm so sorry. I need to do it this way."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jonathan Hart wasn't a man who was prone to bursts of emotion, but the tears flooded his face as she placed that ring in his hand. He would beg with his life if he had to. "Jennifer, no. Please."

Her whiskey-colored eyes locked on his, and she was reminded of the day they met as she watched his cloud over. Her voice hitched as she tried to talk through her own tears. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love another human, but I'm not the woman you need right now. I keep saying horrible things to you, and I don't mean them. I make you doubt how much I love you, how much I respect you, and I can't keep doing that." She stopped and hugged her arms around her middle, the sobs wracking her thin frame.

He tried to approach her, but she backed away. "Darling, please. What can I do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's not about what you need to do. It never has been. You've been perfect. Since the beginning, it's been all about me and what I couldn't trust. When we met, you told me that you were on a hiatus from women because you didn't trust that you could give a woman what she needed or wanted." She ran her fingers over his cheek and wiped away some of the tears that were still falling. "Jonathan, you've given me everything. You've given me more than I ever thought possible, and I've done nothing but fail you. I failed you because I didn't trust your love for me. I kept waiting for you to give me an ultimatum or a condition, but none came. When it didn't, I imagined one in my head, especially over these last few weeks." She paced again. "Suddenly, you became the enemy because I couldn't fight myself."

"Jennifer, I don't understand."

She paced furiously, rubbing her hands together as she tried to piece together the ridiculousness that she knew she had to admit. "I'm independent and self-reliant. I've had to be since I was twelve-years-old. I used that as a shield for a long time, and then I used it as a weapon against you. It was fine for me to take care of you when you were in the hospital. I actually relished being able to show you how much I love you by spending that time with you, bringing you things to make you more comfortable, giving you a shave." She smiled a sad smile at the memory of sharing the ice cream sundae. "Sneaking you food. But when you tried to care for me in the same manner, I bristled. I got defensive. I got angry, and I took it all out on you. The worst part of it is that I wasn't angry with you."

His look told her he was thoroughly confused. "You weren't?"

She walked to him. "No." She buried her face in her hands for a moment before continuing. "I was angry with me because every time you removed a brick from my wall, I tried to put two more back up. I was angry because I thought that by letting myself be cared for by you, it meant that I was weak. Ironically, the more I tried to assert my own strength, the weaker I actually was." She took a chance and looked at the man she loved, but she couldn't read his thoughts.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, she forged ahead. "You made me stronger by loving me. You showed me that I could be independent and still have someone who cared for me, who looked forward to me coming home at night." Her tears started anew, and she paced with anxious energy. Her breath was coming out in small hitches, and her whole body shook violently. "Please tell me I didn't totally screw this up. Please tell me that now that I've got this figured out, now that I know I need you in order to truly be strong and independent, that we still have a chance." She took hold of Jonathan's left hand, which still clenched her engagement ring. "My life, my whole life, is literally in your hand. Please, please tell me you can forgive me."

He pulled her to him and held her, so her face was just inches from his. She'd never seen such an intense look from anyone. "Do you love me?"

"More than my own life." She tried to look away because she was ashamed, but his eyes hypnotized her. "I'm so sorry I made you doubt that. You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you. I'll never be able to make it up to you."

He wiped her tears with the pad of his right thumb, but they kept falling. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"More than anything, but…"

He shook her slightly, and she heard the first hint of anger in his voice. "No buts. Don't you dare tell me I don't deserve you. Don't you dare tell me you're not what I need right now." He held her gaze, knowing that he needed her to understand that what he said was absolute truth. "Jennifer, I can't live without you." He held the ring between his index finger and thumb. "When you handed this back to me, I stopped breathing. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. Never before and never again will I feel what you make me feel, the bad or the good. There is nothing for you to make up for." His kiss was gentle, but the love he poured into it made her tears fall all over again. "True love always forgives." His forehead rested against hers. "You, Jennifer Edwards, almost Hart, are my everything. Marry me tomorrow. Please?"

Her voice was barely a whisper around her emotions. "Yes."

Jonathan slipped the ring back on her finger and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. "I love you, and I will spend every day for the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Good, because I want to do the same." She wiped his tears away before kissing him with everything she felt.

When they'd both gotten their emotions under control, Jonathan had to ask, and he hoped he could without accusation. "Why did you give me the ring back earlier? Did you intend to break off the engagement?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to, but I also couldn't…I didn't…if you hadn't been able to forgive me, I don't think I could have handled having you ask me for the ring. It would have broken me."

"That's exactly how I felt when you put it in my hand."

"I know that now. I'm sorry."

He took her chin in his hand. "No more 'I'm sorrys.'"

"I just wanted you to have the option to walk away if you needed to. I would have understood. It might have killed me, and I probably would have spent the rest of my life in therapy, but I would have understood."

He framed her face with his hands as he chuckled, even though his eyes were serious. "Darling, there is nothing on earth that could make me walk away from you."

She brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I feel like I almost pushed you to that. I won't do it again. I need you too much."

"Did Dr. Pinter help you figure all of this out?"

Jennifer nodded. "I called her the day after my first appointment and asked if I could see her twice a week instead of just once. When I explained why, she agreed. Because most of what I needed to figure out revolved around me and my irrational relationship fears, I didn't ask you to keep coming with me."

"I thought maybe you didn't want me with you because you were changing your mind about us. I wondered if she was helping you figure out how to break things off with me."

Throwing her arms around him, she held on tight. "I'm so sorry you felt that way." She hung her head. "That's just another way I hurt you."

He tilted her chin up, so he could look at her. "I never asked. Next time, I won't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't want you with me because I knew I couldn't marry you when I was always so angry all the time, especially when I knew that my anger was ridiculous." Taking a breath, she spilled out the rest. "She also prescribed a mild antidepressant to help smooth out my emotions while I work through everything. I started it after my second visit, so it'll still be a week or so before it actually kicks in, but I'm glad I took her advice." She switched gears and speared him with a glance, although there was no heat in her voice. "You should have told me that you were paying for my sessions.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I should have, yes. I didn't that first day because it would have caused a huge fight. After that, I figured it would still cause a huge fight, so I kept quiet."

"I understand, but we can't keep things from each other."

"You're right." He continued to look at her. "Speaking of huge fights, how did you go from being so angry with me to coming out here to find me? It seemed pretty obvious that you wanted to run in the other direction or beat me with a shovel."

She shrugged slightly. "Max."

"Ah, yes. The Dr. Phil of Willow Pond Road."

Jennifer laughed. "He pretty much was."

Jonathan kissed her gently before looking at his watch. "While I would love to sit out here and talk with you for the rest of the day, you have a dress fitting, don't you?"

"I do." Her smile bloomed slowly. "I can't wait to say that to you tomorrow." She turned to walk back toward the house with him but stopped. Coming back around, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Darling, I know that our life together won't be perfect, but as hard as all of this has been, it's just proven to me that we can get through anything, as long as we're together, and as long as you have the patience of a saint."

He laughed as he kissed her leisurely, making sure she knew exactly what he felt for her. "I love you, Jennifer."

They walked back to the house, hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

DJ, Steven, and Max were all still in the living room when Jennifer and Jonathan walked in, and Jennifer decided that sooner was better than later for her apology. She had a few minutes before she and DJ needed to leave for the fitting. "I need to ask all of you for your forgiveness. It had to have been extremely uncomfortable earlier when I lost it in the kitchen."

Steven just wanted to check on his daughter. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"I'm getting there, Pa. It's going to take some time yet, but I'll get there."

"Mr. H., you good?"

"I'm fine, Max." Jonathan looked down at Jennifer and squeezed her hand gently. "We're fine."

DJ interjected and looked at her friend. Her voice was curt. "I hate to break up this little love fest, but you've got a fitting, and it's my job to get you there." On the way to the bridal shop, DJ had some harsh words for the woman driving. "Jen, I know you've been through a lot in the last couple of months, so I'll give you a pass on a few things, but I won't give you a pass on screwing up the best thing that's ever happened to you. Jonathan is a good man, and I know I don't know him that well, but a blind camel in a sand storm can see how much that man loves you. He'd give you the heart out of his chest if it came to that."

Jennifer responded faintly, "I know."

"As for you, I've never seen you happier than I did in New York, minus your five minutes of guilty stupidity at the hospital, which I indulged. I know you're seeing Dr. Pinter, and that's great. I know you're taking something to help smooth out the emotions, and that's great. Just don't keep pushing at Jonathan because you think he won't ever leave. A person can only take so much before he feels worthless, and I think you pushed Jonathan pretty hard today."

Jennifer pulled up to the curb in front of the shop. "I did. I pushed too hard, and I thought I screwed everything up. I even handed him my ring in case he couldn't forgive me. Almost losing him today flipped on the light bulb in my brain, and we talked it through. I can't say I've got total control back, but I do know that I won't ever accuse Jonathan of trying to fix everything for me again. He just wants to love me and take care of me, and honestly, I want to do the same for him."

Smiling, DJ got out of the car. "Good, because I look hot in this bridesmaid dress, and I'd be pissed if there wasn't a wedding tomorrow."

Jennifer wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders as she walked up on the curb, and they entered the bridal boutique laughing together.

...

Back at the house, Max asked about the flowers. "Whadaya gonna do about flowers, Mr. H.?"

Jonathan snapped his fingers. "Sylvia's Place. It just opened, right?"

Max nodded. "Right."

"Let me call her." He pulled out his phone and Google-searched the number. He depressed the call button and listened to the phone ring.

"Sylvia's Place."

"Is Sylvia available, please?"

"Speaking."

"Sylvia, this is Jonathan Hart. I've got a bit of a problem and hope you can help me." He explained what happened with the other florist and outlined his plan. Sylvia agreed to meet him the next morning and take care of everything.

Steven spoke after Jonathan hung up. "That's a pretty brilliant plan, my boy, and one that I think Jennifer will love. You handle her pretty well."

Jonathan laughed. "Steven, no one handles Jennifer. She is a woman who knows her own mind. I just try to make her as happy as I can."

The older man looked at his future son-in-law. "We all heard what she said to you earlier."

"Um-hm." Not looking forward to rehashing the argument, Jonathan kept his face passive.

"I don't want to meddle in your business, but she was wrong, and from the way you walked back in together, it seems as if you worked it all out. You and I both know that Jennifer can be rather headstrong. I think any other man would have left and never turned around. I knew before that you were the right man for her, but you proved it again today. As a father, it makes my job tomorrow easier, knowing how much you love my little girl."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Thank you. My current mission in life is to give her everything."

"Everything is a rather tall order."

Jonathan smiled. "Yes, but it's what she deserves."

...

That evening, after the rehearsal, and while DJ, Max, and Steven were well occupied in the living room playing Gin, Jennifer and Jonathan took a stroll outside. The couple needed a little quiet time. "How was your dress fitting?"

"It was like a dream. I can't believe that I found one that fit pretty much right off the rack, and I can't wait for you to see it tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

"Darling, you never mentioned where we're going on our honeymoon." She stopped and turned to him. "If we need to wait a while, especially since you've only been back to work for a short time, it's all right."

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "No, I've got good people in place. As for where we're going, that's a surprise."

She shook her head slightly. "You and your surprises."

Raising his eyebrows, he leaned in for a kiss. "I've got several in store for you." The warmth of his love washed over her as his lips touched hers. His kiss was tender; full of promises and new beginnings, and it weakened Jennifer's knees. Softly, he kissed his way to that little spot behind her ear that always made her hum. "Jennifer, I know that we agreed to sleep separately while your father is here, but I hate the idea of you not being in our bed again tonight."

She blinked a few times and swallowed before her brain regained its focus. "Mmm, I do, too." Her eyes were already dark from his kisses, but she trailed her fingers through the hair on his chest, which was exposed by the open buttons of his shirt. Pressing her lips to his skin, she teased him with her tongue.

"Darling, that's not fair."

Her smile was wicked. "I know, but in less than twenty-four hours, I'll be Mrs. Jonathan Hart, and then you can have me whenever you want."

He pulled her to him tightly, but he didn't dare kiss her again. His control was ready to snap. "You might not want to make me that promise, Darling, because I always want you."

They both laughed a little as he took her hand and led her back to the patio where there was a wrapped box sitting on the little table. Jennifer looked at her fiancé with narrowed eyes. "What is this?"

His eyes lit with humor. "It's a present."

She laughed. "Um-hm. I see that. Is it for me?"

"It is, yes."

"Do I get to open it now?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist brought her close enough to see the teasing in his eyes through the deepening twilight. "Well, it is technically a wedding present, so perhaps I should make you wait until tomorrow night."

She tried to rationalize with him. "But it's already out here, and now, I know about it, so it isn't really a surprise."

"Those are all very valid points." He smiled down at her, and she fell for him all over again. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he told her, "Go on, open it." He flipped on the patio light, so she could see inside the box.

It was wrapped so all she had to do was lift the lid. Peeling back the tissue paper, she looked from the present to the man standing next to the table, and her eyes filled. She pulled out the first framed photo. It was the one of her with her parents; the last one they'd taken together before her mother's death. Digging deeper into the box, she found that all of her photos which had been destroyed in her apartment were there. They were restored and in new frames. Her emotions threatened to overcome her, and her voice was barely a whisper. "Jonathan, how did you manage this?"

He shrugged a little. "I knew, even though you were so upset that day we went to the apartment, that you would regret leaving the photos behind. I grabbed them and hid them under my jacket. Derek found them in the car and held on to them for me while I was in the hospital. Since most of them were digital, I had your father e-mail them to me. I asked your dad about the one of him and your mom on their wedding day and the two from when they were younger, but he didn't have the negatives, so I sent them to a friend who is a genius in photo restoration."

She threw herself into his arms. "You'll never know what this means to me."

Jonathan held her for a long time, knowing he would need to say goodnight to her soon. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

Jennifer looked up at him. "I know. I never thought I would get married, and now, I can't imagine not being married to you." She ran her fingers over his cheek and brought her lips to his for a long, sultry kiss. "I love you."

He whispered, "I love you, too," as his mouth found its way to that little spot that made her moan.

"Darling, we should probably say goodnight."

That grin of his turned her insides to mush. "I thought that's what I was doing."

She laughed at him. "No, what you're doing will make it impossible for me to sleep tonight."

Stepping away from her reluctantly, he leaned in for one last sweet kiss on her cheek. "Meet me in the garden tomorrow afternoon?"

Her smile took his breath away. "I'll be the one in the fancy white dress."

...

Jonathan and Jennifer's wedding day promised a perfect California day of blue skies and gorgeous sun. Workers were on the grounds early to set up the chairs and trellis for the ceremony, along with the tent and tables for the reception. While there would only be a handful in attendance, the couple wanted everything to be perfect. Jennifer was still upset about the flowers, but Jonathan told her he'd taken care of it, and she believed him. She was getting ready down at the guest house with DJ when a knock on the bedroom door startled her. "Jennifer? It's Jonathan. We need to talk."

Her mind raced. No good conversation ever started with, "We need to talk." Trying to keep the tears out of her voice, she replied, "Yes, but you can't see me. It's bad luck."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Darling, I know it's bad timing, but the FBI is here. Can Agent Dawson talk to you?"

Jennifer's heart was racing. She hated that she automatically assumed Jonathan changed his mind about the wedding. "I need just a minute, all right?"

He turned to the man standing with him. "If you don't have good news for her, can it wait until tomorrow?"

Agent Dawson was reassuring. "I knew your wedding was today. I wouldn't have come with bad news."

The door opened to a seemingly empty room. "Jennifer?"

"I'm on the other side of the door. This way we can talk, but you can't see me. Agent Dawson can come in if he'd like."

Jonathan moved aside so that the agent could step into the room, but he didn't move much beyond the threshold. "I won't take much of your time, Jennifer. I'm interrupting an important day, but I wanted you to know that we've gotten approval to press charges in Argentina. We still have evidence to collect and associates to connect to your kidnapping and the shooting in New York, but we're getting there. We're hoping that we can tie this up by mid-summer."

Not sure what the silence meant, Jonathan ventured with a "Darling?"

Jennifer placed her forehead against the door and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. I appreciate you coming by today to tell us this." They could hear the deep breath she took from the other side of the door. "It's a good thing to know that there might be some justice served for what they did to Jonathan and Jim."

"And to you, Darling."

A very quiet "And to me" came from the other side of the white door.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair and back to working this case. I just wanted to let you both know that things are headed in a good direction. I'll show myself out, and congratulations."

Jonathan shook the man's hand and thanked him before turning his attention back to the door. He smiled when he saw her hand poke out from the other side. Taking her hand in his, he brushed his lips over her fingertips. He waited her out, knowing she had something to say, but over the last couple of weeks, he'd learned not to push. He would stand there and hold her hand for as long as it took for her to put her thoughts together.

"I have a confession to make."

"Um-hm."

"When you told me we needed to talk, I thought…I thought you might have changed your mind about marrying me today."

It broke his heart a little to hear the insecurity in her voice, and he hoped that being able to file charges in Argentina might help her put all this behind her. "Not a chance."

"I know we're going to recite our vows in a couple of hours, but I need you to know this now, while it's just the two of us. I don't want you to think that what I'm about to say is just something nice I wrote to say in front of others." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "I spent a lot of time thinking last night. For some reason, I had a hard time getting off to sleep."

He could hear the smile in her voice, and he chuckled, his voice a little lower from thinking of the kiss he shared with her before they separated for the night. "So did I."

"This might sound crazy, but I think I'm actually glad that I was forced to see Dr. Pinter. I'm not happy about being held captive or you being shot, but I think that if I hadn't had to work through all of that, some of what I've figured out would have surfaced later. If that had happened, I might have run away like I always did before." Impatient with not being able to look at him while she spoke to him, she stepped out from behind the door.

Jonathan closed his eyes quickly. "Jennifer."

Love for him washed over her as he adhered to a silly tradition because he thought it was important to her. "I have to be able to look at you while I say this, and I can't believe in bad luck when you love me as much as you do."

He kept his eyes closed anyway. "I do love you."

"Then open your eyes."

When he did, she framed his face with her hands. "I know I've been difficult to live with the past couple of weeks, and difficult is a gross understatement. I know that I've said horrid things to you."

He placed his hands on her upper arms. "And you've apologized, and I've forgiven you."

Jennifer's smile was open and full of love. "You have, and I have to be the luckiest woman on the planet." She brought her mouth to his and kissed him gently. "While I couldn't sleep last night, I thought back to some of our earlier conversations, before New York." She shook her head. "It seems like years ago." Moving her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his neck, she continued. "I remember telling you that you are the single most exceptional man I've ever met. I think I also used words like charming, loving, brilliant, and generous. Even at my worst, that opinion didn't change. I want to spend the rest of my life rebuilding your confidence in me, in us, and proving to you just how extraordinary I think you are."

His tears unnerved her, even though he blinked them back before they fell. Jonathan placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her tightly to him. "I have all the confidence in the world in us and in you." He paused for just a moment. "I should probably make my own confession, though."

Pulling back so she could look at him, she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He looked down before locking eyes with her once again. "I wondered more than once over the last few weeks if I was who you really needed in your life. There were a couple of times I thought you would walk away because I couldn't give you what you needed."

Jennifer's eyes filled. "I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel that way. While I know I was completely out of sorts in my worst moments, not once did I actually consider leaving. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Jonathan was leaning in to kiss her when DJ walked through the door. "Hey, Mr. Smoochypants, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"She wanted to see me. What can I say? I'm adorable." He held his hands up in surrender and flashed that gorgeous Jonathan Hart smile. "Actually, I tried to stand here with my eyes closed."

"Well, you've gotten your eyeful now. You can see the rest at the altar and on the honeymoon." DJ made shooing motions with her hands. "Go on, out."

Facing DJ's wrath, he turned once more as he stepped through the doorway. "I love you."

Jennifer blew him a kiss and mouthed, "I love you, too," just before DJ closed the door. Jennifer was laughing at the look on Jonathan's face as the door shut. "DJ, I think you might be the only person in the world who scares that man."

"Is it wrong that that makes me happy?"

Both women laughed as they continued getting ready.

Suddenly, Jennifer turned to her friend. "DJ, I know I've said it a million times, but I really am glad you've been here the last two weeks. You've made me laugh, kept me sane, and kicked me in the butt when I needed it."

DJ gave her a big hug. "Aww, Jen. That's what friends do, and I love a good butt-kicking."

...

Jonathan wandered back up to the main house to change into his tuxedo. As he walked, his mind kept drifting back to how gorgeous Jennifer looked in her white silk robe. He knew the custom of not seeing the bride before the wedding and how much Jennifer wanted to keep as much tradition as she could in their very non-traditional courtship, but it made his heart sing that she threw caution to the wind so she could bare her heart to him. He hadn't wanted to worry, but he had his own insecurities, his own baggage that he brought into their relationship, and her shifting moods over the last couple of weeks pushed hard at the confidence he tried to rebuild after Irene. After this recent conversation, however, everything was finally packed away, and his heart was light. He was whistling as he made his way through the kitchen and up to his room.

He was trying to get his bow tie right when Max knocked on the door. "Mr. H.?"

"Yeah, Max, c'mon on in."

Max just shook his head as he watched Jonathan try in vain to get both sides of the tie even. Walking up to the man he considered a son, he stood in front of him and fixed his tie for the last time. "I'm glad you're gettin' hitched to a terrific dame who can do this for ya from now on."

The older man stepped aside so Jonathan could check the mirror. "Hey, that's great. Thanks."

"Listen, I'm not gonna get all sappy or nothin', but I wanted to tell ya I'm proud a ya. Mrs. H. is pretty terrific, and yeah, I know it ain't officially official yet, but she's Mrs. H."

"I'm really glad that you two like each other."

Max laughed. "What's not to like?" He paused for a minute. "I worried about ya for a long time after that other broad. I know broad ain't a nice word, but she ain't a nice lady. Then I worried about ya again the last few weeks. I'm glad I ain't gotta worry no more. If yous two can get through all that, you're gonna be just fine."

The two men hugged and slapped each other on the back.

Max stuck his cigar in his mouth. "Ready for this?"

"More than, Max. Let's go."

...

"Well, DJ, what do you think?"

"You look gorgeous, Jen."

They both turned at the knock. "Jennifer?"

"Hi, Pa. You can come in."

Steven had two bouquets of daisies and multicolored roses in his hand when he entered. "These are from your soon-to-be husband. He asked if I would bring them to you ladies." He handed the smaller one to DJ.

The bride blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "He always manages to fix things perfectly."

DJ excused herself. "I'm going to go do maid of honor stuff while you and your dad talk for a minute, but don't be late for your own wedding."

"Not on your life."

Steven blinked back his own tears as he took in the breathtaking beauty of his only child. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

Her smile was radiant, and for a moment, he saw her mother standing before him on their own wedding day so many years ago. "Pa, I'm so glad you're here to walk me down the aisle, and I'm glad you and Jonathan like each other."

He took her flowers from her and placed them on the bed so he could hold her hands. "I never thought any man would be good enough for you, but Jonathan comes as close as anyone could. Marriage isn't easy, and you tend to be stubborn like your old man. Remember that compromising when you can isn't showing weakness. Compromise takes much more strength than stubbornness."

She nodded slightly. "I'm working on that. I know that being with Jonathan, needing him, wanting him to be a part of my life, doesn't mean I'm not still independent. He makes me stronger, and hopefully, as I continue to go through therapy, I won't have to remind myself of that as much. I feel so blessed that I didn't drive him away."

"That man loves you to absolute distraction. I know I told you this already, but he looks at you like I used to look at your mother."

Jennifer sighed. "Oh, Pa. I miss her today."

"Me too, but she's here. I saw her just a bit ago in that beautiful smile of yours."

She gave him a half-hearted swat on the arm. "Stop, you're making me cry, and I don't have time to re-do my make-up."

He pulled her in for a fatherly bear hug. "I love you, Jennifer Suzanne."

"I love you, too, Pa."

DJ yelled from the living room of the guest house. "Time to get married, Jennifer."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jonathan was already standing in the garden with Max at his side. The minister was in place under the white garden arch, and about thirty people were in attendance. A harpist played softly as they waited for the bride to make her entrance. It was perfect and everything that the couple wanted. Jonathan's heart stopped, knowing Jennifer must be close as the music changed, and Pachelbel's Canon in D sang through the late spring air.

DJ came down the aisle in her royal blue, A-line dress, which brought out the striking blue of her eyes. The groom tried to look beyond her for the woman he loved, but Jennifer held back just a bit so she could see Jonathan clearly as she rounded the corner. When DJ got to her spot, Steven stepped forward, and the bride and groom locked eyes. As Jennifer moved down the aisle, the world ceased to exist. She marveled at how one man could look as handsome as he did in a tuxedo. Of course, she'd seen him in one before, but today was different. He'd gone with the traditional black and white, and while he'd contemplated tails, he figured that a late afternoon garden wedding wasn't quite formal enough to warrant them. The love she saw pouring out of his eyes almost did her in, and she swallowed the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

He knew Jennifer was beautiful; he'd told her so on many occasions, but today, she was breathtaking. Her hair was swept up and held in place with a crystal comb, which showed off the length of her delectable neck. The dress she chose was the perfect combination of traditional and sexy. Its v-shaped neckline and back showed off Jennifer's shoulders and just the right amount of cleavage to make her father wince and her husband-to-be salivate. The beaded top and tulle, chapel-length train suited her idea of traditional, while her lack of a veil spoke to the opposite. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring and her mother's diamond earrings. As Jonathan watched her slowly make her way to him, he knew there was no luckier man on earth.

Max leaned over Jonathan's shoulder and whispered to him. "She's gorgeous, Mr. H."

Jonathan's eyes never left hers, but Max's words brought a smile to his face. "Yes, she is."

Finally, Steven and Jennifer reached the end of the aisle, and the father of the bride placed his daughter's hand in Jonathan's. "Take good care of her, my boy."

Jonathan smiled at the woman in front of him. "We'll take good care of each other." From the joy on her face, he knew he'd said exactly the right thing.

The minister led the service from there, and when he got to the vows, he let the couple take over. "Jonathan and Jennifer have chosen to exchange personal vows." He motioned to Jennifer.

She handed her bouquet to DJ so she could take both of Jonathan's hands in hers. "It's still a little surreal to me that we're standing here today. I alternate between feeling as though I've always known you and wondering how I can possibly be so in love with you after less than two months." She smiled as she stared into the depths of his gorgeous blue eyes. "You bring out the best in me, and you've seen the worst of me, but through it all, you've loved me and stood by me, even when I did my best to push you away." Jennifer took a deep breath and brought his fingers to her lips. "I never imagined I'd fall in love. I certainly never thought I would get married. Yet, here I am, and because of you, Darling, there's nowhere else I'd rather be at this moment. And in this moment, I promise to love you, to be honest with you, to care for you, and to let you care for me. I promise you everything I have for the rest of our life together."

He let go of one her hands so he could run his thumb over her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Taking both her hands again, he began his vows. "Surreal is a good word for today. Jennifer, you are everything I ever searched for, but nothing at all like I expected. You're infinitely better. I never knew a part of me was missing until I met you. You filled every emptiness that I didn't even know I had. Your love, your kindness, your giving nature, and your spunk make me fall in love with you over and over again. Like you, I figured I would never get married, yet here we are. Darling, I promise you that I will always love you and cherish you. You are my everything, and I will spend the rest of our life together proving that to you."

Jonathan knew there were still a few things until he got to kiss the bride, but that's where his mind was through the exchange of rings and the pronouncement of Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart. The crowd laughed when he finally pulled his wife to him and covered her mouth with his because the minister never even finished the sentence, "You may now kiss the bride."

The newly married couple walked up the aisle and greeted their guests before the reception. They wanted to make sure they got a chance to at least thank everyone for coming since they knew they planned on cutting out of the reception a little early. When they got to Bill, he gave Jonathan a couple of hearty slaps on the back and Jennifer a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Well, I guess I really don't have a chance of stealing you away from Valentine now." He winked at Jennifer before turning to Jonathan. "Glad you took my advice and married this gorgeous spitfire."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at Jonathan but couldn't ask anything because Stanley Friesen and Deanne Collins made their way out of their seats. "Mr. Hart, I can't believe you invited me, Stanley Friesen, to your wedding. This is seriously great. Anything you need while I'm here, you just let me know. I'll make sure to keep on top of things at the office while you're on your honeymoon, too. Thanks again for the invite, this is really great." He kind of goggled as he looked at Jennifer. "It's really nice to see you again. I've seen you at the office, and not that I've been looking at you, but you've been there…"

Deanne cut him off. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Thanks for inviting us. I'll just get Stanley out of your hair." She tried to push him along, but in true Stanley fashion, he tripped over the chair and pulled down the row decoration as he tried to keep himself upright. He bumbled and tipped over another chair as he tried to right the first one. "Stanley, it's fine. Someone will fix it." Deanne helped the man to his feet and kept him moving as Jonathan and Jennifer just shook their heads, trying not to giggle.

The "What's up, bro?" from the next guest brought a smile to both the bride's and groom's faces. "It's looking like you don't need any more rides from me."

Jonathan shook the young man's hand enthusiastically. "Oren. Jennifer and I are so glad you could make it. We couldn't get married without my wingman being here."

"Man, how could I refuse when you sent me a paid ticket to get here?" He shook his head a bit, a little emotional. "It's your wedding, and I brought you a gift and all, but it won't repay what you did for me. That was one of my motivators for coming out here, and the second, well, it's Califreakingfornia."

They all laughed a bit. "There is no repayment needed. You have a bright future ahead of you, and I wanted to make sure nothing stood in your way."

"Yeah, but you paid off my tuition bill and left me enough to get my BSN when I figured I'd make do with my RN. Bro, it's too much."

Jennifer took both of Oren's hands in hers. "You will never meet a more generous man than Jonathan Hart, and when he believes in you, he makes sure you're well taken care of. Both of us believe in you, and your future patients will be blessed to have you take care of them."

Not able to say much more, he gave Jennifer a quick hug and Jonathan a fist bump before moving along to let them get back to their other guests. "I won't ever forget either of you."

...

After dinner, the first dance was announced, and Jonathan pulled his bride to the temporary wooden floor that was set up under the tent. As Frank Sinatra crooned "The Way You Look Tonight" through the speakers, the couple glided in each other's arms, oblivious to everyone else. Jonathan broke the frame of his waltz to pull Jennifer even closer so he could whisper in her ear. "How long should we stay?"

The smile she gave him was seductive and playful. "Oh, I don't know. How long can you hide what this dance is doing to you?"

He growled as he attacked her neck. "Not very long if you keep looking at me like that."

She ran her lower lip through her teeth, her own need growing, but before she could say anything else, the song ended, and she was whisked away by her father.

"Jennifer, I hope you don't mind a dance with your father."

"Never."

He looked at her gently. "I don't think I've ever seen you happier or more lovely than you are today."

She blinked back the tears of joy. "That's because I've never been happier. It feels like a fairy tale, Pa. I know it's real, and some days will be hard, but I've never met a man more committed to making me happy or our relationship work. He's amazing, and he's mine."

Her father kissed her cheek as the song ended. "I hope you and Jonathan will be as happy as your mother and I were."

"Thanks, Pa."

No sooner was she out of her father's arms, she was in Max's. "Hiya, Mrs. H."

She beamed at him. "I love the sound of that."

"Me, too."

Jennifer decided to spill one of Jonathan's secrets. "I'm told you taught my husband how to dance."

Max pinked up a little. "Nah. I just told him he should learn how. For the dames, ya know?"

"Um-hm. I think he learned several of his moves from you. You're a very good dancer."

Max changed the subject since he was embarrassed. "So, um, I'm glad yous two worked things out.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're part of the reason we worked it out. What you said to me hit home and calmed me down."

"Well, like I told Mr. H., yous two go together like Romeo and Juliet, Gable and Lombard, peanut butter and jelly." He paused for a long time. "Now that you and Mr. H. is married, maybe I should find my own place."

Jennifer looked the older man in the eyes. "Not on your life. You're family, Max, and neither Jonathan nor I would have it any other way."

His smile was huge. "Thanks. I just don't wanna be in the way."

As the song ended, Jennifer threw her arms around Max for a huge hug. "You're the best, Max."

"And you're one terrific lady."

At one point, as she was taking a breather from the chaos, Jennifer noticed Bill and DJ out on the dance floor. Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'd planned to sort of push them together at some point tonight, but it looks like they figured it out themselves."

"You were going to play matchmaker with my best friend and your editor?"

She shrugged slightly. "Sort of. At least for tonight."

Twirling her into his arms, he danced with her to "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams. "Are you about ready to get out of here for the night?"

Looking up at him from under her lashes, she smiled coyly. "Do I get to get out of here with you?"

He gave her a quick but thorough kiss. "Just try to leave me behind."

Laughing, she pulled him tighter. "I wouldn't. Our wedding night wouldn't be quite as much fun without you."

"Hmm. Sounds like you have some plans in place."

She walked her fingers up his chest. "Oh, I do, when I finally get you alone."

The music changed to "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us" by Starship, so they stayed to finish that dance before making their escape. The couple then said their good-byes as quickly as possible, knowing that they would be back the next day for brunch before they left for the airport and their honeymoon.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As they sped away into the night, Jennifer questioned where they were going. "Darling, we have a perfectly good room at the house. Why are we leaving again?"

"The house is full of people. People like your father."

Realization dawned. "Oh. That makes sense. So which hotel are we going to?"

His smile was secretive. "We're not."

Her confusion was evident. "Jonathan, if we aren't staying at home, and we aren't going to a hotel, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Her voice was laden with mock horror. "You're not going to make me pitch a tent in the woods, are you?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a wink as they pulled into the private parking area at LAX. "I could make a rather juvenile comment about that, but I'll refrain."

Jennifer's giggles were uncontrollable as he parked and got out of the car. Grabbing their overnight bags out of the trunk, he came around to Jennifer's side of the car and held the door for her. She was still laughing as she stood in front of him. "Darling, we're staying on the plane?"

"Uh-huh."

She wasn't the least bit upset, but she had to say it. "This is crazy."

"Why? It's private, comfortable, and…" He pulled her tightly to him with his free hand, so there was no mistaking what was on his mind. "I needed a quiet place where no one could hear you scream." She had no time for a retort as his mouth captured hers and plundered.

All she managed as he led her up the steps to the cabin was a simple, "Oh." She managed another "Oh my" as they entered the cabin. It was lit with battery-operated candles, multi-colored rose petals were strewn about, and daisies and roses sat in various sized vases throughout. Jonathan watched as Jennifer took in everything, and his heart burst, knowing he'd brought that sparkle to her eyes. Gently, he led her through to the bedroom, where more of the same greeted them. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed this, but I love it. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He brought his mouth to hers for a long, sensuous kiss that left them both breathless. "I want to take my time with you tonight. I need to show you all night long what you mean to me." He flipped a switch, and Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" flowed out of hidden speakers. He alternated between singing to her and placing soft, romantic kisses along her neck and on her lips as they swayed to the song.

Her husband's name escaped her lips on a sigh. After the song ended, she pulled his tie apart and began unbuttoning his vest. While her hands were busy, she reminded him of her plans. "Mmm. Your plans for the night sound amazing, but I do have a couple of surprises for you first." She pulled away from him and set her bag on the bed. From it, she took out a small box wrapped in silver paper and handed it to him. "Your first surprise."

"Darling, you're the only gift I need."

"Aww. I love you."

His smile bloomed. "You do, huh?" He leaned in for a sweet kiss before he opened his present. Inside, he found a Patek Philippe watch with an ebony face and platinum numbers and hands. The black, leather band was attached to a square, platinum housing, and on the back _Hart to Hart _was engraved with two hearts intertwined beneath a bit of a scroll embellishment. "Darling, this is terrific. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Giving him a seductive smile, she set the watch on the little table. "Would you like your next surprise?"

"If that surprise is nearly as good as the look in your eyes, then yes, I think I would."

Jennifer eased his jacket over his shoulders and threw it over the chair before removing his tie and vest. She was unbuttoning his shirt when he reached for the back of her dress. Stepping away from him, she uttered an "uh-uh."

"Jennifer."

"That's part of the surprise, Darling."

"Where I'm undressed, and you're not?"

Her look caused him to throb. "Exactly."

Once his clothes were removed, including those sock garters she found so inexplicably sexy, she walked to the bed and led him, so he stood in front of her. Jonathan had never been in a situation where he felt exposed, but with his wife standing in front of him, still fully dressed in her wedding gown, while he was completely naked, he was uncharacteristically nervous. "Darling, I…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. Trust me."

His "I do" never made it past his lips as Jennifer fused her mouth to his. Slowly, she rained feather-light kisses and touches down his body until she sat on the edge of the bed with him straddled in front of her.

Her name escaped his lips in a strangled moan as she enveloped him with her mouth. Her movements were slow and deliberate, and her tongue destroyed him. He worked the clip out of her hair and threaded his fingers through it as she continued to hurtle him closer to oblivion. When she palmed and massaged his base, his hips bucked, and he knew there would be no holding back. As his body erupted, she pressed her fingers between his legs and squeezed him in her palm while her mouth stroked him, and skyrockets exploded in his brain. Her name was no more than a guttural groan that ripped through him. The pleasure he felt was more intense and lasted so much longer than anything he'd ever felt before, and he likened it to dying and being reborn in the same instant. As his limbs went numb, he collapsed on the bed next to Jennifer. His chest heaved in and out like a bellows, and it took several minutes for him to regain the ability to think.

When he could finally focus again, he found his wife lying next to him with her head propped in her hand, looking at him with a very smug smile on her face. "Darling, I have no idea what you just did to me."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and he could tell she was slightly embarrassed to talk about it. "I just wanted to find a way to please you as intensely as you do me, so I did some research on how to prolong and intensify a man's release."

Jonathan couldn't help the chuckle. "The execution of your research was excellent." He rolled to his side so he could run his thumb over her cheek. "Although, I think it was a combination of what you were you doing and how you looked while doing it."

Her cheeks turned rosy. "Jonathan."

He held her chin, so she had to look at him. "Having my bride love me that way while still in her wedding dress was an erotic fantasy that I'll never forget. It was definitely a beautiful surprise." He stood and held his hand out to her. "Jennifer, I need you to be sure of something. Every time we make love is incredible, and what you do to me is like nothing I've ever felt before." He gave her a sweet kiss before that devilish smirk crossed his face. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Her smile melted his heart. "Just love me."

"Oh, Darling, I do, and I intend to." He kissed her tenderly, drawing out his need and feeding her own. He gave silent thanks that her dress had a zipper and that the tiny little buttons were fake as he proceeded to work her gown off her shoulders, so she stood in front of him in just her barely-there white panties and strappy wedding sandals. "You are so beautiful, and I think it's fair to say that knowing what you weren't wearing under this gorgeous dress drove me absolutely crazy all night."

"Well, I needed to give you something to think about until we could get to this point." She gave him a sexy wink while she sat to remove her shoes, and Jonathan draped her dress over his jacket on the chair. Coming back to the bed, he removed her panties and threw her legs over his shoulders. Her stomach clenched, and heat pooled in her center as she thought of what he had in store for her. "Jonathan."

"Shh, Darling, trust me. I've thought about you all day, just like this, and turnabout is fair play." He teased her with his tongue, running it through the crease between her thigh and hip, scraping his teeth gently everywhere but where she needed to feel him most. As her back arched in anticipation, and a moan escaped her, he plunged and lapped at her, working her into a tightly-coiled frenzy. As he pushed her upward, her fingers fisted in his hair, and her short, choppy moans filled the air. When she tightened around him the first time, he ruthlessly hurled her up and over a second time so that his name tore through her as her body trembled. Lazily, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, paying special attention to both of her breasts and that little spot on her neck that always made her moan. As he stretched himself over her, he looked down and smiled. "Those screams are exactly what I was hoping to hear from you."

Her laughter sang through him. "You're very good at eliciting them from me."

His smile was wicked. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Um-hm."

Bringing his mouth to hers, he kissed her senseless. Slowly, sensuously, he entered her, and they both let out a moan at the feeling of this first joining of the night. Lacing his fingers with hers, he braced himself on their joined hands and ran her earlobe through his teeth as he held himself still inside her. Placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, he worked his way to her other ear.

"Oh, God. Jonathan, please." Her breathing was too erratic to speak more than those few words, but her brain wondered how in the world earlobes could be such an erogenous zone. Of course, at this point, due to her husband's exquisite skill, her whole body felt like an erogenous zone.

His hips rocked against hers, and her legs wrapped around him, drawing him in deeper, pushing him toward the edge of his own control. As he slipped in and out of her, faster and harder, Jennifer's uncontrollable little moans snapped his restraint. No longer able to hold back, he shattered with her, as she fisted around him while she screamed his name. They lay tangled together for long moments, their breathing ragged, their hearts beating erratically.

When he could move again, Jonathan rolled so that Jennifer curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She ran her fingers in little patterns through his chest hair and gave him a series of small kisses. "Darling, how did you do it?"

His smile was absolutely wicked. "With a great deal of enthusiasm."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Not that. You didn't let me finish."

"I thought you finished rather spectacularly."

"Jonathan."

Her mock exasperation with him made him pull her even closer, and he placed a kiss on her temple. He absolutely loved teasing her. "All right, how did I do what?"

She propped herself up on her hand so she could look at him. "How did you see us here, married, from the beginning?"

Running his thumb over her cheek, he kissed her gently. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Your eyes are so honest, and you're so full of life and enthusiasm. From the moment I saw you, you charmed me, captivated me, and bowled me over with your strength, bravery, intelligence, and kindness. I knew I'd never met anyone like you before," he shrugged slightly, "and I fell." He looked at her for a moment. "What brought this on?"

Her fingers continued their pattern on his chest. "We were only together a week when you gave me your Power of Attorney, and I was so shocked. I kept meaning to ask about it, but at first, it scared me because of what it meant for you to do that, and I don't think I was ready for the answer. Then I moved to California and went off the rails. I'm not sure why I thought of it now."

He smiled up at her. "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to need my POA so soon, but I wanted it in place. Will it scare you if I tell you that I also made you my beneficiary that day?"

She shook her head. "What about Max?"

"Max is well taken care of as well, but I trust you with everything I am and have. It seemed a natural choice to make."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "It still amazes me that it all happened so quickly."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Are you sorry that we're here?"

Jennifer cupped his cheek with her hand. "Absolutely not. I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

His smile was slow and seductive. "Prove it."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mr. and Mrs. Hart spent the next day having brunch with their guests at their house before reboarding the Gulfstream and heading to their honeymoon destination, where they would spend the next two weeks. Despite Jennifer not knowing where they were going, Jonathan knew this was a trip that they would always remember. As they lay tangled together in the bed at the back of the plane, she hoped to get some information out of him. "Darling, I'd love to know where we're going, so I can properly thank you before we even get there."

His laughter filled the small room. "Oh, my darling, for a woman who loves surprises, you are so impatient with them."

"Just one of my many quirks, I suppose."

"Have I told you how much I love all your little quirks?"

"No, not lately."

He propped himself up on his hand and made lazy circles over her flesh with his fingers. "Well, then I guess maybe I owe you some honeymoon details."

The way her face lit up was well worth sacrificing a few secrets. "Really?" She narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

He leaned down and gave her a seductive kiss. "No catch. Seeing that beautiful smile is all I need."

"Aww. So, where are we going?"

"Tanzania. I've reserved the tented honeymoon suite at Sayari Camp, and we've got our own private little paradise on the northern Serengeti."

Her body was practically vibrating with excitement. "We're going to Africa?"

"Unless Tanzania moved recently." She threw her arms around him and kissed him until he could barely catch his breath. "That reaction more than made up for keeping it a surprise."

"Oh, I think I have a few other reactions I can give you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

She rolled on top of him, straddled him, and got a few delicious reactions out of him too.

...

Over the next two weeks, Jennifer and Jonathan went on several safaris, took a hot air balloon ride over the Serengeti, and relaxed under the African sun. He surprised her at the end of their trip with a quick hop to Zanzibar so they could relax on Kendwa beach and go swimming with dolphins at Kizimkazi. They returned to California tanned, relaxed, and loaded down with artwork, trinkets, and presents. Jack helped them unload the plane, while Max helped load the car.

"Yous two might need a taxi. The car's pretty full."

Jonathan winked at Max. "Jennifer can always sit on my lap."

She swatted at his arm. "Jonathan."

On the ride home, they regaled Max with stories of their time in Africa, but suddenly, Jennifer screamed at Max to stop. He pulled over on the side of the freeway, and Jennifer climbed over Jonathan to get out of the car.

"Darling, where are you going?" He followed her and saw her squat near the bushes. "Jennifer?" She was calling softly and trying to get something to come to her.

"Mrs. H., whaddaya doing?"

She looked back at the men. "Do either of you have a snack of some sort?" Max handed her the beef jerky he had in his pocket. "There's a puppy hiding back there. Maybe he'll come out with this as a treat."

Slowly, a gray ball of fluff inched forward as Jennifer held the jerky out toward him. She kept pulling it toward her a little more until the puppy was close enough to scoop up. Giving him a bite, she hauled him up and checked for tags. "Poor little fella's lost. He's shaking." She handed Max the rest of the jerky, and the dog jumped from her arms to Max's. Thankfully, the older man's reflexes were good, and he didn't drop the dog.

Jonathan laughed. "Well, Max, it looks like I'm driving the rest of the way home, since you have a new friend.

Jennifer looked around. "Do you think he's just lost or was he dumped here?"

"I'm not sure. We can check when we get home, and if we can't find any listings for a lost dog, we'll keep him. From the looks of him, he doesn't belong to anyone."

"Poor baby."

Once they got home, they unloaded the car, checked to see if anyone was missing a puppy, and ate dinner before falling into bed.

...

Late spring rolled into mid-summer, and Freeway, the newest Hart, thrived with three adults who spoiled him and loved him. Jonathan walked into the kitchen and commented on the smell. "Whatever you're making smells great, Max."

"Thanks. It's beef bourguignon."

"Hey, that's my favorite."

Max nodded. "I know. It's Freeway's favorite too." With that comment, Max proceeded to scoop the contents of the pan into Freeway's dish.

Jonathan watched, pursed his lips, and rethought dinner. "Huh. Well, I guess Mrs. H. and I will order a pizza tonight."

When the phone rang, Jonathan grabbed the receiver. "Hello...? Hi, DJ, how are you...? Sure, I'll go get her. Just a minute." He walked into the living room and over to Jennifer's desk. "Darling, DJ is on the landline for you."

Jennifer looked up at her husband. "That's funny. I wonder why she didn't call my cell." Picking up the phone on the desk, she greeted her friend. "Hi, DJ. How are you?"

"Great, Jen. How's married life?"

"Terrific." She reached out and took hold of Jonathan's hand. "Why didn't you call my cell?"

"I tried, but it went straight to voicemail."

Jennifer gave her phone a confused look and picked it up. With a little laugh, she commented on the black screen. "Oh, it's dead. I forgot to charge it."

Jonathan took it and dug the charger out of the drawer to plug it in for her. She blew him a kiss.

"Jen, I have some pretty exciting news, and I'm hoping I can get you to New York in the fall."

"Get me to New York? For what?"

"Back in March, after you gave me your first installment of the story in Argentina, I submitted it for the International Women's Media Foundation Courage in Journalism Award. I just got word that it won, and the award is presented in either New York or DC. I'd really love for you to come out here. The _Times_ will purchase tickets since you were writing for us then."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "DJ, that's great, but I'm not sure…will I have to…?" Frustrated with herself, she asked, "Can I have a day or two?"

"Absolutely. I can send you all the information I have about the award and the presentation. Jen, I know everything surrounding that story was terrifying, but maybe getting this award will help bring closure." She paused for a minute. "Have you heard anything from the FBI?"

"They called yesterday, and Jonathan and I are meeting with them tomorrow."

"How is everything else going in your world?"

Jennifer smiled. "By everything else, do you mean therapy? It's good. I only see Dr. Pinter once a week now. I'm hesitating on saying yes to the ceremony because I need to make sure I can talk my way through everything without actually reliving it. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect. I understand Jen. I really do. Whatever you decide is fine. If you would rather not be there, I can accept the award, and we can get together later, so I can give it to you. It gives us an excuse to see each other. I miss our lunches and chats."

"Me too. Thanks again, DJ. I'll call you tomorrow."

"All right. Later."

After she hung up the phone, she just sat for a minute. Jonathan perched on the edge of the desk, waiting for her to work through her thoughts. "Obviously, that was DJ. She submitted my story for the IWMF Courage in Journalism Award." She shook her head, still a little shocked. "I won."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Darling, that's terrific. I'm proud of you."

"I am, too, but I'm not sure I can get up on stage and talk about what happened. It's important, and I know it will bring more attention to Misiones Province and the Toba, but I'm finally almost back to feeling like myself. I'm just not sure I can relive all of that right now."

"Why don't you give Dr. Pinter a call tomorrow and see if she's got time to help you work through it? Maybe DJ could wait another day, too, since your regular appointment is in a couple of days."

"Both of those suggestions sound good. Thank you, Darling."

He took her hand and pulled her up, so she was standing in front of him. Running his thumb over her cheek, he kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

Her eyes fluttered open when his mouth left hers. "Oh, my. What did I do to deserve that?"

Jonathan's eyes were filled with that fierce love he felt for his wife. "I just love you."

She smiled that smile that always melted his heart. "Aww." She gave him a sweet little kiss. "I heard you mention pizza earlier. How about if I order it?"

"Sounds good." Jonathan moved to the couch and reflected briefly on the past couple of months. Jennifer had made such progress dealing with the aftermath of her time in Argentina and the shooting, and he hoped that the FBI would bring good news tomorrow. He wanted them to be able to put it all behind them and move forward. His wife's reaction to his suggestion of calling Dr. Pinter and taking an extra day to give DJ an answer made him smile as well. There was a time when she would have railed at him and stormed off for trying to fix everything. Knowing she was healing brought him immeasurable relief. Not having to walk on constant eggshells around her was also a bonus. Loving her as much as he did made it all possible.

Jennifer came back through the swinging door. "All right, Darling, the pizza should be here in about forty minutes."

"Perfect. That gives me forty minutes to snuggle with my wife on the sofa."

She laughed as he pulled her down on top of him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jonathan and Jennifer were eating breakfast the next day when the buzzer for the front gate sounded. Max answered. "Who is it?"

"Agents Dawson and Fredericks with the FBI."

"C'mon up." Max pressed the button to open the gate. "I'll go unlock the front door."

"Thanks, Max." Jonathan covered Jennifer's hand with his. "Are you ready, Darling?"

She took a last drink of her juice. "I don't suppose I have a choice."

He looked at his wife, pointedly. "You always have a choice."

Smiling slightly, she nodded. "I do, yes. But I'm refusing to take the coward's way out."

Jonathan stood and offered her a hand. When she locked her fingers with his, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I am so proud of you."

Jennifer took her free hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I couldn't do this without you."

Max came through the swinging door. "Thems two agents is waiting on yous two."

"Thanks, Max." Jonathan patted his friend's shoulder as the couple passed him.

"I'm gonna make some more coffee."

...

After an hour of listening to legal jargon regarding the passive personality principle and jurisdictional competence of a state, Jennifer's head was swimming. While she was well-versed in the various legalities of traveling abroad and her protection as a United States National, she'd never had to give it much thought before. Thankfully, Jonathan was able to keep up with most of it. Having a business that spanned the globe, he navigated many of the legalities on a regular basis, both as a traveler and a businessman. Seeing the glazed look in his fiancé's eyes, he asked questions for clarification.

"Hang on a minute. What I think I heard in the middle of all that double-speak is that, even though the United States doesn't normally take legal action against nationals of other countries for crimes perpetrated in their own country against US citizens, they're making an exception this time. Is that right?"

Agent Dawson shook his head. "Yes. That's right. Because Jennifer was held hostage and two of her captors followed her to New York with intent to harm, we are able to apply the universality principle. Basically, it says that all states have jurisdiction over crimes that are universally recognized as crimes against humanity. Normally, that would mean the intent to harm an entire race, defraud the nation, acts of piracy, slave trade, etc… However, we were able to push the pursuit across international waters and the subsequent harm to two innocent bystanders. Not to mention the fact that if the government kidnapped you, what's to stop them from kidnapping others?"

Jennifer's knuckles were white against Jonathan's. "So, what happens now?"

Fredericks jumped in. "We have pictures of several Argentine government officials and military personnel. We'd like you to tell us if any of them were with you."

As Jennifer looked through the photos, Jonathan tried to rein in his temper. "Why are you just showing her these photos now? You could have been investigating them for months."

Dawson shook his head. "Actually, we couldn't. Even though I work for the Feds, I hate the red tape we have to go through sometimes. Because we're dealing with another government, that red tape only intensifies. I wish we could have moved faster through this whole process, but we did the best we could."

Jennifer put her hand on Jonathan's knee. "They're doing the best they can, Darling. I'm amazed that prosecution might happen at all."

He took a breath and covered her hand with his. "It is better than we thought." He nodded toward the pictures. "Do you recognize anyone?"

She pushed two photos across the table. Both were in military uniforms, and both were well decorated. "These two men were in the cave with me." She pointed to one. "He was the man who seemed to be in charge; the one who made me think that there was someone coming who would give me the story I was supposed to write." Pointing to the other photo, her finger shook a bit. "This one was much more dangerous. He constantly tried to intimidate me by saying vulgar things, which he didn't realize I understood, and throwing water on me."

Fredericks asked for clarification. "They waterboarded you?"

Jennifer was quick to clarify. "No. It was for cruel entertainment. If I dozed off, he'd throw a glass of water in my face to wake me, or if he felt like embarrassing me, he'd throw the water at my chest." She looked down. "I was wearing a white shirt during my imprisonment."

Fredericks muttered under her breath, "Asshole."

Jennifer laughed. "I'm pretty sure I said that in my head a few times in the cave, too." She sobered quickly. "Will I have to go back to Argentina?"

"We hope not. Now that you've positively identified two of your captors, we can tie them to the Garcia brothers and bring them here as conspirators. It's taken us a long time to get here, but now that we are here, things will move much more quickly. We'll be in touch."

Max walked the agents to the door, as Jennifer leaned against Jonathan, so thankful for his solid support. "At least there was encouraging news in all of that."

"Yes. I just want this all over with. I'd like to finish that third installment of my story by saying that the Toba and all the other cultures in Misiones Province are free to live their lives without fear of the government." She sat quietly for a minute. "Darling, what sorts of charities, other than the various children's homes, does Hart Industries support?"

He kissed her forehead. "We've never limited ourselves to a particular type. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to just give a one-time charitable gift. That one and done type opportunity only serves as a band-aid." She thought again. "Do you have any pieces of the company that are working on sustainable power sources, water supply, immunizations, anything like that that could be tested in a poor region to see the benefits?"

He kissed her again. "First of all, you're amazing. You know that? Secondly, I'll check into it tomorrow when I go into the office."

She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

This time, he kissed her lips. "Anything for you, Darling."

Her eyes darkened. "Anything?"

His smirk was devilish. "Absolutely anything."

Jennifer took her husband's hand and dragged him to the front door as she shouted over her shoulder. "Max, we're going for ice cream. We'll be back in a while."

"We're going for ice cream? At ten in the morning?"

Her smile lit up her face. "Um-hm."

Before he opened her car door for her, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. His face was mere inches from hers. "Darling."

She looked at him as innocently as she could muster, but he could see the laughter dancing in her eyes. "Yes, Darling?"

"I'll be doing a whole lot of 'absolutely anything' to you later tonight."

A husky little laugh bubbled out of her. "Promises, promises."

He fused his mouth to hers to seal that promise. Jonathan would give her anything, so thankful was he that she was smiling and laughing more often again.

...

The next day, she had her regular visit with Dr. Pinter, and she'd asked Jonathan to join her. While they drove downtown to the office building, she laced her fingers with his. "I appreciate you taking time away from the office for this."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. "It's no trouble at all, especially since I've already put in most of a day. I'm just glad that your work with Dr. Pinter is helping you to process everything."

"It really is. Today's session is my last for the PTSD, and she's helped me deal with other things, too. Things that might have become an issue for us later on."

He glanced over at her. "We both had our fair share of relationship issues when we got together."

She nodded, speaking without accusation. "Yes, but you seem so much better equipped to deal with your baggage than I do."

He kissed her fingers again. "We just deal differently, Darling. I had Max growing up, and he was always a great listener. Not that he didn't box my ears a time or two, but he gives sage advice." He winked at her. "The Dr. Phil of Willow Pond Road, I believe you called him."

She chuckled a bit. "And as much as I love my father, we were distant for a long time after Momma passed away. I just buried everything rather than talking about it. That's something I'm working on, the not burying everything."

Jonathan pulled into the parking lot, and they walked into the building hand in hand. Being the last appointment for the day, the waiting room was empty, and Dr. Pinter called them in almost immediately after they got there. Her smile was warm as she ushered them into her office. "How are you both today?"

Jennifer responded first. "I'm a little nervous, but otherwise, I'm doing well."

"Jonathan?"

"I'm feeling pretty proud of this woman next to me."

Dr. Pinter smiled at the couple. "Jennifer's told me several times how very complimentary you are to her. It's nice to see a couple so in love and working through things together." She turned specifically toward Jennifer. "You mentioned you were nervous when you came in. Can you tell me why?"

"I want Jonathan to be here, but I know how vulnerable I can be when I'm here, and I want him to see me strong." She turned to her husband before he could respond. "Yes, I know that I don't need to be strong for you all the time, but I want to be better than I was when you and I fell in love, and I definitely want to be better than I was a couple of months ago. I'm still trying to find that balance between being independent and needing you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

He ran his thumb over her cheek, not caring that they weren't alone. It was a simple way for him to show her how cherished she was. "It makes perfect sense."

"Jennifer, why don't you tell Jonathan why you asked him to be here today."

She laced her fingers through his. "I need to see myself through your eyes. I sit here each week and tell Dr. Pinter how I think I'm doing, but how I think I'm doing doesn't matter." She shook her head as she tried to explain herself better. "It does, but I don't always see my reactions or my responses clearly. I know I haven't had any major meltdowns since the day before our wedding, but I've had to redirect my thoughts a few times, and I want to make sure that I haven't treated you unfairly or said something hurtful that maybe I didn't recognize. I know I'm not ever going to be perfect, and I know we're going to have disagreements. We're married, and we're going to push each other's buttons sometimes, but this is different. I want to make sure that what I'm dealing with isn't still spilling over onto you."

"Darling, I don't understand why we're having this conversation here. Is there a reason we couldn't talk about this at home?"

"Yes, and it's a little unusual. I'm at phase eight of my PTSD treatment. You and I have talked about the phases as I've gone through them, and especially since I needed to work a little harder to get back on track after my last meltdown. With EMDR, the last phase is taking a look at the progress made so far. Most of the time, that's the patient sitting down with the doctor and going through everything, but I wanted you here because my progress, or lack of, affects you, also."

He squeezed her hand. "All right. What do you need to know?"

"I need you to be honest with me. I need to know if I've said anything or done anything that makes you feel like I don't appreciate you, or if I've cut you out my life in areas that I don't recognize."

Jonathan leaned back in the chair and thought about the last few weeks since their wedding. Visions of conversations, their honeymoon, dinners, walks, and making love flashed through his mind. Finally, he leaned forward and took Jennifer's other hand, bringing both to his lips. "I can honestly tell you that over the past several weeks, I've only seen you get stronger. When we first came to California together, you didn't laugh as much as you did when we were in New York. I noticed that the day you had your first full-blown episode after the car backfired. You laughed at something during our picnic, and I realized how much I missed that sound. Now, you're more open, you're more carefree, and I've fallen in love with you all over again."

She looked off to the side slightly. "Jonathan."

"Darling, I'm serious. The work you've done here with Dr. Pinter is terrific. I'm actually surprised that you're at phase eight already. I know it hasn't been easy, and I know by seeing her, you discovered other things you needed to work through, but you've come so far, and I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Would you mind if I continued to see her, even though I've finished the phases of my initial treatment? I've really begun to see that I need to work through some other things from my past."

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Darling, if you feel as though you need someone to talk to, to help you work through things other than the PTSD, by all means, you should continue to meet with Dr. Pinter."

"Jonathan, would you mind if I spent the last few minutes debriefing with Jennifer, alone?"

He looked at his wife, who nodded. "Not at all. I'll be in the waiting room."

After he stepped out, Dr. Pinter asked her patient how she felt things went.

"So much better than I hoped. I think I'm married to the most amazing man on the planet."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A few weeks later, Jonathan and Jennifer heard from the FBI. The case had broken wide open, and several members of the Argentine military and government were under fire and would be standing trial for their crimes against the tribes in Misiones Province, the Harts, and Jim. Due to overwhelming evidence, thanks in part to a few people who traded information for lighter sentences, it was likely that Jennifer wouldn't need to go to Argentina, and the statements Jennifer, Jonathan, and Jim made after the shooting would stand as evidence without them having to appear in federal court.

The couple celebrated that night with champagne on the patio. Jonathan played Rat Pack era music softly through the outdoor speakers, and he and Jennifer danced as the moonlight shimmered off the water in the pool. While he held her, he asked how she was feeling about everything they heard from the FBI.

She rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they waltzed. "It's a strange feeling. It's over, so that's good, and a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but it's a bit anticlimactic."

He chuckled a bit. "Definitely not like you see on TV."

She laughed as she looked up at him. "No. I'm glad to not have to appear in court or face any of those people ever again, though. Knowing there will be justice served is enough for me."

Jonathan placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Me too."

Never in her life had she felt so safe, so loved, and Jennifer realized just how blessed she was to be in the arms of the man she loved more than anything. As the song ended, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up on her toes to bring her mouth to his. Before their lips touched, she whispered, "I love you, you know." Their kiss was tender and soul-melding, but when Jonathan's tongue gently sought entrance past her lips, their need for each other skyrocketed. With her breathing heavy and ragged, she made a request. "Jonathan, make love to me."

Her husband's smile was sinful. "Just tell me where and when."

She giggled, fueled a bit by the champagne they'd drunk, as she left her clothes in a trail to the pool. "Here. Now." With that, she executed a perfect back dive into the water, and Jonathan was only a heartbeat behind her. The warm water lapped around the lovers while Frank Sinatra crooned about flying to the moon.

...

In October, Jennifer prepared for New York and the acceptance speech she would make at the Courage in Journalism Award luncheon. After talking it over with both Jonathan and Dr. Pinter, Jennifer decided that speaking about her ordeal was one more way for her to take control of the situation and put it behind her. Both the _New York Times_ and Hart Industries had tables reserved as First Amendment Sponsors. The $100,000 price tag gave each company three tables of twelve, advertising in digital and printed materials, recognition on press releases, and a nod in the annual report. While these were all great for business, the most important thing to both DJ and Jonathan was the opportunity to say something about Jennifer during the ceremony. She had no clue, and neither of them planned on telling her. While most of the people who would fill the tables that the _Times_ sponsored were employees, Jonathan carefully selected the thirty-six people who would sit at the Hart Industries tables. Some were his employees, but most were family and friends. Even though his speech was a surprise, he asked Jennifer for her input on who she wanted in attendance. Her father and Max were a given, but she had a few friends from her life in New York that she asked to be invited. She also extended an invitation to Dr. Pinter after practicing her speech at one of their sessions.

"Your speech is wonderful, and that's a lovely offer, Jennifer. Thank you."

"I understand if you can't attend. I don't want to upset the patient/doctor relationship, but there's no way that I would be ready to speak to a crowd about any of this if it weren't for you."

"Well, I have family on the east coast that I haven't seen in years, so perhaps it's time for a trip that way. I can take some time off, visit family, and I can attend a luncheon to see one of my patients get a well-deserved award."

Jennifer's smile lit up her face. "It means a great deal to me that you'll be there."

"I'm flattered that you asked."

...

Rather than stay at the corporate apartment this time, which was being used by some visiting VIPs from the London office, Jonathan booked a suite at The Plaza. Jennifer and Jonathan were just down the hall from Steven and Walter, the east coast version of Max. They all met for dinner at the Rose Club the night before the awards ceremony, and Jennifer gave both her father and Walter hugs as they greeted one another. "Pa, Walter, I'm so happy to see you both."

"Jennifer, you look wonderful. California agrees with you, Sweetheart."

"Miss Jennifer, it's been too long."

Jennifer stole a glance at her husband, who shook hands with both men. "I think being Mrs. Hart is what agrees with me the most, and yes, Walter, it has been too long, but I'm so glad that you're feeling better. We missed you at the wedding."

Her comment earned her a kiss on the temple from Jonathan. "Steven, it's good to see you again. Walter, it's nice to finally put a face to your voice. I promise that we'll spend a few days in Maryland soon. Since it's already the end of October, we can come out for Thanksgiving."

Steven smiled. "I'd like that."

Dinner was casual and comfortable as Max and Walter traded houseman stories that made everyone laugh and embarrassed both Steven and Jonathan on occasion. Walter added a few anecdotes about Jennifer from when she was a little girl.

Once dinner, dessert, and coffee had been consumed, Steven pushed his chair back from the table a bit. "Well, now that we've all been properly roasted…," he chuckled as he gave a pointed look to Walter, "I think it's time for this old man to turn in for the night. I'll see you all in the morning." He turned to Jonathan. "What time will we be leaving?"

"I'll have the car out front at 10:15. We only have to go to Cipriani's on 42nd Street, but I don't want us to be rushed."

"Walter and I will meet you in the lobby then. Goodnight."

A "goodnight" came in unison from the table.

Jennifer hid a yawn behind her hand. "I think going back to the room is a good idea. Do you mind, Darling? I know it's still three hours earlier in Los Angeles."

"Not at all. I could use an early night myself." He turned to the other man at the table. "Max?"

"Nah. I'll be along later. Some of the guys in the kitchen got a game going when the restaurant closes at midnight. For now, I'm going to go chat with Margarita. She's one of the cleaning staff on the night shift."

Jennifer just shook her head. She'd gotten used to Max's very active social life. Jonathan stood. "You want a silent partner for the game?"

Max shrugged. "It never hurts. I'll bring ya back double. I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and thought to himself, _Probably in more ways than one_, before handing over some bills and holding his hand out to his wife. "Shall we, Darling?"

Smiling up at him, she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers. "We shall."

They walked into the suite with Jonathan's hand at the small of her back and headed to their bedroom to change for bed. As Jennifer pulled one of his pajama tops over her head, she smiled as she remembered the first night she'd worn one. Holding the collar to her nose, she inhaled her husband's scent. His arms wrapped around her from behind. "What are you doing?"

She grinned at him in the mirror. "Remembering the first time I wore one of your pajama tops to bed."

He kissed her neck, and she raised her arm to run her fingers through his hair. As he glanced back at her in the mirror, his eyes darkened at the hint of lace peeking out from the hem of the silk shirt. He unbuttoned all but one strategic button before leading her to bed. They crawled under the covers and snuggled together in the king-size bed. She felt him drop a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Are you nervous at all for tomorrow?"

"A little, but knowing that you'll be in the front row helps." She felt another little brush of his lips in her hair.

"I'll always be your biggest fan."

She placed a kiss on his chest while her fingers swirled through the crinkly hair. "Aww."

He smiled down at the woman in his arms and tightened his hold on her. "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

Jennifer propped her head in her hand. "The fact that you stuck by me through all of this means more to me than I can ever tell you." She brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. "You didn't give up on me, even when I wanted to give up on myself, and that just speaks to the wonderful man you are. I'm feeling very blessed that you love me."

Jonathan threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her thoroughly. "There was no way I was going to let the most extraordinary woman I'd ever met walk out of my life." He let his eyes drift down to where the silk of her shirt gaped open, giving him a tantalizing view of her breasts. Tracing his finger along the edge of the silk, he watched his wife's eyes darken with passion at his touch. "Darling, I'm not really very tired yet."

Her voice was husky as she answered. "Funny, neither am I."

He kissed her senseless. "Maybe we should wear ourselves out with some nighttime exercise."

"You have the best ideas, Mr. Hart."

"I have the best inspiration, Mrs. Hart." Jonathan reached up and turned off the lamp next to the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day dawned early due to the three-hour coast to coast time difference, and with Jennifer's penchant for sleeping in, getting out of bed was a struggle. It didn't help that she'd spent most of the night awake in her husband's arms, but that was nothing to complain about. She hit snooze on her phone three times before Jonathan poked her and told her she needed to get up.

She squinted at him in the morning light. "I have a better idea. You get up, and I'll keep sleeping while you shower."

He laughed, used to his wife's early morning grumpiness, and scooted closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he brushed his lips over his favorite spot on her neck. "Why don't we save time and conserve water by showering together?"

Tilting her head to give him better access to her neck, she moaned. "Mmm. You don't play fair. You know I'll always get up to shower with you."

Jonathan pulled her closer, so their middles touched. "Apparently, so will I."

She laughed at his innuendo as she always did. "Jonathan."

When they entered the sitting room later, coffee and breakfast were waiting for them, courtesy of Max. "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. H. There's coffee and croissants and some fruit, if yous want. I didn't figure yous two would want nothin much since we're eating at the award shin-dig."

Jennifer smiled her appreciation at him. "Thanks, Max. The coffee's a life-saver."

"How'd the game go last night, Max?"

The older gentleman rocked his hand back and forth. "Come see, come saw. I wasn't as lucky as I thought I'd be, but I didn't lose my shirt. You want your share?"

"Nah. Keep it for the next game."

"Right."

At 10:10, they headed down toward the lobby to meet Steven and Walter for the quick drive to 42nd Street. At least, Jonathan hoped it would be a quick drive, given the time of day.

Jennifer's nerves increased as they walked into Grand Central toward the west balcony, where Cipriani's is located. Clutching Jonathan's hand, she took several deep breaths and focused on the clock in the center of the terminal. "Jennifer, you're doing great. I'm right here."

She nodded as the breathing and refocusing worked to calm her. Thankfully, these little attacks didn't happen often anymore, but her nerves over her speech and the large crowd both contributed to the walls closing in on her a bit. Once they were in the smaller space which housed the restaurant, her nerves settled, and she removed her coat and straightened her suit. Taking one last deep breath, she looked at her husband, whose eyes still showed the concern she'd come to expect from him. "I'm good. Thanks for not complaining about me breaking your fingers down there."

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Nothing broken." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and whispered to her. "You're amazing. You know that?"

They were interrupted by Stacey, the coordinator, who showed Jennifer to the podium, where she deposited her note cards for her speech and led them all to the tables reserved for Hart Industries. Between the three tables for the _Times _and the three for Jonathan's company, there wasn't much room left in the restaurant.

DJ was greeted with an enthusiastic hug when she arrived. "Jen, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me, too. It's been too long."

"Well, you've been a little busy with Mr. Smoochypants here." Jonathan gave DJ a hug, laughing at the nickname she'd given him at their wedding.

"DJ, how are you?"

"Great, and super proud of our girl here."

They continued to chat as other people started to filter in. Jennifer recognized a few from the _Times_ and a couple from Hart Industries. She'd already had a chance to greet Dr. Pinter, but she was curious who else Jonathan had invited and let out a little gasp when Jim walked in with his wife. "Jim, Jonathan didn't tell me you were going to be here."

"I told you I had a few surprise guests on the list, Darling."

The two men shook hands. "Mr. Hart, I need to thank you for everything. Being able to retire couldn't have come at a better time." The older couple looked at each other and beamed. "Our daughter, the one Sally was visiting the day of the shooting, just had a baby boy. We're first-time grandparents. Now we can spend as much time with the little bug as we want."

Both Jonathan and Jennifer congratulated the couple. "Well, not that you should have to get shot to retire, but I'm certainly glad to be able to give you an early retirement package. At fifty-seven, you should be able to enjoy your family."

"Well, we can do that for sure. Mr. Hart, we don't know how to thank you for paying off my hospital bills."

Jonathan looked at Jim in all sincerity. "Jim, you saved our lives that day. Still having Jennifer with me is worth every penny and more."

The men shook hands as Jennifer tugged on her husband's arm when she noticed another guest come in. "Jim, Sally, thank you for being here. The Hart Industries tables have green tags on them. Will you excuse us, please?" The Harts walked to where Oren stood, holding hands with a young woman. Jennifer threw her arms around their friend. "How are you?"

Jonathan got his usual fist bump. "Things are good. This is Shay. And again, I'm telling you, thanks, Bro. We appreciate the invite."

Jonathan smiled. "Shay, it's nice to meet you. I needed to catch up with my wingman."

Shay laughed. "Oren told me all about you while you were still in the hospital, and he hasn't stopped talking about you since." Her eyes grew damp as she looked at the other couple. "Mr. & Mrs. Hart, I need to thank you for making Oren's dream a reality. He's busted his butt since he was a teenager to get where he is."

Oren rolled his eyes. "Shay, you don't need to-"

"Oh, but I do. I'm going to embarrass him. He took care of his dad for six years, while his mom worked to put food on the table for the family. He's the oldest, and even at fifteen, he knew he wanted to get out of the neighborhood they lived in. He wanted to be more than what a lot of his neighbors settled for. His dad passed after he lost his fight with cancer, and Oren put college on hold. He worked two jobs to pay for his first year of tech school." She looked up at him with all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes. "We've been together since we were sixteen and want to get married, but I'm an elementary school teacher, and I've only been teaching for a year, so my salary won't support us both right now. Now that Oren's schooling is paid for, well, we can start planning our wedding. You see, Mr. Hart, you didn't just make Oren's dream come true, you made our dream to be together come true, too." She threw her arms around Jonathan then Jennifer. There were congratulations exchanged, but they were all called to their seats for the start of the luncheon.

When everyone was finished with the meal, the award ceremony began. Both Jonathan and DJ requested to speak after Jennifer so that they didn't make her even more nervous than she already was. Stacey introduced Jennifer, who took her place at the podium, took a deep breath, and recounted her story to the crowd, which included various reporters from local news outlets, a few journalists who were also nominated, and the over sixty people invited by the _Times_ and her husband. The more she spoke, the more she relaxed. More than once, she locked eyes with Jonathan, who had nothing but pride and love reflecting back at her.

He'd heard the speech as she practiced it, knew how she started with the various cultures in Misiones Province before moving into the scarier aspects of the tale and eventually, her own battle with PTSD. But to hear her give the speech in public and to look around the room and see the same level of respect that he had for her in everyone else was a wonderful feeling. She was getting close to the end, so he refocused on her words.

"As someone who now understands the necessity of mental health care and has seen firsthand how lacking we as a nation are in providing it, I will be doing a series of articles to bring light to this egregious fault in our healthcare system. Doing what we do as journalists often puts us in harm's way. I've been blessed beyond measure to have family and friends who support me, especially my husband, and I found a therapist who pushed me to see things that I never would have seen without her help." Jennifer looked at the woman sitting at her table. "Dr. Pinter, thank you for all you've done for all of your patients." Jennifer waited until the crowd finished clapping before looking over at the table filled with other nominees. "What we do is vital. The stories we tell on behalf of those who might not otherwise have a voice change lives. One day, I hope to write myself out of a job. I hope that there will be no one else who doesn't have a voice, but until that day, keep writing, keep fighting for those who can't fight for themselves, and when you need to unburden yourself of the horrors you've seen, take that time so that you can get back to making a difference."

She stepped down to a standing ovation and a thunderous applause. As she got back to the table, Jonathan pulled her into his strong embrace and planted a sweet kiss on her temple. "Have I told you today how proud I am of you?"

Jennifer smiled up at him. "Only a few times."

"Then I better step up my game." He winked at her as he offered his arm to DJ, and they walked to the stage together while Stacey introduced them.

"Normally, our First Amendment Sponsors speak first, so that they can properly introduce our award recipient, however, both Donna Jones and Jonathan Hart elected to speak now. Please welcome them.

DJ went first and tried to keep her speech short and sweet. "I've had the pleasure of working with Jennifer for several years. I wasn't her editor when she started, but I knew right away she was going to be one of the best reporters that the _New York Times_ had ever seen. She's honest, scrupulous, and ridiculously gifted at research. While I miss her as a regular reporter, I know that we'll be running her newest story as a freelance column. I'm proud of you, Edwards, and yeah, I know it's Hart now, but old habits die hard. I'm proud of you, not just as a journalist, but as a friend."

Jonathan cleared his throat before stepping up to the podium. "There are many of you in the room who knew Jennifer Edwards Hart before you came today and just as many who didn't. However, after her speech, I think we can all agree that she has a great deal of passion for making the world a better place. Through her work as a journalist, she's been able to do that, one story at a time. Because of the woman she is, she's made my world a better place, and she's opened my eyes to a very real need. In light of that, Hart Industries will be partnering with Doctors Without Borders over the foreseeable future to get medical care to the people of Misiones Province. Now that the current government in that area is more agreeable, doctors and other medical personnel will be allowed in to treat those who need it most." Jonathan looked at his wife then to the table of other journalists. "Like Jennifer said, what you do does make a difference, one story at a time." He made eye contact with the beautiful redhead once more. "My best friend called my wife a spitfire the first time he met her. He was right, and I'm very proud to be married to someone who can make such a wonderful difference in the world."

Both Jonathan and DJ went back to their tables as the crowd continued to clap. Jennifer grabbed both his hands. "Jonathan, are you serious about Doctors Without Borders?"

They all sat back down as Stacey wrapped things up. Jonathan kept his voice low. "Absolutely. The Toba need medical care, immunizations for tuberculous and other preventable diseases, and check-ups. Hart Industries can give the funding necessary to make that happen."

Jennifer brought his hand to her lips. "You're amazing."

He winked at her. "We are amazing together."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When they got back to their hotel room, Jennifer removed her blazer and stretched out on the bed, happy for the quiet. While she wasn't a recluse and enjoyed parties and people, today had been a bit stressful. Jonathan draped his suit jacket over the chair and removed his tie before lying down next to his wife. "I thought you were brilliant today."

"Aww." She looked over at him. "Why didn't you and DJ tell me you were going to speak?"

He shrugged a little. "It seemed like a fun surprise. I also didn't want to make you nervous."

"I don't think it would have made me nervous, but it definitely made me a bit emotional. I'm glad I didn't have to speak after you." She propped her head in her hand. "Thank you for the surprise guests. Seeing Jim and Oren so happy was wonderful, and knowing that Pa, Max, Walter, DJ, Dr. Pinter, and you were all there cheering me on made today that much better."

"Well, today was all about you and the difference you make with your writing."

She cupped his face in her hand. "Seems to me you're making a difference of your own. What you're doing with Doctors Without Borders is a wonderful thing. It means a great deal to me that you're taking on this cause because of me."

Jonathan pulled her into the crook of his arm so her head rested over his heart. "It's a very worthwhile partnership, and I hope to continue it in places other than just Misiones Province. Maybe you can write an article about all the good that DWB has done throughout the years."

"Hmm. I'll put that on my list. My next series of articles on mental health care is already circling in my mind." She popped back up so she could look at him. "Did I tell you that Dr. Pinter agreed to let me interview her about how Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing can help patients with PTSD? I'm proof positive that it works."

He pulled her down for a gentle kiss, and as he gazed into her eyes, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I know I've said it over and over again, but I am so proud of you. You have more grit than any other person I know."

Jennifer looked down, slightly embarrassed by her husband's praise. "A lot of that is because of your love for me. The fact that you didn't give up on me or us means everything to me."

"Darling, you mean everything to me." His kiss melted her, and they lay there for a long time, holding each other. Just as Jonathan's fingers reached for the buttons of his wife's blouse, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mr. and Mrs. H.?"

Jonathan chuckled at Max's timing. "Max, this better be good."

"Sorry to disturb your nap, but I just got back. I wanted yous to know."

"Thanks, Max."

"If yous two don't need nothin, I'm headed back out. I'll be back before the plane takes off."

Jennifer just shook her head, while her husband laughed. When the door closed behind Max, Jonathan looked down at his wife, the desire evident in his eyes. "No, Max, we don't need anything. We'll be just fine."

...

The Harts spent Thanksgiving at Briarwood, and Steven and Walter joined Max, and eventually Jennifer and Jonathan, for a late Christmas after their adventure at Moose Lake Lodge. The couple regaled everyone with the story in front of the fire one night. Jennifer was totally relaxed in her husband's arms on the couch, while the others were seated on the other sofa and chairs around the room. "It was freezing. We had no heat in the room, it was sixteen below zero, and a blizzard snowed us in." Jennifer laughed as she looked up at her husband. "How did you ever pick a resort like Moose Lake Lodge, Darling?"

Jonathan winked as he looked down at her. "It's famous for getting snowed in."

Laughing, she agreed. "Well, it definitely lived up to the reputation this year. We spent a couple extra days there."

He gave his wife a little squeeze. "And I'm not complaining a bit."

Steven noticed the firelight dancing off a bracelet on Jennifer's arm as she lifted it to tug at Jonathan's hair a bit. Being Jennifer's father, he felt that asking about the bracelet rather than what his daughter and son-in-law did with their extra days at Moose Lake Lodge was a safer conversation to pursue. "Sweetheart, your bracelet is beautiful. Is it new?"

Jennifer beamed as she held out her arm toward her father. The gold bangle bracelet with four large rubies and a multitude of diamonds sparkled as she twirled her wrist. "It was Jonathan's Christmas present to me. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"You've got fine taste, Son."

Giving his wife a little squeeze, he answered. "In more than just jewelry."

...

By mid-April of the following year, Jennifer was seeing Dr. Pinter just twice a month and no longer felt the need for the antidepressant she took after being diagnosed with PTSD. Two of her articles, one revolving around the effectiveness of Cognitive Behavioral Therapy for younger patients and EMDR for adults dealing with PTSD, and the other, a compilation of copious research on the lack of readily available and cost effective ways to access mental health care, had been published by several news outlets. While she sat at the little desk by the spiral staircase working on her next project, her phone startled her. "Hello?"

"Edwards, I need you back in New York."

Jennifer laughed at her friend's lack of formal greeting. "DJ, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm about to make you better. Is Mr. Smoochypants in the room with you?"

Giggling all the way to the kitchen, Jennifer found her husband helping Max with lunch. She switched to speakerphone. "DJ, I found him. Why does he need to be with me?"

"Well, you two are inseparable, and I want to tell you this together."

Jonathan yelled out a quick, "Hi, DJ."

"Hi, Jonathan. You need to bring Jennifer to New York in May."

Jennifer was intrigued. "What's so special about May?"

DJ was about to burst, but she wanted to see if Jennifer could figure it out. "Well, specifically, you need to come to Columbia University when you come to New York."

Max just shook his head. Jonathan looked at Jennifer, who shrugged. "Why Columbia?"

On her end, DJ threw up her hands. "Ugh. Edwards, you've been out of the newspaper game for too long. You won the Pulitzer for Investigative Journalism for your series on the Toba and Misiones Province."

If Jonathan hadn't been standing next to her and grabbed her for a hug, Jennifer thought she might have ended up on the floor. "Are you serious?"

"Cross my heart."

"Did you submit my story to the selection committee?"

"Of course I did. It was an amazing series."

Jonathan gave his wife a kiss on her temple and jumped into the conversation. "Just tell us when, and we'll be there."

DJ rattled off the information, congratulated Jennifer again, and they disconnected.

"Mrs. H. The Pulitzer? That's terrific! Just for that, I'm making your favorite for dinner."

"Aww. Thanks, Max."

"Max, can you finish up here? I'd like to take a walk with my wife."

"No problem."

Jonathan held out his elbow, and Jennifer threaded her arm through it. As they walked along the garden path, they were both quiet for a bit. Suddenly, Jennifer stopped. They were in the same spot by the pond where they stood the day before their wedding. She shook her head and gazed up at her husband. "Do you know what today is?"

He smirked at her. "The day you won the Pulitzer?"

Laughing, she pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. "No. Would you like another try?"

His thumb grazed her cheek. "Today is the one-year anniversary of the day we met."

Her eyes lit up that he remembered, although it didn't shock her. "A lot has happened in a year."

"It has, yes. I still wish you hadn't gone through everything you did, but it led you to me, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

She ran her finger down his shirt front, which hid his scar. "I'll always be sorry that I'm the reason you were shot, but I'll never be sorry that we're together and married, with a fur baby and a Max."

He chuckled a bit as he leaned down and kissed her gently. When she opened her eyes, she saw the small box in his hand. She narrowed her gaze at him. "What did you do?"

"I bought you a present."

"I can see that."

"Do you plan to open it?"

In answer, she lifted the lid. Inside, she found a ring with a tear-drop sapphire in the middle surrounded by diamonds. "Oh, Jonathan. It's beautiful."

He plucked it out of the box and placed it on the third finger of her right hand. "Not as beautiful as you." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I want our second year together to be filled with less tears and more laughter." His lips met hers again, and this kiss was filled with promise and love.

Jennifer melted into his embrace with a sigh. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'll do my best to never take you for granted."

Just then, Jonathan's phone pinged. He read the text and shared it with Jennifer. "That was Max. He's headed to the market to get what he needs for dinner tonight."

She walked her fingers up his chest. "Hmm. Max is usually gone for at least a couple hours when he goes to the market."

Jonathan loved when his wife's eyes got that particular gleam in them. "Yes. He is."

"Maybe I'll have to you give you my anniversary present a little earlier than planned."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

She took his hand to lead him back to the house, but he didn't move. He pulled her back around to face him. "Darling, you do know that you are the only present I'll ever need, right?" His mouth took hers in a sweet, gentle kiss, but when her hands unbuttoned several of the buttons on his shirt so she could run her nails lightly over his chest, he lost control bit by bit. His tongue plundered, and he pulled her closer so he could devour her.

When she pulled back, her eyes were passionately dark, and her body yearned for his touch. Deftly, she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it free from her skirt. "Since I'm the only present you'll ever need, I suppose I could give you a hint of what I had planned."

"Darling, I love your hints."

She giggled as her husband's eyes landed directly on her breasts at his exclamation. "Jonathan, you're so bad."

He grabbed her and molded her body to his. "This morning, you screamed how amazing I was."

Her smile was seductive. "Hmm, I do remember that. Why don't I show you how amazing I think you are again?" She unzipped her skirt and let it fall into the grass. She stood before him in just her dove gray bra and panty set.

"Darling, from where I'm standing, you're the amazing one."

"Prove it."

They proved it to each other as they made love in the lush, green grass by the pond to celebrate finding forever in each other a year earlier.

~The End~


End file.
